Garota Problema
by Iced Unicorn
Summary: Os piores problemas podem se tornar as melhores soluções. Kakashi que o diga ० UA ० KakaSakuSaso
1. Chapter 1 Apresentação

Eu sou uma garota bem estranha à primeira vista. Bom, admito que meus cabelos compridos e róseos e a minha testa enorme chamam a atenção de qualquer um.

Eu moro na pequena cidade de Konoha com meu pai, Takero. Minha mãe? Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 8 anos de idade por conta de uma doença.

Hoje, estou com 16 anos e sou estudante do colégio Tomoeda.

Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, mas aqui em Konoha as pessoas me conhecem por "Trouble". Isso mesmo, "Problema".

"_**No attorneys**_

_**To plead my case**_

_**No orbits**_

_**To send me into outta space**_

_**And my fingers**_

_**Are bejeweled**_

_**With diamonds and gold**_

_**But that ain't gonna help me now**_"

Tem algo que devo confessar: eu e meu pai nos mudamos para essa cidade antes de ontem. Isso mesmo, após dois dias já fiquei conhecida como a "garota problema de Konoha". Não posso culpá-los.

Para começar, no meu primeiro dia aqui eu fui conhecer meu novo colégio. Como eu queria muito voltar para minha antiga cidade, achei que se me rejeitassem no Tomoeda, meu pai desistiria de morar aqui.

Eis meu brilhante plano: na entrevista com o diretor, afirmei que havia sido expulsa do antigo colégio por tráfico de drogas. Sabe, no começo funcionou bem. Mas o traidor do meu pai me desmentiu e, sendo ele um homem extremamente influente (ele é um famoso ator... blah!), fui aceita.

No segundo dia, arranjei uma briga no colégio. A tal da "Karin-dá-pra-todo-mundo" disse que eu era "muito feinha para ser filha do lindo ator Takero". Como se eu não ouvisse isso todos os dias. O que posso dizer? Parti para a porrada. Detenção? Que nada! Eu sou a filha de um ator famoso, esqueceram?

Eu achei que meus dias iriam ser horríveis naquele colégio, mas isso foi até eu conhecer o meu professor de literatura. "MEU DEUS" é uma expressão que se encaixa bem aqui. MEU DEUS, que homem lindo. MEU DEUS, que homem inteligente. MEU DEUS, esse é o marido que eu quero para mim. O nome dele? Kakashi Hatake, mas, para mim, ele é o "Senhor Comestível". Delícia.

No final das contas, eu nem tive aula com ele. Tenho literatura apenas nas terças e quintas. Ontem era quarta.

Mas, é claro, ainda há o fato que me fez ganhar esse apelido definitivamente: DEI-DA-RA. É, esse é o nome de um cara. Um loiro metido a besta que passou a mão na minha bunda quando eu voltava a pé para casa. Dei-lhe uma bela surra, com uma enorme platéia assistindo.

No final, descobri que o cara era irmão de uma garota da minha sala, a Ino. Pensei que havia ganhado uma inimiga, mas, pelo contrário: ela disse que fazia tempo que queria surrar o irmão. E assim, fiz minha primeira amiga aqui.

Bom, é melhor eu ir para o colégio, não quero chegar atrasada na primeira aula do Senhor Comestível.


	2. Chapter 2 Aulas, aulas e mais aulas!

Acho que foi a primeira vez que eu cheguei adiantada no colégio. Da pra imaginar? Sakura Haruno, entrando na sala meia hora antes da aula começar.

"_**I'm trouble**_

_**Yeah trouble now**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll**_

_**I disturb my town**_

_**I'm trouble**_

_**Yeah trouble now**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll**_

_**I got trouble in my town"**_

No final das contas, me arrependi. Droga! A primeira aula era biologia, e não literatura.

Entrei na sala e dei de cara com duas taturanas. Olhei melhor e descobri que eram apenas as sobrancelhas do professor, o Gai, me espiando por cima de um livro intitulado "A Força da Juventude". Duas palavras: FALA SÉRIO!

Para piorar a situação, ele me mandou sentar ao lado de um garoto totalmente esquisito chamado Shino Aburame ou algo desse tipo. Agora me pergunte: mas por que esquisito? Bom, vou descrever a cena para o melhor entendimento da nação:

**XxX** _Descrição da Cena on_ **XxX**

Chego à carteira ao lado dele, no fundo da sala.

Pergunto:

-Hum...posso me sentar aqui?

Ele responde:

-Suponho que sim.

Me sento e tiro o livro da mala.

Pergunto:

-O que estudaremos hoje?

Ele responde:

-Suponho que sejam insetos.

Afirmo:

-Óculos legais!

Ele responde:

-Suponho que sejam legais.

Abro o livro na página sobre insetos. Vejo a foto de uma mosca horrível.

Afirmo:

-Eca! Moscas são nojentas!

Ele se levanta da carteira abruptamente, me encara e diz:

-Suponho que moscas sejam legais! Todos os insetos são legais! Extremamente inteligentes e...belos!

Ele se senta novamente.

Eu digo:

-Suponho que você precise de um psicólogo!

O sinal bate e o resto da turma entra na sala.

**XxX** _Descrição da Cena off_ **XxX**

Suponho, suponho, suponho...quem foi o maldito que ensinou essa palavra pro garoto? O coitado REALMENTE precisa de um psicólogo.

A minha nova amiga, Ino, entrou na sala e se sentou ao meu lado, dando um "alô". Ela estava acompanhada do...O QUE? Pensei que o Deidara fosse mais velho.

-Ôh Ino! – eu falei para ela,sem me preocupar com o volume da voz – O Deidara não é mais velho que nós? Não deveria estar formado?

-É sim! – ela respondeu olhando pra ele que, infelizmente, estava sentado na minha frente – Mas levou bomba dois anos consecutivos. Além disso – acrescentou ela, piscando – Ele é amarradão no Sasori, o professor de artes!

-Eu só admiro o trabalho dele! Isso é diferente de gostar dele! – respondeu Deidara, olhando para mim – Aliás, seu pai é padeiro?

-Não, ele é ator mesmo. – eu respondi.

-Pô! Assim você acabou com a minha cantada...eu ia dizer que você é um sonho!

-Vai te ferrar seu viado! – disse Ino, dando um tapa no braço dele.

A aula em si foi um saco. Quero dizer, quem se importa com insetos? Como se eu quisesse saber quantas patas uma mosca tem...e dane-se se eles são invertebrados ou não!

A segunda aula, para a alegria do Deidara, foi artes. Devo admitir que o professor é bem gatinho.

Ele mandou a gente pintar uma paisagem. Ainda bem que tenho um pouco de talento em pintura.

Vi ele elogiando o trabalho de um garoto chamado Sai...eu não sabia que em Konoha os homens também deixavam a barriga de fora! Sério, isso é...REPUGNANTE! Não que a barriga dele fosse flácida! Na verdade, era bem malhada, tanquinho. Só me resta saber se a torneira é pequena.

O professor olhou a obra do Deidara, que tinha montado o cavalete dele perto do meu. Só ouvi algo como "você trabalha melhor com argila". HAHA! SE FERROU DEIDARA!

Finalmente chegou minha vez. Ele olhou a minha pintura e disse:

-Esse...

-Sim! Eu pintei você professor! – cortei-o imediatamente – Afinal, seu belo sorriso não deixa de ser uma paisagem para meus olhos.

Ele sorriu. Nossa, que sexy! Mas não chega nem aos pés do Senhor Comestível...por isso apelidei ele de "Ruivo Sexy". Pouco original, eu sei, mas essas duas palavras o resumem perfeitamente.

Quando ele já estava no outro lado da sala, Deidara olhou pra mim com rancor nos olhos.

-Puxando o saco, né? – ele falou.

-Com inveja? – retruquei. Ele ficou em silêncio depois disso.

Terceira aula. Um saco. O tal "Careca Amargurado", ou melhor, professor Ibiki, passou umas equações de matemática. O que "X" e "Y" faziam em meio a tantos números? Provavelmente nunca saberei já que eu não prestei atenção. Fiquei jogando forca com a Ino.

A-HÁ! Enforcada três vezes! Bem tapada ela. Tapada mesmo. Super tapada. Ultra tapada.

O almoço demorou a chegar. Mas chegou. Peguei um apenas uns koroques com a tia da cantina. Como era o nome dela? Ayame. Ou algo desse tipo. O tio da cantina, que é pai da tia da cantina, falou que eu deveria me alimentar melhor. Aff.

Fui na direção da mesa em que o Deidara, a Ino e outras pessoas me aguardavam mas...o que era aquilo? Um garoto loiro e um de cabelos e olhos pretos se comendo em uma das mesas! Que desperdício...os dois eram carne de primeira!

Sentei na mesa e a Ino me apresentou os outros seres.

-A peitudinha é a Hinata, o sonolento é o Shikamaru, o emburrado é o Neji, a dos coques é a Tenten...ah, e claro, o da ponta é o Tobi. Ele é um bom garoto.

-Olá! – eu disse sorrindo, e logo perguntei – Quem são aqueles dois se comendo ali atrás?

- O Naruto e o Sasuke...vivem entre tapas e beijos! – respondeu Deidara.

Tapas e beijos? Literalmente! Quando virei para olhá-los novamente, eles não estavam mais se beijando, e sim se socando...o tal Sasuke gritou algo do tipo "Sharingan!". O que é Sharingan? Pra mim, parece marca de sabonete.

-O Naruto trocou a Hinata aqui pelo Sasuke! – falou Ino, rindo.

A coitada da peituda ficou vermelha.

Tentando ajudá-la, soltei:

-Nossa! Que burro! Trocar esses peitões por algo que ele já tem!

-Algo que ele já tem? – perguntou Tobi – Você quer dizer um pêCOFCOFCOF!

O coitado se afogou com a comida.

O almoço foi bem legal e, por isso, naturalmente passou super rápido.

Tive uma aula sobre tabela periódica com a tal professora Anko, ou, como agora é conhecida por mim, professora "Não Consegui Emprego no Bordel e Por Isso Estou Dando Aula Aqui". O apelido foi por causa das roupas dela.

Hidrogênio, Níquel, Ferro, Cobre...era óbvio que ela não sabia do que estava falando. Nem eu sabia.

As duas últimas aulas foram japonês com o "Viciado", ou melhor, Asuma. Peraí, e literatura?

O Asuma avisou que o Senhor Comestível estava doente e tinha faltado. MALDIÇÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**XxXXxXXxXXxxXXx**

_Uou! Desculpem a demora, mas eu estava terminando minha outra fic KakaSaku, "Paixão de Aluguel"._

_Bem-vindos à fic Hiei-and-shino, Sofia-chan e Gu3Mii. Obrigada pelas reviews e, mais uma vez, desculpem minha demora!_

_Espero que continuem acompanhando!_

_Beijos para todos!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3 Encontro Inesperado

Depois de horas dentro daquela droga de escola, eu resolvi passar lá nos sets de filmagem do novo filme do meu pai. O nome é "Paixão de Aluguel" ou algo desse tipo.

"_**You think your right**_

_**But you were wrong**_

_**You tried to take me**_

_**But I knew all along**_

_**You can take me**_

_**For a ride**_

_**I'm not a fool out**_

_**So you better run and hide"**_

O Deidara me ofereceu uma carona e eu estupidamente aceitei. Bom, muita gente pensa que eu, como filha de um ator famoso, andaria numa limusine com meu próprio chofer chamado "Alfred". Engano. Meu pai diz que caminhar de casa para a escola e vise-versa faz bem para a saúde. Mas ele não caminha até os sets. Preguiçoso!

Bom, eu me sentei no banco do passageiro ao lado do Deidara no carro dele. Carro estranho, por sinal; preto com nuvens vermelhas pintadas. A Ino foi no banco de trás. Pela velocidade com que Deidara dirigiu, eu estranhei ter chegado viva no local. Saí do carro totalmente descabelada.

Acenei para os dois e entrei nos locais de filmagem. Todos me conheciam, então não ocorreu nenhum problema. Encontrei o camarim do meu pai em poucos minutos.

-Como vai o filme pai? – perguntei dando um beijo nele.

-Vai bem...é ótimo contracenar com a Julia Roberts...se bem que a Angelina Jolie era mais...hum...dotada de beleza, se é que você me entende! – respondeu ele, enquanto era maquiado por umas três mulheres ao mesmo tempo – E as aulas?

-Ah...foram...boas! – falei. Claro que na verdade eu queria ter respondido que "foram uma bosta porque o Senhor Comestível faltou". Mas meu pai não gosta muito de palavras como "bosta".

Uma conversa rápida e logo saí dali...odeio todas as frescuras de produções de Hollywood .

Resolvi passar numa loja de lingerie, porque estava precisando comprar umas calcinhas e sutiãs novos...coisa de mulher!

Entrei na primeira loja de lingerie que encontrei. Fui até o balcão para pedir a ajuda de uma atendente. Tinha alguém lá, com o rosto escondido por trás de um livro de capa laranjada. Livro pornográfico, em minha opinião.

-Hum...com licença! – falei.

No momento seguinte, eu gostaria que o solo abaixo de meus pés tivesse aberto e me engolido, porque quem saiu de trás do livro foi ninguém menos que...O SENHOR COMESTÍVEL! Ai, caramba! Ele estava tão lindo...tão...COMESTÍVEL!

-Posso ajudá-la? – ele perguntou, sorrindo por baixo daquela máscara misteriosa que usa no rosto.

-Sa...sabe o...o que...o que é? – eu respondi, completamente corada – Eu acho...acho que...que entrei na lo...loja errada pro...professor!

Fala sério! Quem gostaria de comprar lingerie com o professor por quem está apaixonada?

-Professor? Então eu dou aulas para você? – ele disse, curioso.

Eu suspirei, enchi o pulmão com todo o ar e coragem que encontrei e respondi, dessa vez sem gaguejar:

-Sim! Eu sou a aluna nova, Sakura Haruno! Hoje eu deveria ter tido aula com o senhor, mas o professor Asuma avisou que o senhor estava doente...

-Ah, sim...eu ouvi falar de você. Eu acordei com um pouco de gripe e não pude ir dar aula cedo...mas agora já estou melhor.

- O senhor...trabalha aqui?

-Sim...essa loja é de outra professora, a Anko. Eu ajudo ela nas horas vagas.

Por que não fiquei surpresa em saber que a loja era daquela professora? Mas, naquele momento, cheguei a uma conclusão: para um homem estar trabalhando numa loja daquelas, então a dona deve ser no mínimo...namorada dele! Droga!

-Hum...legal! – foi tudo o que consegui responder.

-Mas, e então, vai comprar algo? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Já que estava ali, resolvi seguir em frente.

-Hum...sabe...eu precisava de...de umas calcinhas e...e também sutiãs.

Ele subiu numa escadinha e pegou algumas peças em uma prateleira alta.

-Essas chegaram recentemente! – falou ele, colocando uma pilha de roupas íntimas em cima do balcão – Ou pelo menos foi isso que a Anko me disse.

Comecei a abrir as peças para olhar, com um pouco de vergonha mas...o que era aquilo? Havia algumas peças extremamente indecentes ali! Uma calcinha trazia escrito na frente "entre sem bater". Caramba! Em outra, a parte de trás não era mais que um fiozinho fino...devia ser bem desconfortável! Tinha até uma com um buraco na frente! CREDO!

Eu olhei com cara de espanto para o Senhor Comestível, segurando uma das peças indecentes. Ele olhou para a calcinha que eu segurava e corou.

-Opa...desculpe, Sakura! Acho que peguei a pilha errada! – ele disse, subindo novamente na escadinha e trazendo novas lingeries.

As outras calcinhas eram bem melhores...peguei algumas delas e alguns sutiãs sem escolher muito e paguei. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível! Era estranho saber que o professor saberia as calcinhas que eu usaria nas aulas dele...

Eu estava saindo da loja carregando a sacola com as compras quando ele me chamou.

-Hum...Sakura! Como nova cliente da loja, você tem direito a um brinde...pegue! – disse ele me entregando uma calcinha embrulhada. Por que ele estava novamente corado?

Saí da loja e entrei no beco ao lado, cheia de curiosidade para ver o brinde. Abri. Corei. Era uma das calcinhas com um furo na frente...como se algum dia eu fosse usar aquilo!

Guardei rapidamente na sacola, com medo que alguém visse. Saí do beco e peguei o caminho de casa.

Estava correndo em direção à minha casa quando esbarrei em alguém. Caí de bunda no chão, largando a sacola e fazendo com que minhas calcinhas e sutiãs novos se espalhassem pela calçada.

-Ai, me desculpe! – falei catando as calcinhas e colocando na sacola.

-Sem problemas! – respondeu a voz. Olhei para cima e me deparei com o professor Sasori.

-Olá professor! Eu estava distraída... – falei, finalmente tendo terminado de catar as lingeries.

-Entendo...isso é seu? – perguntou ele, erguendo a calcinha comprometedora na mão.

-Hã...acho...acho que sim! – respondi. Peguei a calcinha e efiei na sacola rapidamente. – Tchau professor! – falei antes de sair correndo novamente.

Ele ficou parado na calçada, me olhando ir embora.

**XxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxxX**

_Cof, cof...fui só eu ou mais alguém sentiu um cheiro de triângulo amoroso no ar? Ops! Não digo mais nada! Vamos às reviews..._

_Gu3Mii: eu também amo apelidar professores...principalmente os que eu odeio! Eu já tive dois professores apelidados de Homer Simpson, por serem carecas e barrigudos...um dele tinha a barriga tão grande que deitava a própria cabeça nela e dormia daquele jeito, de pé!_

_Tinha outro que era o "professor babá", porque ele era a cara do Vin Diesel naquele filme "Operação Babá". _

_Ainda tive um que recebeu o apelido de "cuzido", porque tinha cara de bêbado...HUASHUASHUAS. _

_HUASHUASHUAS...cabeça menor que o corpo...coitado! Também tive um professor assim, e o apelido dele era "coxinha". _

_Filho do sadam é foooooda pra um professor de religião...a minha professora de religião a gente chamava de "Dani-se" porque o nome dela era "Danise"...é só colocar um hífen no meio que vira "dani-se"._

_Obrigada, e continue lendo!_

_Hatake Sandrinha: olha seu nome aqui!!!!!!! HUASHUASHUAS. Bom, eu já expliquei na comunidade que o meu nome aqui é esse por causa do Harry Potter e do ator que interpreta ele. Aliás, "Pure-blood" também é uma referência a Harry Potter. _

_Bom, deu pra perceber que eu não gosto da Karin...e o Deidara é irmão da Ino só porque os dois são loiros, HUASHUASHUAS. Eu achei que "Senhor Comestível" se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil do Kakashi._

_Nya, seu nome vai aparecer de novo ali embaixo, quando eu responder sua outra review._

_Tsunay Nami: Obrigada! Yaoi também não é muito minha praia, mas eu achei que seria divertido colocar um pouco de NaruSasu, apesar de eu amar o Sasuke._

_Ah, os dois se mercem!_

_HUASHUASHUAS._

_Beijo._

_Hatake Sandrinha: olha seu nome aqui de novo!!!!!!! HUASHUASHUAS (risada tosca)._

_Adoro inventar apelidos! _

_HUASHUASHUAS..._

"_Entre tapas e beijos,_

_É ódio é desejo..." (momento Leandro e Leonardo)._

_É bom saber que uma "leitora profissional de fics" como você está gostando._

_Obrigada por ler!_

_Haruka's Onigiri: também tenho tara por professores...HUASHUASHUAS. Que bom que está gostando!_

_Aliás, a fic "Inevitável" é da Fakepro, não minha, mas também é muito boa!_

_Bom, é isso aí...beijos para todos e até a próxima!!!!!!!!! _

_P.S.: Um obrigado especial aos que estão comentando lá na comunidade "Kakashi and Sakura love": Nihal, Hatake Sandrinha (seu nome pela terceira vez aqui!), Yasmim, __蜜蕾拉__oMimíh!__暁__, Zephyr-san e Luna...OBRIGADA!_


	4. Chapter 4 Os Sentimentos se Confundem

Depois dos acontecimentos constrangedores envolvendo calcinhas e professores gostosos, cheguei em casa.

"_**I'm trouble**_

_**Yeah trouble now**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll**_

_**I got trouble in my town**_

_**I'm trouble**_

_**Yeah trouble now**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll**_

_**I got trouble in my town"**_

Encontrei um recado na secretária eletrônica. Era do meu pai. Dizia algo mais ou menos assim:

"_Querida, vou jantar com a Julia e passarei a noite nos sets filmando cenas noturnas. Coma algo saudável._

_Beijos e até amanhã!"_

Demorei alguns minutos para perceber que ele estava se referindo à Julia Roberts. Passaria a noite nos sets filmando cenas noturnas? Sei. Só se essas cenas envolvessem sexo e motel.

Comer algo saudável? Ele devia estar tomando cerveja e comendo amendoins naquela hora!

Comi um pedaço de pizza que encontrei na geladeira...pelo gosto, deveria estar meio estragada. Mas eu não ligo pra essas coisas...eu não gosto de desperdiçar comida boa!

Quero dizer, se fosse uma folha de alface eu não me importaria em jogar no lixo.

No dia seguinte, fui correndo para o colégio porque havia acordado atrasada. Cheguei à porta da sala e encontrei a Ino e o Deidara tapando a entrada.

-O que vocês tão fazendo? – perguntei ofegante.

-Pra passar por é preciso pagar pedágio agora, baby! – respondeu Deidara, piscando.

-Eu não vou te dar meu dinheiro! – questionei.

-Não é dinheiro, benhê! – falou a Ino, cruzando os braços – Explica pra ela o que é Deidara!

-Com prazer! – disse o loiro, colocando as duas mãos sobre meus seios e dando um belo de um apertão – UIA! Os seus só perdem para os da Hinata até agora!

Dei um soco na cara dele. Depois disso, ele passou o dia todo na enfermaria do colégio.

-Agora você vai ficar aqui comigo, já que me fez perder o outro cobrador! – resmungou Ino.

-Tá louca? Eu não vou ficar apertando peitos! – respondi.

-Claro que não vai, Trouble! A partir de agora a passagem de mulheres é gratuita. Só homem paga.

-E o que a gente aperta neles?

-Isso! – falou a loira apertando a bunda de um garoto qualquer que estava entrando na sala bem naquela hora. LEGAL! Eu sempre adorei apertar bundas!

Fiquei ao lado da porta junto com minha amiga. Logo o tal Sasuke apareceu.

-Pedágio, querido! Nesse país nada é de graça! – falei, me colocando entre ele e a porta da sala.

-Eu não vou pagar nada!

-VAI SIM! – berrei, indo para trás dele e dando um belo beliscão naquela bunda...e que bunda!

-AIIIII, sua...sua...BOBA! – berrou ele, acariciando o traseiro.

-Não enche o saco ou eu vou contar pro Naruto que você me assediou sexualmente! – falou a Ino, se metendo na conversa.

-Mas isso é mentira! – retrucou o garoto.

Então, ela pegou a mão dele e colocou sobre os próprios seios.

-Não é mais!!!!!

-QUE NOJO! – berrou ele – Vou ter que desintoxicar minha mão! – e assim, saiu com direção ao banheiro, a mão pendendo imóvel no ar.

Caímos na gargalhada.

Ficamos sem "clientes" por um tempo, até que vi alguém se aproximando. A tal pessoa estava escondida por trás de um mapa enorme que carregava.

-Oba, mais um! – falei, piscando para a Ino.

-Não! Sakura, espera...

Tarde demais! Já tinha apertado a bunda.

-PEDÁGIO!!!!!!! – berrei.

-Como? – retrucou a pessoa, sem sair de trás do mapa.

-PE-DÁ-GIO! Tem que pagar para entrar! – falei novamente.

-Me desculpe, eu não sabia disso! – respondeu a pessoa, saindo de trás do mapa.

Gelei.

-Pro...pro...professor Sasori? – gaguejei – Eu...não vi...pensei...um garoto qualquer...tem aula de artes hoje?

-Vocês não têm aula comigo hoje! Eu só estou trazendo esse mapa aqui porque a professora Konan me pediu ajuda. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Meu coração acelerou...por que? Ele nem era o Senhor Comestível...o que estava acontecendo comigo?

-Algum problema aqui? – perguntou uma voz vinda do corredor.

Meu coração acelerou novamente.

Bem que dizem que é só pensar no demônio que ele aparece...mas é claro que aquele ser estava mais para um ANJO do que para um DEMÔNIO.

-Não é nada professor Kakashi...eu estava conversando com as alunas sobre o trabalho de artes. – falou Sasori.

-Certo...bom, então continuarei meu caminho. Até mais Sasori, Sakura... – disse Kakashi, indo em direção a outra sala.

-Bom, garotas...também tenho que ir! Vou deixar o mapa ali e irei para minha sala. Até qualquer hora, Sakura! – falou o Ruivo Sexy, acenando.

-DROGA, viu! – reclamou a Ino, quando já estávamos sentadas dentro da sala aguardando a professora – Por que os dois professores mais gostosos daqui sabem o seu nome e não sabem o meu?

-É por causa da minha beleza! Quando eles olham para minha testa e-nor-me, têm vontade de beijá-la . – respondi piscando.

Já que na sexta-feira eu não tinha aulas com professores que valessem à pena, o dia foi mais chato que o normal.

-Quer sair hoje à noite? – perguntou a Ino, quando nos encontramos com o Deidara na saída do colégio.

-Para onde?

-Por um acaso eu conheço o barzinho que nossos professores, incluindo os bonitos, freqüentam toda sexta. – ela respondeu.

-Tô dentro!

**XxXxxXxXXxxxxXxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

_A-há! Aposto que pensaram que o ser por trás do mapa fosse o Kakashi...ENGANEI VOCÊS! _

_Desculpem isso, eu sou baka mesmo._

_Esse capítulo não foi muito esclarecedor porque não teve KakaSaku. Mas o próximo será, eu prometo. _

_Reviews:_

_Katamy Hanara: olá! Bem-vinda ao meu lindo mundo da imaginação! _

_Obrigada..._

_Mas a Sakura tem que sofrer...não é justo ela conseguir ficar com um gostosão de modo tão fácil! Coitadas das encalhadas como eu...HUASHUASHUAS._

_Beijos_

_Haruka's Onigiri: Hum...Bifum e Danet? Esse devia ser dos bons!_

_Meu professor de física do ano passado parecia uma mula velha!_

_Ah, uma vez eu falei que um certo professor era chato e ele ouviu!_

_OMG, que vontade de me matar naquela hora! HUASHUASHUAS_

_Sakura é uma garota de sorte! Fico até com raiva dela!_

_Beijos ( e um beijo para o professor gostosão "Danet" caso ele leia isso algum dia)_

_Gu3Mii: HUASHUASHUAS...SIM! Mas coxinhas são gostosas, então tecnicamente o professor deveria ser gostoso...mas eu garanto que não era!_

_Uou, obrigada!_

_Sim, o Kakashi deu uma calcinha indecente para ela...mas não foi com intenção! Era brinde, coisa da loja, e ele não é dono da loja! Mas se ele ficou envergonhado provavelmente teve pensamentos eróticos envolvendo a Sakura e a calcinha...HUASHUASHUAS._

_Deixe para tapar os olhos só quando a fic acabar!!!_

_Beijos_

_Hiei-and-shino: UOU! Sasori e Kankurou? Nunca imaginei esse casal! E olha que eu gosto de casais estranhos...sempre imaginei como seria um filho da Sakura com o Kizame, HUASHUASHUAS. _

_Mas deve ter rolar um clima entre eles...ambos gostam de marionetes e talz...faz sentido!_

_Nossa, então eu realmente tenho sorte que você leia minha fic mesmo odiando os casais! Eu não consigo ler fics de casais que eu não gosto, tipo NaruSaku._

_Obrigada por ler por minha causa!_

_Beijos_

_Hatake Sandrinha: OLHA SEU NOME AQUI DE NOVO! HUASHUASHUAS...só pra não perder o costume!_

_Deidara é sensível lá no fundo...mas beeeeeeeeem no fundo!_

_O pai dela é meio a meio, tipo aquelas bolachas Trakinas: às vezes liberal, às vezes conservador...mais para frente ele aparecerá mais na fic!_

_Meu, eu sempre achei a Anko meio putinha...HUASHUASHUAS._

_Com certeza a Sakura é uma FDP sortuda...na minha rede só cai os Rock Lee's da vida._

_Até a próxima..._

_Beijos_

_Natsumi Takashi: obrigada! Mas aqui tem que ser igual novela da Globo, parando na melhor hora...HUASHUASHUAS._

_Bem-vinda e continue acompanhando!_

_Beijos_

_E agora, um beijo especial pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pra Xuxa e pra Sasha! HUASHUASHUAS._

_Brincadeira!_

_Beijo especial para o povo lá da comu "Kakashi and Sakura love"._

_BEIJÃO!_

_**Aguardo mais reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Era uma vez no bar

Depois da aula, peguei um táxi e fui para o bar que a Ino tinha me falado. Ela havia me passado o endereço e me oferecido uma carona. Obviamente, me recusei a andar de carro novamente com um certo garoto chamado Deidara dirigindo.

"_**If you see me coming**_

_**Down the street then**_

_**You know it's time to**_

_**Go (and you know it's time to go**_

_**cause here comes trouble)"**_

O lugar era pequeno, mas bem estiloso. Encontrei o loiro e a loira um pouco longe da entrada do bar.

-Não vamos entrar? – perguntei, me aproximando deles.

-Bom, o Deidara até pode entrar...ao contrário de nós duas! – falou a Ino.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi...vocês me convidaram para ir num local onde eu não posso entrar? – reclamei zangada. Fala sério! Eu tinha colocado meu melhor vestido, me embonecado toda e estava com um salto de três centímetros! Acreditem, eu me sinto em cima da Torre Eiffel quando uso esse "super salto".

-Querida! – exclamou a Ino estalando os dedos como se eu fosse um poodle adestrado – Eu nunca disse que seria fácil entrar...Deidara, explica o esquema!

-Sim, capitã! – exclamou o pau-mandado – O negócio é o seguinte, cabelo de chiclete: eu entro no bar e vou até o banheiro masculino. Lá tem uma janela que só abre por dentro...obviamente é através dela que vocês entrarão!

Vendo minha cara de "por que eu ainda estou aqui com esses loucos depois de ouvir isso", o Deidara acrescentou:

-Relaaaaaaaaxa, honey! Nós fazemos isso toda semana!

Ótimo. Por que ninguém me avisou que eu tinha feito amizade com dois delinqüentes juvenis?

Então, lá foi o Deidara. Ele passou pelos seguranças da entrada sem nenhum problema. A Ino me puxou para a parte de trás do estabelecimento, onde havia uma janela.

Um tempo depois, a janela se abriu "misteriosamente".

-Eu vou primeiro e depois você me imita! – falou a Ino subindo em uma lata de lixo para alcançar a janela. Logo ela já estava lá dentro.

Imitei-a e subi na lata, entrando também.

-Eu disse que nós éramos especialistas! – falou o Deidara piscando.

A alegria durou pouco. Ouvimos um barulho de alguém indo em direção ao banheiro masculino.

-Caracoles! Bora entrar aqui! – falou o loiro oxigenado empurrando eu e a irmã dele para dentro de um box e fechando a porta. Nós três, com muito esforço, ficamos em pé na tampa do vaso sanitário para que não notassem nossos pés.

-Quem é? – perguntou a Ino.

Eu, que estava mais na ponta, estiquei o pescoço para espiar...

-Caramba! É o Senhor Comes...quero dizer, é o professor Kakashi! – cochichei, sem tirar os olhos dele.

-O que ele ta fazendo? – perguntou o Deidara.

-Tá abrindo o zíper da calça... acho que vai fazer o "número um"! – respondi.

-Eu quero ver também! – falou a Ino me empurrando.

-Ei! Esse camarote já tem dona! – reclamei.

-Deixa de ser chata problemática! O Kakashi é o professor mais gostoso do colégio...PRECISO ver isso!

-O Sasori é mais bonito! – falou o Deidara.

Nós duas o encaramos.

-Tá se entregando, é? – perguntei.

-Ah...eu não quis dizer isso! – respondeu ele, corando.

-O Kakashi ta entrando no box aqui do lado! – susurrei.

-Deidara, troca de lugar comigo! Da pra ver melhor daí... – mandou a Ino.

-Só se você me pagar uma grana!

-Sai daí Deidara!!!!!!!

-Calem a boca vocês dois! – mandei.

Um minuto de silêncio.

-Deidarinha lindo...troca de lugar comigo? – perguntei de forma meiga.

-Eu pedi primeiro, sua testuda!

-Dane-se sua porca!

Nós duas começamos a nos estapear naquele box apertado.

-Eu vou cair! – reclamou o Deidara.

Tapas, puxões... nós três caímos para fora do box, quebrando a porta e tudo. Mas o pior foi que isso aconteceu no momento em que o Senhor Comestível lavava as mãos.

Ele se virou ao ouvir a confusão e perguntou, ao nos ver estatelados no chão com pedaços do que havia sido uma porta:

-Vocês aqui? Sakura, você e sua amiga não são menores de idade?

-Sakura? Que Sakura? Você me confundiu com outra pessoa, HAHA! – falei sorrindo falsamente enquanto puxava os meus "maravilhosos" amigos para fora do banheiro. Aquele havia sido o pior mico da minha vida.

O Senhor Comestível ficou lá parado, olhando a cena com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Fora do banheiro, finalmente larguei os irmãos "Débi e Lóide".

-UAU! Isso foi...muito LEGAL! Minha adrenalina ta a mil... – falou o Deidara.

-Mas é um gay mesmo! Só tu pra ficar excitado com um mico desses! – esbravejou Ino.

-Eu não estou excitado!

-Ah, claro! Esse volume protuberante aí na tua calça é originário de nascença... – retrucou ela ironicamente.

-AH, CALEM A BOCA! – berrei, impacientemente – Eu vim aqui para me divertir mas até agora essa foi uma das piores noites da minha vida! Agora, nós iremos até aquela mesa vazia lá no canto, vamos nos sentar e nos comportar como pessoas civilizadas!

Silêncio.

-O nome do meu cachorro é Seiya.

-E no que isso interfere aqui, Deidara?

-Calma rosadinha! Eu só quis quebrar o clima pesado!

Irritante, é sério.

Sentamos-nos à mesa e bebemos três copos de água de torneira, já que essa era a única bebida não alcoólica servida no bar.

-Você não precisa beber isso já que é maior de idade! – falei para o loiro anta sentado ao meu lado.

-Mas eu que vou dirigir o carro!

-Nossa! Que milagre uma atitude dessa vinda de você!

Ficamos lá sentados espiando a mesa em que estavam alguns de nossos professores. Localizei o Senhor Comestível, o Ruivo Sexy...além daqueles que eu denomino "inferiores", ou seja, aqueles que não são gostosos. Isso inclui o Gai e a Anko.

Logo uma música começou a tocar. Vi a Anko convidar primeiramente o Senhor Comestível e logo depois o Ruivo Sexy para dançar...nenhum dos dois aceitou! Ela teve que se contentar com o Gai...cheguei a sentir pena dela. Ok, a quem eu estou enganando? Eu com certeza NÃO senti pena.

-Hum...Ino! O que você acha de convidarmos o professor Kakashi e o professor Sasori para dançar? – arrisquei.

-Nossa, finalmente uma boa idéia aqui! Vamos lá a-go-ra Trouble!

-Ok, mas...por favor...pare de me chamar de "Trouble"!

-Tudo bem, Testuda.

É. Não melhorou muita coisa.

-E eu? – choramingou o Deidara.

-Sei lá! Vai fazer um streap tease em cima do balcão! – respondeu a Ino-porca.

-Beleza! – concordou ele, indo para cima do balcão e começando a rebolar e tirar a roupa. Logo os seguranças o botaram para fora do bar.

Chegamos à mesa dos professores discretamente. Eu suspirei e falei:

-Boa noite, professores!

-Olá Sakura, e... – começou o Sasori.

-Ino! Meu nome é Ino, profi!

-Então eram mesmo vocês lá no banheiro? – perguntou o Kakashi, erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

-Bom...na verdade...é... – tentei arrumar uma desculpa.

-Deixe isso para lá, Kakashi! Como diria o Gai, é apenas o fogo da juventude se manifestando nessas belas jovens! – falou o Ruivo Sexy.

-Mas...e então...vocês querem dançar? – perguntei timidamente.

-Claro! Seria ótimo, né Kakashi? – falou Sasori novamente.

-Hum, eu não sei... – respondeu Kakashi.

-Aqui nós não somos professores! Vamos lá! – teimou Sasori, pegando meu braço. Me arrepiei naquela hora.

Os olhos do Senhor Comestível acompanharam a mão do Ruivo Sexy agarrar-me pelo braço e, então, ele falou:

-Ok...eu danço com a Sakura e você com a loirinha!

-Ino, profi, Ino! – insistiu minha pobre amiga.

-Que seja! – respondeu Kakashi me puxando pelo outro braço e me arrastando para a pista de dança. O Sasori pareceu não gostar muito disso, mas mesmo assim dançou com a Ino.

A música era bem agitada, e logo fui me soltando. Comecei a dançar em volta do Senhor Comestível. Ele parecia ser meio tímido, já que simplesmente ficava parado me observando. Eu nem ligava...rebolava, descia até o chão e subia novamente...de esguelha, via a Ino fazendo a mesma coisa com o Ruivo Sexy.

A próxima música também era dançante, e o Kakashi pareceu se animar mais. Me puxou fazendo-me ficar de costas para ele, ao mesmo tempo que me abraçava. Senti a ponta do nariz dele roçando em meu pescoço.

Fiquei novamente frente a frente com ele, que agora segurava minha mão e passava pelo seu corpo.

Fui me aproximando, preparada para dar o bote. Nossos rostos estavam a meio centímetro de distância quando ele cochichou em meu ouvido:

-Me desculpe, mas não podemos fazer isso! – e logo em seguida me deixou sozinha, indo embora.

Fiquei perdida em meio aquele mar de gente dançando, até que a Ino me puxou para o banheiro masculino...sim, nós teríamos que sair do bar pelo mesmo lugar que entramos.

-E o Sasori? – perguntei.

-Viu o Kakashi indo embora e foi atrás dele...ele não parecia muito animado dançando comigo! Não parava de olhar para vocês...

-Impressão sua! – falei com um sorriso amarelo. Eu não mencionei, mas havia notado a mesma coisa que ela.

Encontramos o Deidara dormindo dentro de seu carro no estacionamento. Depois de umas batidas na janela ele acordou.

Me despedi de meus dois amigos loucos e peguei um táxi para casa.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Opa! Ta aí o capítulo da semana...consegui me arrastar até o computador para digitar, mesmo estando com preguiça._

_Reviews: _

_Naty-nee-chan: bem-vinda à fic! Fico feliz que tenha gostado...beijinhos._

_Gu3Mii: micos...minha especialidade! _

_É incrível! No Word o capítulo parece ENORME, e quando eu posto aqui ele fica minúsculo..._

_Ta aí a continuação...espero que goste!_

_Nya, eu também queria um Senhor Comestível no meu colégio..._

_Beijos._

_Hatake Sandrinha: Genteeeeeeeeee, a Hatake Sandrinha ta na Globo, quero dizer, ta na minha fic! Tão vendo? É aquela ali segurando um cartaz enorme onde está escrito "ME FILMA GALVÃO!" HUASHUASHUAS...zuando._

_Ah, eu também nunca gostei dessas brincadeiras. Yes, Sasukemo mostrando todo o seu lado afeminado aqui na fic! _

_Ah, pelo menos uma eu enganei! HUASHUASHUAS._

_Os Rock Lee's são ruins...feios...e não conhecem pinças! Eu não gosto deles..._

_Anko é putinha mesmo...HUASHUAS._

_Beijos._

_Lunoca: que bom! Rir é bom...eu acho! Ah, eu gosto da Sakura...mas morro de inveja dela, principalmente nas minhas fics!_

_Espero que dê muitas risadas com esse capítulo..._

_Beijocas._

_Tsunay Nami: sim! KakaSakuSaso...nunca vi esse triângulo em uma fic! Espero que a minha seja a primeira..._

_Que bom que gostou...eu também sairia correndo!!!!!!_

_Opa, enganei mais uma...HUASHUASHUAS._

_Bjxx. _

_Hatake Sakura XD: ah, quem não quer apertar uma bunda dessas? Ui! Deve ser "A" bunda, HUASHUASHUAS. Eu também LOVO ele, e já estou MORRIDA de amores por ele faz tempo...mas eu sempre dou um jeito de me "desmorrer" para escrever a fic! HUASHUASHUAS._

_Bejinhu._

_V sensei: HUASHUASHUAS...eu fazia ele pagar de novo, só pra apertar aquela bunda mais uma vez!_

_Eu preferia que o Kakashi fosse me mostrar os produtos na minha casa...HUASHUASHUAS._

_Ta aí a continuação..._

_Beijos!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Até a próxima!_

_Curtam o capítulo e, se não for pedir muito, deixem reviews!_

_Beijão..._


	6. Chapter 6 A primeira vez de Sakura

Inexplicavelmente, eu acordei cedo no Sábado. Levantei-me da cama, bocejei, cocei os olhos...e me lembrei de que não tinha visto meu pai na sexta, ou seja, tinha saído sem permissão.

Com medo da suposta bronca que levaria, me arrastei até o quarto dele e abri a porta. Olhei para a cama dele e qual foi minha surpresa? Não havia apenas um montinho embaixo do edredom, e sim dois! Sim, meu pai tinha dormido com uma mulher...mulher porque, que eu saiba, ele nunca foi gay.

Cheguei perto da cama para verificar quem era a nova escolhida dele. Fiquei aliviada por perceber que aquela cabeleira loira não poderia ser da Julia Roberts, afinal, a Julia é casada.

A vagabunda, digo, a nova namorada do meu pai estava roncando com a cabeça virada para baixo, babando no travesseiro de penas de ganso. Ela acordou com o som de meus passos e foi virando o rosto lentamente em minha direção.

-Hum...Paris Hilton? – perguntei enquanto ela se virava para mim.

-Não, querida! – respondeu o ser, virando-se completamente em minha direção – Sou eu, o Deidara!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! – berrei.

"_**No attorneys**_

_**To plead my case**_

_**No orbits**_

_**To send me into outta space**_

_**And my fingers**_

_**Are bejeweled**_

_**With diamonds and gold**_

_**But that ain't gonna help me now"**_

Abri os olhos, me acostumando com a claridade que invadia o quarto. Estava estatelada no chão, ao lado da minha cama.

-Ufa! Foi só um sonho...ou melhor, pesadelo! – falei aliviada, me levantando do chão e massageando meu traseiro dolorido com a queda.

Só para verificar, resolvi ir até o quarto do meu pai. Não havia nada nem ninguém na cama dele. Então, fui verificar a secretária eletrônica.

_Oi querida, tudo bom? Papai vai passar a noite fora novamente...irei jantar com a família da Julia!_

_Nós estamos super amigos agora, e ela é uma ótima pessoa, até disse que vai me apresentar a uma amiga solteira. _

_Peça algo para jantar e ponha na minha conta._

_Beijos._

Ele havia deixado o recado na sexta. Pelo menos não saberia que eu havia saído sem pedir.

Tomei um banho morno. Enquanto a água escorria pelo meu corpo, me lembrei dos momentos com o Senhor Comestível. Eu cheguei a pensar que ele sentira ciúmes de mim...mas, pensando melhor, concluí que se ele realmente gostasse de mim teria me beijado.

Vesti a primeira coisa que encontrei no meu armário, tomei um copo de leite gelado e fui para a rua, só para olhar o movimento. É nisso que dá não se ter nada para fazer.

De repente, ouvi duas vozes que me fizeram arrepiar...

-Ah, mas eu sabia! Só podia dar nisso! – dizia a dona da primeira voz – Deidara no volante, perigo constante!

-Ino do lado, perigo dobrado! Cala a boca sua biscate! – respondia a outra voz.

Dei meia volta e apressei o passo de volta para casa. Não estava com vontade de agüentar a "Paris Hilton" e a "Nicole Richie" logo cedo.

-Não me vejam, não me vejam, não me vejam... – eu murmurava baixinho indo em direção a casa.

-EI! AQUELA NÃO É A SAKURA?????? – berrou Deidara.

"MERDA!", pensei automaticamente.

-É sim! GAROTA PROBLEMAAAAAAAAAAAA, vai ignorar seus amigos? – disse Ino.

Me virei, suspirei, armei meu melhor sorriso falso e fui em direção aos dois.

-O que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntei.

-Ah, meu pai pediu pra gente comprar pão...mas o meu maninho aqui bateu o carro num poste! Agora o carro ta ali na oficina da esquina e a gente tem que esperar ele ficar pronto. – respondeu a loira lançando um olhar assassino ao irmão.

-Também, com você falando do meu lado o tempo todo! _Deidara, olha o sinal! Deidara, olha o caminhão! Deidaaaaaraaaaaaaa, você não ta vendo o poste?_- retrucou o outro, imitando a voz estridente da irmã – E você? O que ta fazendo aqui?

-Tipo...eu MORO aqui! – falei apontando minha casa.

-MEUUUUUUUUUUUUU SENHOR! Tu moras nessa MANSÃO? – perguntou a Ino.

-Acho que sim! – respondi. Já estava tão acostumada em morar em mansões que nem notava mais o quão impressionante era o tamanho destas.

-Pô...não vai convidar a gente pra entrar? – perguntou o loiro.

-Deidara! – exclamou Ino pisando no pé dele.

-AI! Pare com isso! Você também tá louca para entrar!

-Desculpem-me, mas hoje não poderei convidá-los...meu pai ta em casa e...não ta com vontade de receber visitas! – menti com um sorriso amarelo – Mas que tal vocês virem amanhã? Chamem o resto do povo que a gente faz uma festinha aqui! – completei diante das carinhas decepcionadas deles.

-OPA! Belezura! – falou Deidara, se animando.

-Que ótimo! Nunca fui a uma festa de milionários! Ta combinado...até amanhã! O carro já deve estar pronto. – falou a Ino puxando o Deidara com direção à oficina e acenando para mim.

Ufa! Tinha me livrado dos dois...mas no dia seguinte teria que agüentar uma festa. "Espero que meu pai passe o domingo com a família da Julia Roberts!" pensei. Afinal, eu não havia perguntado a ele se poderia dar uma festa. Eu estava só me metendo em confusão com aqueles amigos da onça.

Sem nada para fazer, caminhei até um mercado ali perto para comprar as coisas para a festinha hiper "divertida" que me aguardava. Seria uma grande aventura, pois eu nunca tinha estado em um mercado antes. Meu pai sempre comprava as coisas pela internet...fala sério! Só ele pra comprar leite através de um computador.

Entrei e fiquei tipo "uau!". Nunca imaginei que poderia comprar tantas coisas em um único lugar. Vi uma senhora entrando no mercado também e resolvi imitá-la...sabe como é, era minha primeira vez.

A mulher pegou um carrinho, eu a imitei. Enfiou o dedo no nariz... mas isso eu com certeza não imitei. Ela começou a escolher o que queria e colocar dentro do carrinho, e eu logo percebi como as coisas funcionavam ali. Incrível como aprendi rápido...muitas vezes eu mesma me impressiono com minha inteligência. Sim, esse último comentário foi irônico.

Comecei a andar pelos corredores do estabelecimento procurando coisas para a festa. Não sabia o que levar.

-Hum...refrigerante! – falei diante de uma enorme pirâmide composta por centenas de latinhas metálicas.

Estiquei o braço tentando alcançar a lata do topo, mas não consegui. Fiquei na ponta dos pés...foi em vão! Irritada, puxei uma latinha qualquer do meio da pirâmide.

-Droga! – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer antes de ver aquela avalanche de latas vindo para cima de mim.

Fechei os olhos, pronta para sentir o impacto daquilo tudo quando...senti meu corpo sendo empurrado para o lado e caindo no chão.

Eu estava deitada e percebi que havia alguém em cima de mim. Abri os olhos lentamente...um ser maravilhosamente belo de cabelos prateados me olhava preocupado.

-Será que eu morri e estou no céu? – murmurei.

-Por sorte não foi hoje o dia de sua morte, Sakura! – respondeu o Senhor Comestível se levantando e estendendo a mão para mim, com um sorriso naquele rosto esculpido pelos deuses.

Fiquei de pé e sorri, corando. Tinha acabado de pagar mais um mico na frente dele.

-Fazendo compras, professor?

-Sim! Professores também precisam se alimentar. E você?

-Ah, eu...estava comprando coisas para minha festa de amanhã. Aliás, o senhor quer ir? – falei sem pensar. Provavelmente ele me achou uma oferecida naquela hora.

-Hã...eu não sei se é uma boa idéia... – ele respondeu coçando a cabeça.

-Chame os outros professores também...será ótimo! Na minha ficha escolar tem o meu endereço. – falei enquanto pegava algumas latas de refrigerante do chão e colocava no carrinho – Espero vocês lá! Ah, e na festa terá muita sardinha em lata pra comer! – acrescentei ao ver a enorme quantidade de latas de sardinha no carrinho dele.

-Essas sardinhas são para o meu gato! – ele falou rindo.

-Ah, que legal! Eu adoro gatos...como é o nome dele?

-Óbito...qualquer hora você pode passar lá em casa para ver ele! Ele adora visitas.

Fiquei de boca aberta...ele estava me convidando para ir na casa dele!

-Eu adoraria... – respondi.

-Ah, Sakura...só mais uma coisa! Aquilo que aconteceu ontem no bar...esquece, Ok? Eu...havia bebido muito e não estava muito bem. – falou ele, vermelho.

Decepcionei-me com aquelas palavras, mas tentei não demonstrar.

-HAHA, claro...foi só coisa do momento mesmo! Bom, eu tenho que ir...espero te ver lá em casa amanhã! – falei me afastando.

Terminei minhas compras rapidamente, paguei e fui de táxi para casa. Não estava com a mínima vontade de carregar um monte de sacolas a pé. Além disso, eu estava realmente triste. A noite anterior havia sido maravilhosa para mim...mas agora eu tinha certeza que para ele não fora nada especial.

-Homens são como as estações do ano, sempre passam! – pensei em voz alta enquanto descarregava as compras. Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Isso aí povo! No próximo capítulo teremos uma festa de arromba! _

_Vamos às reviews, né?_

_Chris-san Hakiva: UOU! Obrigada, obrigada...desse jeito vou começar a pensar na possibilidade de publicar um livro...HUASHUASHUAS. Que bom que tu gostou! Beijinho._

_Hiei-and-shino: Ok, prometo que no próximo capítulo (o da festa, MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA) eu vou tentar por um pouquinho de KanSaso em sua homenagem. Nya, obrigada...kisses._

_Hatake Sandrinha: ah, eu tenho uma fissura pelo Deidara...eu sempre quis que o tio Kishimoto fizesse ele meio doidão no mangá, HUASHUASHUAS. Mas ao invés disso ele matou o meu loiro. Também acho...KAKASHIDUMAOOOOOO! HUASHUASHUAS. Beijocas._

_Gu3Mii: que bom que gostou...talvez eu faça mais triângulos amorosos...talvez um hexágono amoroso...ou um octógono amoroso...HUASHUASHUAS. Beijão._

_laura raquel: que bom que achou isso! Ta aí a continuação...bejooooooo._

_sweet kun: que bom que você abriu uma conta aqui, meu " fã nº um". Ta aí o poste...Beijuuuuu. _

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_Isso aí...aguardem o próximo capítulo! Tudo pode acontecer na festa..._

_Reviews, onegai!!!!!!!!!_

_BEIJÃO! _


	7. Chapter 7 Introdução à Festa

Ok. Certo. Ahãm. Lá estava eu, jogada no sofá. Eu precisava organizar uma festa para o dia seguinte...e teria que ser uma BOA festa caso eu quisesse impressionar o Senhor Comestível. E eu queria impressioná-lo, ah como queria! Ou eu o esquecia, ou o conquistava. Tentei a primeira opção, mas era muito difícil. Então, só me restava a segunda.

"_**You think your right**_

_**But you were wrong**_

_**You tried to take me**_

_**But I knew all along**_

_**You can take me**_

_**For a ride**_

_**Cause I'm not a fool out**_

_**So you better run and hide"**_

Só havia um problema: eu nunca havia organizado uma festa na minha vida. Claro, eu já tinha ido a várias festas – festa do Oscar e do Globo de Ouro com o meu pai, festa de aniversário de uns parentes que eu nem sei o nome... – mas organizado? Nunca!

Peguei um bloquinho e uma caneta. Arranquei uma folha e escrevi em letras enormes logo no topo da página: _Passos para se Organizar uma Festa Maneira_.

Embaixo do título, escrevi: _Passo número um: comprar as coisas necessárias. _Ok, isso eu já havia feito. _Passo número dois?????. _Certo, qual era o passo número dois? Eu não fazia idéia!

Me joguei no sofá novamente...pensar, era isso o que eu precisava fazer. Um tempo depois, encontrei a luz no fim do meu túnel, o Mestre Miyagi do meu karate kid...CONTRATAR ORGANIZADORES PROFISSIONAIS DE FESTA! Era tão óbvio!

Peguei a lista telefônica e encontrei uma parte dedicada aos organizadores de eventos em geral. Liguei para o primeiro número que vi, sem nem olhar o nome. Uma foz feminina atendeu.

- B.O.F.E. Eventos, em que podemos ser útil? – perguntou a mulher do outro lado da linha.

-Bofe eventos? – questionei horrorizada...que raio de nome era aquele?

-Não querida, não é "Bofe"! É **"**B.O.F.E.**", B**onitões **O**rganizadores de **F**estas **E**stilosas – respondeu a mulher irritada.

-Tudo bem, eu já saquei! – falei calmamente. Para se intitularem "bonitões", o pessoal de lá devia ser de uma humildade...

-E então, em que podemos ajudar?

-Eu preciso de uns Bofes, digo, eu preciso de uns B.O.F.E.'s para organizarem minha festa.

-Ótimo querida. Passe-me seu endereço que logo dois de nossos melhores Bofes, digo, dois de nossos melhores B.O.F.E.'s estarão aí.

Passei meu endereço e me joguei no sofá novamente, esperando os tais Bofes, quero dizer, os tais B.O.F.E.'s.

Acabei cochilando e só fui acordar com a campainha tocando. Levantei-me, arrumei o cabelo e fui até a porta. Abri e dei de cara com um homem bonitão de olhos e cabelos negros usando rabo-de-cavalo que me lembrava alguém e um esquisitão azul com cara de tubarão.

-B.O.F.E. Eventos. Para organizarmos sua festa só é necessária sua dedicação, sua colaboração e seu dinheiro! – falou o esquisitão azul sorrindo. Ele devia ter gastado horas decorando aquele texto.

-Hum...certo! Podem entrar... – falei dando passagem – Sou Sakura...Haruno Sakura.

-Viu, viu Itachi? – falou o azulado cutucando o de cabelo preto – Eu disse que pra morar nessa casa tinha que ser alguém famoso...ela é a filha daquele astro que estrelou o sucesso de bilheteria "As Longas Tranças de um Careca'. Você se lembra? O Haruno faz o papel do careca de tranças!

-Hum...Calado Kisame, estamos aqui a serviço! – respondeu o tal Itachi com um olhar mortal – Que tipo de festa você quer organizar Senhorita Haruno?

-Do tipo que impressiona professores gostosos de literatura! – respondi sorrindo.

-Sei. – disse ele friamente – O que eu quis dizer é se a senhorita gostaria de algo em particular em sua festa, como, por exemplo, mágicos, palhaços, escultor de balões ou streapers.

-Só não peça para o escultor fazer uma girafa com o balão...o pescoço sempre fica torto! – alertou Kisame.

-Na verdade eu quero uma festa simples, sem nenhum tema específico. Eu já comprei as coisas necessárias...só não sei como proceder. – expliquei.

-O que você comprou? – perguntou Itachi.

-Comida, refrigerante e...só! Hehehe...

-Então faça o seguinte: coloque a comida e o refrigerante em cima de uma mesa no centro da sala. Coloque também copos e pratos descartáveis. Sua festa estará pronta. – disse ele calmamente, sem sorrir uma única vez.

-Isso mesmo! – completou o azulão sorrindo – Agora...com todos esses conselhos, você nos deve uma pequena quantia de 500 euros.

-O que? 500 euros por um simples conselho? – perguntei pasma.

-Claro, nosso serviço é de primeira! E a gente cobra em euro porque é mais chique! – argumentou o esquisito.

Aff. Se meu pai soubesse disso me mataria. Paguei os B.O.F.E.'s e fiz a única coisa que me convinha: vesti meu pijama e dormi. Só dormindo eu me esqueceria do dinheirão que havia desembolsado para a maldita festa.

Acordei no domingo com o telefone tocando. Corri desembestada pela casa em direção ao aparelho.

-A...Alô? – falei, colocando o telefone no ouvido.

-Querida? Sou eu, o papai!

-Ah...oi pai!

-Espero que esteja tudo bem aí. Só queria avisar que desde ontem de tarde eu estou filmando cenas do filme em uma cidade próxima de Konoha...provavelmente só voltarei na terça.

-BELEZA! – gritei.

-O que você disse, filha?

-Eu? Eu disse...eu disse VENEZA! Por acaso é em Veneza que você está?

-Hum...não! Veneza fica bem longe de Konoha...você ta indo bem em geografia, filha?

-Ah, claro, claro...até terça! – respondi, desligando o telefone.

Era ótimo saber que eu teria tempo para colocar a casa em ordem antes de o meu pai voltar. De repente, ouvi a campainha.

Corri para a porta e dei de cara com...

-Ino? Deidara? Tobi? Esquisitoqueeunãoseionome? O que vocês fazem aqui?

-Viemos te ajudar a arrumar a festa, é claro! Não me leve a mal, mas você é meio breguinha... – disse Ino, olhando com um olhar reprovador para o meu pijama laranja fosforescente com bolinhas roxas.

-Obrigada... – respondi emburrada – Podem entrar.

Todos entraram. O esquisito que eu não sabia o nome ficou vidrado em um cofre de porquinho que enfeitava uma estante da sala.

-Te...tem dinheiro aqui? – perguntou ele pegando o porquinho nas mãos.

-Não sei... – respondi.

-Larga isso Kakuzu! Se você quer dinheiro, vai rodar bolsa na esquina! – falou Ino.

-U-HU! Eu posso? Sério? – perguntou ele animado.

-Vai meu filho, vai...aliás, já vai tarde! – falou Deidara.

O tal Kakuzu tirou uma bolsa rosa toda purpurinada sabe-se lá de onde e foi correndo pra esquina da minha casa.

-Gente...uma perguntinha básica; que horas a droga dessa fes...digo, que horas essa maravilhosa festa começará?

-Ih, meu bem! Começa as 10 da matina e vai até a hora em que o povo não se agüentar mais de pé! – respondeu Deidara – Aliás, você sabe o que um escorregador falou para o outro?

-Eu sei, eu sei! – disse Tobi, balançando os braços freneticamente – Mentira...eu não sei!

-O que o estúpido escorregador falou para o outro, Deidara? – perguntei revirando os olhos.

-Como os anus passam rápido por aqui...MUAHAHUAHUAHUA...fala sério, hein? Eu sou uma comédia.

-Ah, nossa...e como! – exclamou Ino, pondo o dedo na garganta fingindo que ia vomitar – Testuda, quer ajuda? – perguntou ela se virando para mim.

-Claro! Coloquem a comida, os refrigerantes, os copos e os pratos em cima daquela mesa ali no centro da sala! – mandei. Se eu tinha gastado 500 euros naqueles conselhos, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era utilizá-los.

-UAU! E eu pensando que você não sabia nada de festas! – disse a Ino, impressionada.

É. Parece que os conselhos dos Bofes, digo, dos B.O.F.E.'s não foram de todo ruim.

-Trouble, eu trouxe um CD! – mostrou-me Deidara, sorrindo.

-Ok...pode colocar para tocar. Eu vou me trocar e já volto.

Vesti uma roupa preta...sabe, é como dizem: na dúvida use preto. Voltei à sala e notei que mais convidados já haviam chegado. O Sasukemo e o Naruto estavam se comendo no sofá e Ino, Deidara e Tobi dançavam perto do aparelho de som...havia ainda várias outras pessoas, muitas das quais eu nem conhecia. É, eu era a única que não havia sido informada de que a festa começaria logo pela manhã.

Estiquei o pescoço procurando o Senhor Comestível, mas não vi nenhum professor. Sem nada para fazer, me sentei ao lado do casal no sofá. Olhando aquele garoto de cabelo preto com penteado estilo Sonic, me lembrei de algo.

-Ei, Sasuke... – falei cutucando ele – Você tem algum irmão?

-Tenho. – respondeu ele, após recuperar o fôlego perdido no beijo – Ele organiza festas.

Eu sabia que os olhos do tal Itachi eram familiares...e os dois eram arrogantes. Só podiam ser irmãos.

-Você mora com ele? – questionei, procurando saciar minha curiosidade.

-Sim. Nossos pais nos expulsaram de casa devido... ãh...devido nossa opção sexual. Eles nos mandam uma pensão todos os meses, mas não gostam de manter contato conosco.

-Sinto muito... – falei. Mas eu ainda precisava fazer uma pergunta – O namorado do seu irmão é um tal de Kisame? Eles me ajudaram a organizar a festa.

-É sim. – respondeu o moreno, voltando sua atenção para o loiro ao seu lado.

-GENTE!!!!!!!!! – gritou Ino, de repente, abaixando o som – Agora a gente vai brincar de sete minutos no paraíso!!!

Fala sério! Não seria nada agradável ficar sete minutos trancada em um armário com um ser qualquer logo pela manhã.

-E o primeiro casal que vai pro armário, ou melhor, para o paraíso é... – continuou Ino – SAKURA E TOBI!

-O...O QUE? – perguntei me afogando com o ar.

-Não se preocupe! O Tobi é um bom garoto!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Eu sei, eu sei...eu tinha prometido uma festa de arromba nesse capítulo! Mas eu não podia pular a parte da organização, né?_

_Mas não se preocupem, no capítulo 8 é quando a festa começa realmente a estourar! _

_Só um comentário sobre o nome do capítulo 6: eu sabia que vocês pensariam besteira, seus eros! Na verdade, o nome do capítulo era pra ser "A Primeira vez de Sakura no Mercado", mas ficou muito grande e não coube._

_Reviews: _

_Uchiha-Tomoyo: uou! Me pegou no flagra, ou melhor, na hora do post! Ta aí o capítulo 7...beijo!_

_V sensei: Festa é sempre bom! "Hoje vai ser uma festa, bolo e guaraná, muito doce pra você!" Mas a festa vai começar realmente no próximo capítulo...aguarde! Beijo. _

_Hatake Sandrinha: HUASHUASHUAS...essas mentes pervertidas de hoje em dia! Tudo má influência..._

_INNER: é! Má influência de escritoras como você!_

_Cofcof_

_Nossa, eles nem trocaram um beijo ainda...não dava pra transar logo de cara, né? HUASHUASHUAS...o pesadelo foi mais um dos momentos bakas que eu adoro colocar nas fics! Obrigada...acho que minha especialidade é realmente comédia pelo visto. _

_HUASHUASHUAS...você é tipo uma profeta1 XP _

_Bom, a organização da festa está explicada toda nesse capítulo...espero que tenha gostado! Kisses. _

_Chris-san Hakiva: tarado da machadinha? HUASHUASHUAS...isso me lembra Harry Potter. Esse povo aqui é realmente pervertido...acha mesmo que uma escritora santa como eu colocaria coisas pervertidas na fic? HUASHUASHUAS. Ah, o capítulo 6 foi um dos maiores! Bom, boa sorte com seu irmão...beijinho. _

_Naty-nee-chan: HUASHUASHUAS...mais uma mente poluída por aqui! A festa vai ficar boa, aguarde...bjo. _

_Hiei-and-shino: nossa! Que vício nesse casal! Não garanto que eles fiquem juntos no final porque tem o Deidara no páreo... mas no mínimo ele vão trocar uns beijos! HUASHUASHUAS. Aguarde o próximo capítulo, quando o casal vai se encontrar na festa. Bjo. _

_sweet kun: até você pensou besteira! Meu Deus, onde está a inocência desse povo? HUASHUASHUAS. Beijinho. _

_L Akatsuki: Obrigada! Eu vi sua review lá em "Paixão de Aluguel", mas como infelizmente a fic já acabou, não deu pra responder lá. Obrigada de qualquer forma. Ah, eu também tenho inveja...com professores como esses, as aulas seriam sempre ótimas! Vou tentar postar mais rápido semana que vem, já que será um capítulo HOT!_

_Beijos..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_É isso aí amorecos...até o próximo capítulo!_

_Reviews, please!_

_Beijos...see ya! _


	8. Chapter 8 Festa de Arromba!

Senti várias mãos me empurrarem para dentro do armário com o Tobi. A porta foi fechada e os sons vindos de fora foram abafados. Estava desconfortável ficar lá dentro...era apertado, cheirava a mofo e eu nem conhecia direito aquele garoto estranho com uma máscara ainda mais estranha no rosto.

"_**I'm trouble**_

_**Yeah trouble now**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll**_

_**I disturb my town**_

_**I'm trouble**_

_**Yeah trouble now**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll**_

_**I got trouble in my town"**_

-Hum...então...a gente tem que ficar aqui por sete minutos? – ele perguntou com aquela voz fina.

-Sim. – respondi, quase sendo asfixiada por um casaco que se enroscara no meu pescoço.

-Bom...uma vez o Deidara-san me disse que nessa brincadeira a gente deveria dar uns amassos em quem fosse para o armário conosco... – ele disse.

"Merda!", pensei, " Agora só o que me falta é esse garoto querer me agarrar".

-Sakura-san...você se importa se eu não der uns amassos em você? Eu gosto de outra pessoa... – continuou Tobi.

-Cla...claro que não! – exclamei surpresa. Era muito fofo da parte dele não querer magoar aquela a quem seu coração pertencia – Eu...entendo. Também gosto de outra pessoa.

Silêncio.

-É o professor Kakashi, não é? – perguntou ele, virando-se para mim.

-O...o que? – falei me engasgando – Cla...claro que não! Ele é meu professor...apenas professor. Ele é alguém que eu...eu admiro.

-Não precisa mentir Sakura! Eu vi tudo...

-Tu...tudo o que?

-A cena...no mercado. Eu vi como você olhava para ele.

-Mas você...estava no mercado? – perguntei perplexa.

-Sim...estava comprando absorventes para a minha mãe.

-Ah...bom...eu admito! Eu gosto dele sim... – falei suspirando – Mas, e você?

-Eu o que?

-De quem você gosta Tobi?

-Ãh...eu? Ah...você não vai querer saber... – respondeu ele, nervoso.

-Ah, me conta! Não é justo você saber de quem eu gosto e eu não saber de quem você gosta! Eu juro que não falarei para ninguém! – insisti.

-Ok...eu...EU GOSTO DO DEIDARA-SAN! – gritou ele, me assustando. Dei um pulo para trás me apoiando na porta do armário. Eu nunca imaginei que em Konoha existissem tantas pessoas com...hum...opções sexuais tão variadas.

-Ah...e...você nunca tentou se declarar pra ele? – perguntei me recuperando do susto.

-NÃO! O Deidara-san gosta de outra pessoa...

"Professor Sasori", foi o que pensei na hora. De repente, a porta atrás de mim se abriu fazendo com que eu caísse de bunda no chão.

-Acabou o tempo, pombinhos! Foi bom pra vocês? – perguntou Ino, piscando.

-Ah, nossa, E COMO! – respondi – Agora eu vou escolher o próximo casalzinho sortudo!

Nessa hora, a loira chegou perto do meu ouvido e cochichou:

-Testuda...me faz um favor? Me manda pro armário com o Sai!

-Credo! – cochichei em resposta – Você gosta daquela bicha de pinto atrofiado que usa blusa curta?

-Não se preocupe! Quando eu casar com ele, darei um jeito naquele visual! – respondeu ela – Aliás...como você sabe que o júnior dele é atrofiado?

-Aff...é só uma suposição!

-Ah...sendo assim, sim!

-Ok...agora o próximo par que visitará o paraíso será... – anunciei, encarando uma Ino cheia de expectativas – INO E SHINO!

-O...O QUE? – gritou a loira – Eu...eu...EU TE MATO TESTUDA!

-Agora estamos quites, querida! – falei, empurrando ela e o "garoto inseto" para o armário – Bom proveito!

Depois disso, fui circular pela festa para ver se avistava certo professor gostosão, mas ele ainda não chegara. Voltei para o armário sete minutos depois e abri a porta.

O Shino saiu de lá andando normalmente, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Já a Ino parecia enojada.

-Ele ficou os sete minutos inteiros catando aranhas no seu armário e colocando em um vidrinho! – ela me falou, demonstrando ainda mais nojo.

De repente, a campainha tocou.

-QUEM TÁ PERTO DA PORTA ATENDE! – gritei. Um convidado abriu a porta, revelando o Senhor Comestível seguido de perto pelo Ruivo Sexy e por todos os outros professores do colégio...caracas! "Eu não imaginei que todos fossem comparecer...", pensei na hora.

-AI-MEU-DEUS-MEU-BUDA-MEU-SÃO-JOSÉ-MEU-SANTO-ANTÔNIO! – falou uma Ino atônita ao meu lado – Quem foi a pessoa anta e sem noção que convidou os professores para essa festa?

-É! – concordei, tentando disfarçar meu nervosismo – Quem foi a anta?

-OBRIGADO POR NOS CONVIDAR PARA SUA FESTA, SENHORITA HARUNO! – gritou o professor Gai por cima das cabeças dos outros convidados.

Sorri forçadamente diante do olhar assassino da minha amiga.

-Por favor...não me mate, ta? – pedi.

-Eu-só-não-vou-te-matar-porque-você-é-a-amiga-mais-podre-de-rica-que-eu-já-tive-e-vai-me-dar-um-belo-presente-na-segunda-para-compensar-isso! – respondeu ela, cerrando os punhos.

-Vou é? – questionei. Mas, diante de outro olhar mortal, completei – Cla...claro que eu vou! Você gosta de jóias?

-Hum...diamantes, por favor! – falou ela, virando a cara.

-E VAMOS COMEÇAR A FESTA! AH, MULEQUE! – berrou Gai novamente, se juntando ao Deidara que já dançava em cima da mesa – LIBEREM ESSE FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!

Logo outros garotos subiram na mesa também.

Estava imaginando como me aproximar do meu futuro marido quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Virei e dei de cara com o professor Sasori.

-Tudo bom, Sakura? Ótima festa...

-Ãh...obrigada! Hehe... – respondi.

-Você mora em uma bela casa...combina com você! – falou ele, me olhando maliciosamente. SOCORRO! O professor estava me cantando!

-Haha...o...obrigada!

-Então... – continuou o ruivo – Você quer dan...

-Sasori! – interrompeu-o uma voz que me fez arrepiar – Eu vi uma pintura intrigante ali atrás...você pode me acompanhar para dizer o estilo que o artista utilizou na obra? Sabe como é, eu gostei muito...Ah, e olá Sakura!

-O...oi professor Kakashi! – eu disse. Era minha impressão ou ele estava me protegendo do Sasori?

-Vamos então. – respondeu Sasori carrancudo. Os dois se afastaram, deixando-me sozinha novamente. Resolvi descansar em um dos quartos.

Entrei no quarto mais próximo e me deparei com uma cena que eu não gostaria de ter presenciado: Neji e Tenten...praticamente nus...entre beijos...e coisas a mais, se é que me entendem...ECA! Sorte que eles estavam tão concentrados que nem me notaram...saí de lá rapidinho e voltei para a festa, anotando mentalmente que eu deveria trocar os lençóis daquela cama. Tive uma surpresa.

Os móveis da minha sala haviam sido afastados, deixando um espaço enorme no cômodo. Quase todos os convidados formavam uma grande roda, permanecendo apenas Gai no meio. Uma música bem agitada tocava e ele dançava e dava instruções que todos imitavam.

-Braço direito pra cima! – disse ele, fazendo com que todos erguessem o braço – Mão esquerda na cintura! Muito bom! Agora...rebooooooooola até o chão! Rebooooooooola até o chão! Rebooooooooola até o chão!

Sério...quem visse de longe pensaria que eram um bando de macacos.

-O Gai sabe como agitar uma festa, né? – disse uma voz perto de mim.

-Professor Kakashi... - falei me virando para olhá-lo – Hum...fico muito feliz que tenha vindo!

-Eu que agradeço pelo convite...desculpe-me por ter trazido todos os professores, mas a fofoqueira da Anko anunciou sua festa para todo mundo após eu ter contado a ela...

-Sem problemas... festa sem gente não é festa!

Um loiro interrompeu minha conversa ao trocar a música e anunciar em voz alta:

- Agora...vamos deixar as coisas mais...CALIENTES por aqui! Bóra agitar essa budega, povo!

A música começou a tocar...era um ritmo sensual, agitado, meio latino...realmente, "caliente" era a melhor definição. Senti uma mão me puxar para o meio da sala agora transformada em pista de dança.

-Finalmente dançarei com você... – disse o professor Sasori piscando.

Ele colocou delicadamente minhas mãos sobre seus ombros e encaixou as próprias mãos em meu quadril, fazendo-me ficar vermelha. Ele começou a mexer conforme o ritmo da música, e eu apenas o acompanhava.

Fui ficando cada vez mais solta e desinibida. Vários casais agora se formavam, dançando descontroladamente. Ele me fez girar rapidamente três vezes seguidas e me aparou em seus braços logo depois, quando fui em direção ao chão.

-Está gostando, Sakura? – perguntou ele em meu ouvido ao me puxar novamente de encontro ao seu corpo.

-Si...sim! – respondi ofegante. Eu amava o Senhor Comestível, mas não podia negar que também sentia algo a mais pelo Ruivo Sexy, afinal, ele era tão...SEXY!

-Que bom...porque eu também estou gostando! – sussurrou novamente, fazendo-me tremer.

Sasori começou a mexer mais uma vez, fazendo com que eu o acompanhasse. Ele era um ótimo dançarino.

Ele começou a descer a mão por meu corpo, acariciando minhas coxas. A nossa dança já estava indo longe demais...

-Pro...professor... – susurrei – Eu estou cansada...vamos descansar?

-Mas a música ainda nem acabou, Sakura...

-Por favor...

Ele me largou e olhou em meus olhos. Em seguida, encarou algo atrás de mim por alguns minutos. Finalmente, olhou-me novamente dizendo:

-É melhor eu ir...tenho certas coisas para fazer... – e foi embora sem que mais ninguém percebesse.

Virei para observar o que ele estava encarando minutos atrás e me deparei com o Senhor Comestível vindo em minha direção.

-Você está bem? – ele me perguntou.

-Melhor agora. – respondi sorrindo. Notando que a música ainda tocava, arrisquei minhas fichas - Será que nós poderíamos terminar a dança daquele dia no bar aqui e agora?

-Eu não sei...

-É só uma dança...eu não mordo, professor... – falei, deixando meu lado sensual brotar. E olha que eu nem sabia que tinha um lado sensual.

Ele apenas sorriu e segurou minhas mãos, bailando em um estilo que lembrava salsa misturada com um toque de sofisticação. Dançamos nos encarando nos olhos, mas como tudo que é bom, a música logo acabou.

-Espero que tenha gostado da dança, senhorita! – disse ele fazendo uma reverência e se afastando, sorrindo. É. No final das contas, a festa não estava tão ruim.

Me dirigi até a cozinha e peguei um copo de água para me recompor. Enquanto bebia, fui olhar a rua através de minha janela e me deparei com uma cena estranha. O professor Sasori conversava em frente a minha casa com um cara com estranhas pinturas no rosto.

Estiquei a cabeça para fora tentando ouvir parte da conversa, mas eles falavam muito baixo. Um gesto um tanto diferente vindo do ruivo me impressionou: ele pegou as mãos do outro cara entre as suas, acariciando-as. Cuspi toda a água que havia em minha boca.

Em seguida, o homem que apelidei de "Cara Pintada" corou e foi embora acenando. Sasori foi na direção contrária.

-Peraí... – falei em voz alta, enquanto tentava encaixar as peças em minha cabeça – O professor Sasori é bissexual?

Balancei a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos e voltei para a sala. Uma música lenta tocava, mas foi bruscamente interrompida por Deidara que, novamente, ergueu o tom de voz.

-GENTE! – gritou ele – Acabei de ser informado que a Karin resolveu fazer uma festa para competir com a da Sakura! Ela contratou um DJ de renome mundial e todos nós fomos convidados!

Tudo aconteceu como num passe de mágica. Em um momento, minha casa estava cheia e, segundos depois, todos tinham ido embora para a casa da Karin. Até mesmo aqueles dois traidores que eu considero meus amigos.

Observei o estado deplorável em que minha casa se encontrava e me joguei no sofá.

-Somos só eu e você novamente, meu sofá amado! – falei.

-Onde foi todo mundo? – disse, de repente, uma voz atrás de mim – Antes de eu ir ao banheiro a casa estava cheia!

Levantei-me em um pulo e respondi:

-Foram todos para a festa da Karin...

-E você não vai? – perguntou o Senhor Comestível.

-Não...uma festa já está bom demais para mim! Além disso, tenho que arrumar essa bagunça...

-Eu posso te ajudar se você quiser...

-Nã...não precisa... – gaguejei. Além de lindo ele era gentil!

-Bom, se você não quer minha companhia...

-É CLARO QUE EU QUERO! – berrei – Quero dizer...seria ótimo ter alguém para me ajudar! – completei, tentando consertar meu estrago.

-Vamos começar então...temos muita o que fazer!

Passamos o resto do dia limpando a casa...estava tão bom ficar ali com ele que eu nem me lembrei que poderia contratar alguém para arrumar a bagunça por nós.

Já estava anoitecendo quando terminamos.

-Nossa! Sua casa é realmente grande! – falou Kakashi sentando-se no sofá.

-É mesmo! – concordei, me sentado ao lado dele.

-Já é tarde...tenho que ir! – disse ele se levantando.

-Não! – discordei, segurando o braço dele e largando em seguida – Você está muito cansado e já está escuro lá fora professor...que tal dormir em um dos quartos de hóspedes daqui de casa? Eu posso lhe emprestar algum pijama do meu pai...

-Sakura...eu...

-Fica! – insisti.

Ele me encarou e, por fim, suspirou e disse:

-Ok, eu fico...estou muito cansado mesmo. Amanhã acordo bem cedo e passo em minha casa antes de ir trabalhar.

Sorri e levei-o até o melhor quarto de hóspedes da casa. A noite seria longa!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_OLÁ! Gente, antes de responder as reviews eu gostaria de avisar que eu poderei demorar mais para postar a fic a partir de agora...por que? Bom, o fato é que segunda minhas aulas começam e eu estou no terceiro ano...ano de vestibular...não preciso dizer mais nada, né? Eu tentarei escrever e postar sempre que puder, mas, se demorar, não pensem que eu abandonei a fic, ok?_

_Reviews:_

_Gu3Mii: Olá! Sem problemas...o importante é que você leu e está gostando! Muitooooooo obrigada...ah, e eu escolhi Ino e Deidara como irmãos por um motivo bem tosco: a cor do cabelo...XP...HUASHUASHUAS. Beijos._

_Hatake Sakura XD: OMG! Sorte que o Itachi estava do seu lado para te trazer de volta ou eu perderia uma leitora! Ah, eu quero um Itachi também...onde você comprou o seu? XD Ah, eu também tenho vários maridos amiga...Sasuke, Kakashi, Sasori, e por aí vai! Bom, ele é gay...mas sorte que é só na fic! Aliás, nessa minha fic tem mais gay que heterossexual... HUASHUASHUAS. Continue animada! Beijinho. _

_Hiei-and-shino: você ganhou! Como da pra perceber, nesse capítulo 8 já teve uma pequena introdução à SasoXKan...já arranjei outro par pro Deidei...HUASHUASHUAS. Mas ainda vai demorar um pouco para os dois ficarem juntos definitivamente...seja paciente! Nem precisa fazer fic pra mim...só se você quiser, é claro. Obrigada...Beijo! _

_Uchiha-Tomoyo: Muito obrigada! Desculpe-me por te fazer esperar...mas ta aí a continuação! Beijinhos. _

_Hatake Sandrinha: yo! É, acho que descobri meu dom XD Vou parar de estudar pra escrever comédia! Opa, mentira...HUASHUASHUAS./ Ah, eu quero que todos os Akatsukis tenham uma participação na fic, nem que seja algo curto e sem noção como a participação do Kakuzu./ Pois é! E ainda por cima cobraram em euro os miseráveis, HUASHUAS./ Ah, eu não sabia o que escrever! Veneza foi a primeira coisa que eu lembrei que rimava com beleza/SasuNaru forever! Caracas, tem muito gay nessa minha fic...muito yaoi pra uma fic só, HUASHUASHUAS./ Haha, eu nem digo nada quanto ao álcool porque ainda não bebo.../Tobi bonito? Ai...eu nem imagino como é a cara dele! Uma mistura de Madara e Óbito talvez...nunca se sabe!/ Bom, considerando o tamanho da sua review, acho que você não esqueceu nada XP...BEIJÃO! _

_Kuroyama Hikari: obrigada! Além de ler e deixar reviews você faz propaganda da minha fic pela classe? UAU! Obrigada em dobro! Ah, logo logo você aprende a mexer direito no site...acredite, até alguns dias atrás eu nem sabia deixar reviews XD Beijo pra você e suas amigas! _

_marcelle kurosu: hum...boa pergunta! Nem eu sei direito quando...HUASHUASHUAS. Brincadeira! Provavelmente será no próximo capítulo...opa! Dei spoiler da fic! Bom, é isso aí...esse Kakashi ta lerdo, né? HUASHUAS...beijo! _

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_Oba! Próximo capítulo tem Sakura e Kakashi sozinhos na mansão Haruno! Tudo pode rolar... _

_BEIJOS PRA VOCÊS, MORANGUETES DO MEU KOKORO!_

_Ah, e é claro: REVIEWS ONEGAI! _

_Bye _


	9. Chapter 9 Poderes Curativos da Cereja

O quarto no qual o levei tinha uma enorme cama de casal e um banheiro com hidromassagem e tudo mais. Ele realmente pareceu impressionado quando entrou.

-É aqui...fique a vontade!

-Obrigado...acho que vou tomar um banho! – respondeu ele.

-Ah, claro... – concordei, pensando em como ele ficaria despido – Tem toalhas limpas no banheiro! Eu vou pegar um pijama do meu pai...

-Ele não ficará irritado, Sakura? Eu realmente não quero incomodar...

-Meu pai não vai ligar não! – respondi. Claro que ele não se importaria, pois não ficaria sabendo de nada daquilo.

"_**So if you see me coming**_

_**Down the street then**_

_**You know it's time to**_

_**Go (go-oh-oh...I got)"**_

Saí do quarto e peguei um pijama azul marinho que encontrei no guarda-roupa do meu pai. Voltei ao quarto de hóspedes e notei a porta do banheiro semi-aberta. Cheguei mais perto e falei, sem me atrever a espiar apesar de estar morrendo de vontade:

-Hum...professor?! Deixarei o pijama em cima da sua cama.

Ele não respondeu...provavelmente não ouvira.

-PROFESSOR! – gritei. Novamente não recebi resposta.

"Ok, só me resta uma alternativa...", pensei enquanto adentrava o banheiro. A fumaça que se espalhava no local devido à água quente me impedia de enxergar muita coisa.

Comecei a andar, os braços estendidos para frente fazendo com que eu não desse de cara na parede. Minhas mãos bateram em algo liso.

Passei a acariciar fosse lá o que fosse. Senti músculos bem definidos sob minha palma e notei que só podia ser o peitoral do Senhor Comestível...

Algo me dizia para parar, mas eu não resisti...fui descendo as mãos, sentindo sua barriga 'tanquinho'. Passei meus dedos por seu umbigo, cintura, e continuava descendo. Estava próxima à "zona de perigo" quando duas mãos fortes agarraram meus pulsos.

-Pro...professor Kakashi! – falei, recolhendo minhas mãos – Eu vim trazer seu pijama...tentei chamá-lo mas não obtive resposta e...

-Obrigado, Sakura...pode deixar em cima da cama, por favor. – disse ele. A fumaça finalmente se dissipara e eu podia encará-lo. Ele tinha apenas uma toalha presa na cintura. Senti minha face esquentar e saí de lá correndo, largando o pijama na cama.

Entrei no meu quarto e me joguei de bruços na cama, a face ainda quente. Lembrei-me da sensação de ter aquela pele sob a minha mão. Afundei a cara no travesseiro e suspirei.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti um pijama qualquer. Meu estômago roncou.

-Droga...eu nem comi nada na festa! – falei em voz alta.

Levantei-me e fui até o quarto do Senhor Comestível. Bati na porta e sua voz disse-me para entrar.

Obedeci. Ele já estava vestindo o pijama do meu pai, que ficava um pouco largo nele. Secava seus cabelos prateados com a toalha enquanto me olhava atentamente, principalmente minhas pernas. Observei minha imagem no espelho que havia no quarto de hóspedes e corei notando que, sem perceber, havia vestido um pijama super curto.

-O...O senhor está com fome? – perguntei – Eu não comi na festa e estava pensando em preparar algo...se quiser eu preparo algo para o senhor também...

-Seria ótimo! – respondeu ele – Mas antes, eu gostaria de pedir que você não me chamasse de 'senhor' na sua própria casa. Eu estou aqui como amigo, e não professor...guarde as formalidades para a escola. – completou, sorrindo meigamente.

-Hum...ok! Então...o senh...digo, você gostaria de comer algo?

-Adoraria!

Fomos para a cozinha onde peguei uma panela e comecei a fazer lámen, a única coisa que eu sabia cozinhar. Liguei o fogão e, sem querer, acabei queimando a ponta dos dedos.

-Ai... – gemi.

Kakashi rapidamente foi até mim e puxou-me para perto da pia, onde colocou meus dedos embaixo da água fria.

-Vejo que você é desastrada na cozinha como eu... – disse ele, tirando meus dedos da água e aproximando sua boca deles, assoprando logo em seguida – Pronto! Agora, pode deixar que eu termino a comida...vou me esforçar não quebrar nada.

-O...obrigada. – falei, sentando em uma cadeira próxima.

-Sem problemas. Eu já me queimei diversas vezes na cozinha...mas dizem que quando nos casamos, todos os machucados saram.

-Então provavelmente ficarei machucada para sempre... – deixei escapar.

Ele se virou em minha direção, cruzou os braços e falou:

-Não se preocupe. Você é uma garota bonita e inteligente...milhares de homens aceitariam se casar com você.

-De nada adianta ter milhares de homens aos meus pés se nenhum deles é aquele que eu amo – soltei novamente. É, eu estava bem saidinha...nem eu mesma me reconheci!

Ele me olhou profundamente nos olhos.

-Então...o cara que você ama não dá a mínima para você?

-Na verdade...eu acho que ele só me vê como amiga. Nada mais. – disse cabisbaixa.

Kakashi se aproximou de mim, pegando meu queixo e erguendo-o, obrigando-me a olhar em seus olhos novamente.

-Se esse cara não te ama... – disse ele – Ele deve ser um idiota. Só alguém muito cego não enxergaria a garota maravilhosa que você é!

Eu praticamente derreti naquela hora. Ele era tão...doce! E, mesmo que sem saber, tinha xingado a si mesmo de idiota.

Comemos em silêncio. Eu lavei a louça e ele secou tudo.

-Obrigada...você está me ajudando muito hoje. E nem é por obrigação...

-Eu que agradeço...pelo menos uma noite eu não precisarei ficar sozinho no meu apartamento... – agradeceu ele.

-Sozinho?! E o seu gato? – questionei, lembrando-me do episódio do mercado.

-O que?! Ah...cla...claro! Meu...meu gato, como eu pude me esquecer dele! – respondeu o Senhor Comestível, ficando muito nervoso e embaraçado – é que...a companhia de um animal é diferente da companhia de uma pessoa e...eu deixei comida para o Minato, ele vai ficar bem...bom, eu vou dormir! Boa noite...

-Eu pensei que o gato se chamasse Óbito... - sussurrei quando o professor já havia ido para o quarto.

Dei de ombros e fui em direção ao meu quarto também. Deitei na cama e tentei dormir.

Fiquei me revirando sobre os lençóis por um bom tempo, até que desisti. Levantei-me e caminhei sorrateiramente até o quarto do Senhor Comestível na esperança de que ele também estivesse acordado.

Abri a porta devagar. Vi seu corpo estendido sobre a cama, usando apenas a calça do pijama que eu lhe dera. Ele suava e se revirava, dizendo coisas inaudíveis. Aproximei-me preocupada e pude finalmente entender o que ele dizia.

-Não...não...se afaste dela... – ele cochichava ainda se revirando – Seu desgraçado...Sasori...não deixarei você chegar perto dela...não!

Sentei-me ao lado de seu corpo e cutuquei-o.

-Pro...professor? Kakashi?

Ele não acordava, apenas continuava a se mexer e falar ao mesmo tempo.

-Não...não...SAKURA! – gritou ele, abrindo os olhos e erguendo-se de repente, ficando sentado na cama. Ele ofegava muito.

-Pro...professor? – chamei mais uma vez, já que ele parecia não ter notado minha presença.

Para minha surpresa, ele me puxou e me abraçou fortemente junto de seu peito, afagando meus cabelos desgrenhados.

-Foi...foi só um pesadelo... – ele disse, finalmente me soltando.

-O senhor...você...você disse o nome do professor Sasori. E o meu. – falei observando-o.

-Sim...eu...sonhei com vocês. Algo bobo, sem importância. – respondeu ele, não muito certo sobre o que disse.

-Eu...vou fazer um chá! – falei, indo para a cozinha.

Voltei ao quarto dele carregando uma bandeja com duas canecas de chá. Entreguei uma para Kakashi dizendo:

-Antigamente, minha mãe costumava me dar esse chá quando eu tinha pesadelos...ela dizia que transformava os sonhos ruins em sonhos bons.

Ele tomou um gole. Eu fiz o mesmo, sentindo meu corpo todo esquentar com o líquido quente que descia por minha garganta.

-Muito bom... – disse ele.

-É feito com folhas secas de cerejeira. Algumas pessoas dizem que a cereja tem o poder de acalmar nossa alma...

-Seu nome...significa flor de cerejeira, não é?

-Sim...é mais ou menos isso.

-Você realmente tem o poder de acalmar minha alma...assim como as cerejas. – ele disse, largando a xícara na cômoda e aproximando-se de mim.

-Eu...é...que bom. – respondi, deixando minha xícara de lado também.

-Mas quanto mais você acalma minha alma, mais meu corpo fica inquieto...as cerejas também têm o poder de acalmar nossos corpos?

-Talvez... – sussurrei, vendo aquele rosto se aproximar do meu.

-Bom saber...agora você já pode colocar seu poder em prática... – disse ele por fim, cobrindo meus lábios com os seus.

Senti aquela boca quente grudada na minha, meu corpo se arrepiava...nossas línguas se entrelaçavam enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos.

Alguns minutos depois nos separamos.

-Me desculpe Sakura...eu...perdi o controle... – desesperou-se ele.

-Não se preocupe...boa noite! – respondi, correndo para meu quarto.

Porém, antes de sair, consegui ouvir quatro doces palavras vindas daquela boca saborosa que eu provara:

-Boa noite...minha cereja.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tsc, tsc...que decepção, hein gente? Eu fico duas semanas sem postar e, mesmo assim, somente quatro pessoas me deixam reviews. Fiquei emo agora. Eu espero que aqueles que não comentaram no capítulo passado tenham pelo menos lido. _

_Reviews:_

_Hiei-and-shino: que bom! Mas já alerto você de que ainda poderá haver um pouco de SasoSaku e SasoDei...mas o casal final e definitivo será realmente KanSaso, ok? Oba! Presente! Obrigada desde já...e, de nada, eu que agradeço. Beijos minha fã! _

_Schne Hissi: todos temos nosso lado perva...HUASHUASHUAS. Mas cuidado! Aprecie com moderação! A continuação ta aí...strawberry kiss for you, honey!_

_blueberry-chan: hehe...sorte que o Kakashi não é um Jiraya da vida, ou então a Sakura perderia toda a sua inocência de uma só vez XD Calma que muito coisa sobre o Sasori ainda será revelada...ta aí a continuação! Grape kissus for you._

_Chris-san Evans: Não tem problema...da próxima vez me liga que eu dou um jeito nesse seu pai malvado XD HAHA...o Gai é muito loucooooo, mesmo no anime original! Todo mundo se revelou no capítulo 8...e o Sai bem que parece bicha mesmo com aquela barriga de fora XP Um obrigado duplo pra você, porque você deixou duas reviews...valeu! Beijão._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Sim...as coisas estão começando a acontecer nessa fic! Aguardem... _

_DEIXEM ESSA ESCRITORA FELIZ COM SUAS REVIEWS!_

_Lembrem-se: seus dedinhos não cairão por digitarem algumas palavrinhas de incentivo. _

_Obrigada desde já!_

_BEIJOS CEREJAS DO MEU BOLO!_


	10. Chapter 10 Estranhos no Ninho

Acordei bem cedo. "Segunda-feira... saco!", pensei. Estava a caminho do banheiro quando me lembrei de que o homem mais lindo daquela cidade estava dormindo logo ali, no quarto ao lado. Caminhei até lá e abri a porta silenciosamente... mas o quarto estava vazio. Peguei um bilhete que estava dobrado cuidadosamente em cima da cama já bem arrumada. Dizia:

_Sakura,_

_Obrigado por me receber em sua casa e permitir que eu dormisse aqui. Saí cedo sem lhe avisar porque preciso passar em minha casa antes de ir ao trabalho. Dei-me a liberdade de preparar seu café da manhã como gesto de minha gratidão. _

_Ass.: Kakashi. _

Notei que o pijama do meu pai que ele vestira estava também dobrado, ao lado do travesseiro. Peguei-o e senti o maravilhoso odor do Senhor Comestível que ele exalava. Ainda embriagada com aquele cheiro, desci para a cozinha. A mesa do café estava posta, com um suco de frutas fresquinho em uma jarra e pães quentinhos.

Comi alegremente e me troquei, fazendo questão de vestir a blusa do pijama que Kakashi usara por baixo de minha roupa de modo que ninguém mais percebesse.

"_**Trouble**_

_**Yeah trouble now**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll**_

_**I got trouble in my town**_

_**I'm trouble**_

_**Yeah trouble now**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll**_

_**I got trouble in my town"**_

Chegando ao colégio, vi dois seres loiros acenando para mim. Caminhei até eles, meu rosto sem expressão alguma.

-OI TROUBLE! – gritou a Ino.

-E aí, e aí? O que aconteceu com o tomate que foi atravessar a rua? Eu respondo: KETCHUP! Hahahaha... – disse o Deidara.

-Olá. – respondi secamente – Sua piada não foi engraçada Deidara. E aqui está seu colar Ino. – falei, jogando em cima da loira um colar de diamantes que encontrei no fundo do meu porta-jóias enquanto me arrumava.

Dei as costas para eles e fui em direção à sala. Eu não queria saber de amigos que me largavam por qualquer festinha dada por uma putinha fresca.

-SAAAkurinha, você ta braba com a gente? – perguntou a loira, correndo atrás de mim acompanhada pelo irmão.

-Não, Ino querida! – respondi, virando-me para ela com um sorriso ofuscante – Eu entendo perfeitamente que você precisa manter seu status social nesta escola indo a diversas festas!

-Sério?! –disse ela, surpresa.

-CLARO...QUE **NÃO!** – berrei – Eu fiz a droga daquela festa por causa de vocês, que eu considerava meus melhores amigos! E como vocês me agradeceram? ABANDONANDO-ME LÁ COM CARA DE TROUXA PRA IR À FESTA DE UMA GAROTA QUE EU ODEIO!

Os dois me observavam assustados, com os olhos arregalados.

-UFA! Não sei quanto a vocês, mas agora eu estou bem mais aliviada! – falei, suspirando.

-Ah, eu tenho outras formas de me aliviar... – falou Deidara, fazendo uma cara estranha...percebi que a anta estava fazendo força para soltar um pum...ECA!

-Se...seu...NOJENTO! – gritou Ino, fazendo o irmão voar para longe com um soco.

-De qualquer forma... – continuei, ignorando a cena – Eu não vou ficar irritada com vocês pelo resto da minha vida porque depois que todos foram embora uma coisa muito...hum...boa aconteceu comigo! Mas vocês terão que pagar meu almoço hoje...

-Ok sua vagaba...e que coisa boa foi essa, hein?

-Oras...foi que...sabe...eu...minha menstruação desceu! – respondi, sorrindo de forma absurdamente falsa.

-E desde quando isso é bom, Testuda? – teimou ela, erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Não é óbvio? Isso significa que eu não estou grávida...eu fiquei preocupada depois da noitada que eu tive com o Sai. – respondi cinicamente.

-O QUE, TESTUDA? VOCÊ FEZ ORGIAS COM O MEU SAI?

-Ei...vai abaixando esses punhos aí! Foi uma brincadeira! – falei.

-Sendo assim, sim! Vamos para a sala? – disse ela, parando com as ameaças.

-Vai na frente...preciso passar no banheiro...trocar...absorvente...você sabe! – falei, entrando no colégio. Obviamente era uma mentira...eu só queria ver o Senhor Comestível.

Fui até a sala dos professores. A porta estava fechada. Encostei o ouvido nela e sorri ao ouvir a voz de meu futuro marido vinda lá de dentro.

-Como assim ele fugiu? Você não o seguiu depois da festa?...Sei, sei...eu estou cuidando de tudo por aqui...sim... - dizia ele. Pelo jeito, estava falando no telefone.

Literalmente, esmaguei meu ouvido contra a porta para continuar ouvindo. Ele havia falado sobre uma festa...seria a minha festa?

-...Não é possível! Ele está cada vez mais próximo da garota...sim, eu estou tentando mantê-la fora de alcance! – continuava Kakashi. Quem seria a tal garota de quem ele estava falando? Apurei ainda mais meu ouvido, se é que era possível.

Fiquei um tempo sem ouvir a voz dele...a pessoa no outro lado da linha devia estar falando. De repente, ouvi-o falando novamente.

-...Ok, Yamato...mas cuidado! Você sabe que o Sasori é perigoso! Um dos piores da Akatsuki...Certo!...Até logo então.

Meu queixo despencou até o chão...como assim, Sasori perigoso? Ele era muito...sexy pra ser perigoso...ou não?!

Desisti de falar com o Senhor Comestível e fui em direção à sala de aula. Porém, antes de chegar ao meu destino, vi uma multidão em volta da sala de artes...tinha alguma confusão ali! E, onde tem confusão, TEM que ter Sakura Haruno no meio.

Infiltrei-me em meio às pessoas e consegui alcançar a porta da sala. Quando adentrei na mesma, tive uma surpresa: a sala havia sido explodida...LITERALMENTE! Agora, quem adivinhar quem aprontou essa ganha um doce. Só vou dar uma dica: o nome do ser começa com a letra "D". Isso mesmo, Deidara. Ele estava lá no meio das telas e esculturas de barro quebradas em pedaços.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz. Logo vi que era o professor Sasori entrando na sala – Deidara?! – questionou ele.

-A arte é uma explosão! Un! – falou o loiro, sorrindo em meio à fuligem e à fumaça que ainda pairavam no ar.

-A arte é uma beleza eterna, Deidara. Pense nisso. – respondeu Sasori. É, um cara que dizia algo assim realmente não parecia perigoso.

Logo todos foram para suas salas...todos menos o loiro, é claro, que ficou limpando tudo enquanto tinha uma conversa séria com o Ruivo Sexy. Claro que só o fato de ficar um tempo na mesma sala que seu amado já compensaria a bronca que o Deidara levaria.

Na sala, ficamos uns bons dez minutos esperando o maldito professor que não chegava.

-Que aula nós temos agora? – perguntei para um Tobi tristonho sentado na minha frente.

-Não sei... – respondeu ele.

Alguns minutos depois me peguei olhando o estacionamento do colégio através de minha janela. Alguém caminhava até um carro chique e preto de vidros escuros. Logo notei que era Kakashi, mas estranhei o fato de um professor possuir um carro como aquele...quero dizer, até onde eu sabia, professores não ganhavam um salário muito alto.

Fiquei fitando-o pelo vidro, rezando em voz baixa para que ele me visse. E deu certo. Ele se virou em direção à minha janela e deu um discreto aceno. Ergui minhas mãos fazendo sinal para que ele esperasse e, em seguida, puxei uma folha do meu caderno e escrevi com letras grandes e vermelhas: **OBRIGADA PELO CAFÉ. **Coloquei a folha na janela para ele ler. Ele não estava muito longe dali e com certeza enxergaria.

O Senhor Comestível fitou o papel em minhas mãos e sorriu docemente. Sorri em resposta. Ele entrou em seu carro e foi embora...antes mesmo da primeira aula. Muito estranho. De repente, levei um susto ao escutar o som da porta se abrindo violentamente.

Virei-me para frente e me deparei com um ruivo de olhar assassino e que, pasmem, tinha uma tatuagem na testa.

Ele encarou a turma e disse, com sua voz profunda:

-A partir de hoje eu serei o novo professor de literatura de vocês!

Fiquei branca, comecei a sufocar...eu tinha ouvido direito? Ele havia dito "novo professor de literatura"?

-Mas e o professor Kakashi? – ouvi-me dizendo, ficando em pé de repente.

-Ele se ausentou do colégio por motivos pessoais. Agora, por favor, sente-se mocinha. – respondeu ele de forma séria. Obedeci, o olhar vago em direção ao estacionamento esperando, em vão, que ele voltasse.

-Meu nome é Sabaku...Sabaku no Gaara. – falou o novo professor.

-Ãh, profi! – falou Ino, levantando a mão – Como você, digo, o senhor pode ser nosso professor? Pelo que aparenta, deve ter mais ou menos a nossa idade!

-Eu me formei com apenas dez anos na universidade de Oxford, na Inglaterra. – respondeu ele.

-UAU! Então o senhor é o que se pode chamar de...gênio? – questionou um Naruto muito impressionado.

-Tudo depende do ponto de vista...agora, vamos à aula.

-Mas a gente nem tem literatura nas segundas-feiras! – reclamou Sasuke.

-A partir de hoje vocês têm. Abram os livros na página 342.

Fiquei boiando o resto da aula, tentando juntar tudo na minha cabeça. Ok...o Senhor Comestível havia dito no tal telefonema que o Ruivo Sexy era perigoso...será? Bom, tarado talvez mas...perigoso?! Mas bem que o Kakashi podia estar mentindo, já que supostamente a história do gato era mentira...ou talvez não fosse mentira! Talvez ele apenas fosse um pouco desatencioso com seu bichinho de estimação...mas, e aquele sonho que ele havia tido na minha casa? Ele mencionou algo com o Sasori...e também tinha o carrão e o fato dele ir embora...AI-MEU-PAIZINHO! Nada fazia sentido! Fui tirada de meus pensamentos por um cutucão em meu braço.

-Sakura, o professor ta te chamando! – sussurrou Ino.

Levantei-me e olhei o professor.

-Si..sim?

-A senhorita poderia responder minha pergunta? – disse ele. Ok, o apelido dele seria "Professor de Olhar Assassino". Sério, ele dava medo.

-Qua...qual era a pergunta professor?

-Eu perguntei o que o brilhante autor Masashi Kishimoto quis dizer ao escrever sobre um garoto que queria ser reconhecido e se tornar importante após uma vida inteira sendo rejeitado em sua vila.

-Bom...eu acho que o Kishimoto quis dizer que precisamos lutar por nossos sonhos, pois as coisas não nos são dadas de graça na vida. Todos passam por provações e momentos difíceis, mas precisamos buscar aquilo que queremos. – respondi, convictamente. Eu adorava aquele autor.

-Boa análise senhorita...

-Haruno! Sakura Haruno! – completei a frase.

-E então, senhorita Haruno...como você acha que deveria terminar a história do garoto do livro? – perguntou Gaara.

-Eu sinceramente acho que ele deveria ser reconhecido pelo que é, mas deveria deixar de lado essa coisa toda de "quero ser importante". Não é a importância que faz uma pessoa, mas sim a personalidade...e a personalidade de cada um é aprimorada com o tempo. Nem tudo na vida pode ser pedido num cardápio como acontece nos restaurantes.

-Muito bom, senhorita Haruno! Pode se sentar! – falou ele, sorrindo.

Sim, por trás daquele olhar assassino havia uma boa alma...não é a toa que dizem que as aparências enganam.

O sinal bateu anunciando o fim da aula de literatura. Nessa hora, Deidara adentrou a sala. Um semblante sério estava estampado em seu rosto.

-E aí, levou suspensão? Foi expulso? – perguntou Ino, entusiasmada.

-Apenas fui repreendido. – respondeu ele de modo estranho. Muitas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo naquele dia.

-Ah...que sem graça! – reclamou a loira.

Aproximei-me deles e falei:

-Ei gente, vocês querem me ajudar num lance perigoso hoje à tarde? – perguntei.

-Perigoso? LEGAL! To dentro! – concordou Ino.

-Eu não posso...tenho compromisso. – respondeu Deidara.

-Só se seu compromisso for ficar vagabundiando em casa! – disse a irmã do mesmo.

-Não enche, garota! – reclamou ele.

-Ok, Ino...vamos só nós duas mesmo, então.

Eu descobriria o que estava acontecendo...de um jeito ou de outro!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AÊHHHHHHHH...OLÁ GENTE! Desculpem novamente a demora pra postar...eu tentei terminar o capítulo semana passada mas não deu! Sabe como é, estudos, parentes vindo almoçar em casa na páscoa...falando nisso, uma FELIZ PÁSCOA atrasada! Espero que tenham ganhado muito chocolate para ficarem bem gordos e saudáveis XD._

_Gente, minha semana foi muito cansativa...por isso, depois de tudo, não sei se o capítulo ficou bom. Eu tive aula hoje (sábado) e tal...uma desgraça! Vida de quem quer passar no vestibular não é fácil...por isso, torçam desde já para que essa autora passe em Engenharia Ambiental na UFPR, ok? _

_Mudando de assunto...uou! Quantas reviews! Fiquei RADIANTE quando vi! E isso só porque eu disse que virei emo...imagina se eu dissesse que iria me jogar de um penhasco!! Nossa, essaé uma boa idéia...então gente, já sabe: se não me deixarem reviews, eu me jogo do penhasco! HUASHUASHUASHUAS...é brincadeira gente, não me levem totalmente a sério! _

_Bom, é impossível eu avisar por aqui se vou demorar para postar um capítulo ou não...por isso, decidi deixar aqui o meu perfil do orkut caso alguém queira me adicionar para ficar informado sobre a fic...é esse aqui: __Não se preocupem, eu não mordo. __/Profile.aspx?uid11958892403929618802 (link sempre sai falhado aqui...qualquer coisa me mandem um e-mail que eu passo o link certo do orkut .O e-mail ta no perfil)_

_Ah, e eu quero dizer que aquela frasezinha sublinhada na fic eu tirei do filme "Sem Reservas", que eu assisti hoje e adorei. Bom, vamos às reviews... _

_Hatake Sakura XD: ai, odeio ficar sem net...mas pelo menos você leu, o que já é ÓTIMO! Bem-vinda de volta! Sim, finalmente o beijo aconteceu...aqueles dois tavam muito lerdos, credo! HUASHUASHUAS. Calma, calma...logo os mistérios do Sasori serão revelados, aguarde! Sobre um beijo entre ele e a Sakura...hum...ah, eu não vou contar nada, é surpresa! XD Ah, eu sou má! HUASHUASHUAS. Ah, eu também adoro esses casais...eu tenho outras fics KakaSaku e uma SasoSaku no meu perfil casovocê queira ler (MOMENTO PROPAGANDA!! XP). Obrigada...vou tentar aumentar os capítulos. Beijo. _

_blueberry-chan: __não se desespere, aqui estou eu com um novo capítulo! Espero que continue "lovando" tudo...kissus e obrigada. _

_Schne Hissi: HEHEHE...eita malícia! XD...Kakashi? Com ciúmes? Magiiiiiina, HUASHUASHUAS. Kiss..._

_Chris-san Evans: HUASHUASHUAS...mas foi uma noite conturbada muito boa, né? Lá nos X-Men tem aquela ruiva que além de voar e ler pensamentos é médica (eita, esqueci o nome da mulher XD)...ela poderiam formar uma dupla de médicas! Que bom que achou perfeito...acho que tenho muito a melhorar. Que bom que você riu...comédia é pra isso mesmo! Hehe, se bem que minhas piadas são péssimas XP. Ano de vestibular é fogo mesmo, que bom que você entende...espero que eu passe no fim das contas. Obrigada e beijinhos!_

_Hiei-and-shino: êh, que bom!! Pois é...falta de reviews deixa a gente depressivo...HUASHUASHUAS. Fazer o que...eu entendo que às vezes é difícil entrar na net...ôh vida amargurada! Nya, SaiSaku é lindo!! AMO! UHU...mais SasoKan aparecerá por esse bendito site de fanfics então! Ah, eu procurei seu MSN no seu profile mas não achei...então você pode me adicionar? Ta ali no meu perfil_. É BEM _Comprido.XD (Observação: se mais algum leitor quiser me adicionar no MSN, pode fazê-lo a vontade...eu aceito todos!). Que bom então! Eu prometo que logo mais terá SasoKan, ok?Beijos. _

_Isa belle b.a.y.h: que bom que gostou! Meigo...isso me lebra uma vez que um professor de geografia que eu odiava me disse que eu era meiga...HUASHUASHUAS. Também, quem me mandou ter voz de criança de cinco anos! HUASHUASHUAS. Beijinho._

_Kuroyama Hikari: que bom...uma fic loca vindo de uma pesoa louca...é, eu sou louca, HUASHUASHUAS. Vamos nos unir em um movimento emo para chorar pela falta de reviews...HUASHUASHUAS. Mas agora já não to emo. Agora to...PAGODEIRA! Huashuas...É MENTIRA, EU ODEIO PAGODE! HUASHUASHUAS...sério? Quem é a sua amiga? Ah, eu entendo...sempretenho preguiça de me logar! XD Ah, esses Akatsukis...acho que todos têm seu lado baitola, HUASHUASUAS...o Deidara que o diga! Eu adoro esse loiro, mas não resisti e TIVE que fazer ele ser gay! XP Bom, eu li e deixei reviews lá nas suas fics...tão muito legais! E que bom que você gostou da outra fic! BEIJÃO!!_

_Gu3Mii: ah, eu não vou virar emo não...só vou me trancar no banheiro e cortar os pulsos com gilete XD HUASHUASHUAS...zueraaaa! Obrigada! Beijo!_

_Aline Agatha: nya, então eu tenho uma leitora que está passando pelo mesmo sofrimento que eu! Eita droga de vestibular...boa sorte para nós, né? Sim, VAMOS PASSAR! Que bom que você ama a fic! Seu desejo é uma ordem...Gaara já foi introduzido na fic! E não se preocupe, ele não é gay! CREDO, já tem muito gay nessa fic XD Bjus amiga..._

_Sakuraolove: obrigada! Ta aqui o post...eu sei que você é lá da comu KakaSaku do orkut...hehe. Beijo._

_Chiideki: que bom que está gostando...rir é bom! Sim, esse apelido é perfeito pra ele XD... KAKASHI, TE AMO! HUASHUASHUAS...Já li e deixeiuma reviewna sua fic, ok? Beijão!_

_Paty-kon-chan: que bom que gostou da fic e do triângulo! Talvez tenha um pouco de SasoSaku...mas por enquanto é SE-GRE-DO, sorry! Se você gosta desse casal, eu tenho uma song deles, é só ver no meu perfil (HEHE...PROPAGANDA DE NOVO!). Obrigada! BEIJUS! _

_L. A Wentz: olá! HUASHUASHUAS...Kakashi safadooooooooo XD eita! A coisa toda do gato aparecerá melhor no próximo capítulo, aguarde! Eu diria que isso virou uma...suruba, um mix, uma vitamina...sei lá, to perdida! HUASHUASHUAS. Yeah...chazinho bão! Os ingleses morreriam de inveja com esse chá...XD Bem...desculpa a demora...BEIJOS!_

_Uchiha Haru: que bom, que bom...obrigada! Ta aqui a continuação...beijos!_

_Haruno.Sakura.Akt: Que bom! Ai, esses pais malvados...HUASHUASHUAS. Obrigada! Beijos. Já ne. _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_OBRIGADA! AMEI TODAS AS REVIEWS!_

_me desculpem se houver erros...não deu pra revisar direito xD_

_Até o próximo capítulo gente!_

_VOCÊS SÃO O GÁS DA MINHA COCA!_

_FUI! _


	11. Chapter 11 Extraterrestres?

-Atenção, atenção...Loira sexy para Testuda, câmbio! – dizia a voz vinda do meu celular.

Após as aulas, eu e Ino tínhamos corrido para a sala do diretor que no momento estava vazia. Eu precisava encontrar em algum lugar o endereço do Senhor Comestível...deveria estar anotado em algum documento guardado ali.

-O que foi? Tem alguém vindo? – respondi enquanto mexia em uma gaveta.

-Ninguém por enquanto... – respondeu Ino, que vigiava a sala pelo lado de fora.

-Então por que você me telefonou sua anta-porca? – questionei, passando a procurar em um armário.

-É chato ficar aqui só vigiando... E eu ainda não entendi o motivo pelo qual você precisa do endereço do professor Kakashi! – falou Ino, emburrada.

-Eu já disse que é importante e que depois eu te explico! Apenas vigie, porra!

"_**Everyone's changing, I stay the same **_

_**I'm a solo cello outside a chorus **_

_**I've got a secret, it's time for me**_

_**to tell that you've been keeping me warm"**_

Comecei a procurar em outra gaveta e logo encontrei o que queria: fichas de todos os funcionários do colégio!

Estava tudo organizadinho em ordem alfabética, tornando meu trabalho mais fácil. Logo achei aquela que eu queria: Kakashi Hatake.

Abri a pasta para verificar. A primeira coisa que notei foi uma foto dele, lindo como sempre...e sem máscara! Lembrei-me do episódio no banheiro da minha casa, a primeira vez em que pude contemplar aquele belo rosto, afinal, em outros momentos como o da loja de lingeries e do bar, ele sempre estava com o rosto coberto. Mais um mistério o envolvendo.

Corei ao lembrar que havia ficado tão excitada com o corpo dele que nem ao menos perguntara o porquê da máscara com um rosto tão bonito. Mas não foi minha culpa...é difícil decidir o que é mais bonito nele: o corpo ou as expressões faciais.

Comecei a ler os dados...nome, idade, data de nascimento, onde trabalhou anteriormente...foi nessa hora que parei de descer o olhar pela página. Ali dizia que ele havia trabalhado em uma tal de ANBU. Que diabos era aquilo? Uma escola?

Sacudi a cabeça como que para afastar pensamentos inúteis e continuei lendo a ficha, logo encontrando o endereço. Anotei no meu celular e estava guardando tudo no lugar quando meu celular tocou. Parecia até o barulhinho daqueles 'morfadores' que os Power Rangers usavam.

- O que foi agora Ino?

-Código vermelho, código vermelho! – falava ela, desesperada.

-Tem alguém vindo? – perguntei nervosa.

-O diretor Sarutobi! O velho vai te matar!

-Vai nada...ele é o maior puxa-saco do meu pai! De qualquer forma, VOCÊ pode se meter em confusão...saia daí que eu me viro!

-Tem certeza Testuda?

-Tenho!

-Ok! Câmbio final! – ela falou antes de desligar.

Guardei tudo rapidamente na gaveta e me sentei comportadamente na cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor. Logo ele entrou na sala.

-Sakura? Algum problema? – perguntou ele surpreso ao me ver ali.

-Ah, sabe o que é diretor Saru...eu preciso da sua ajuda! – falei meigamente.

-Tudo bem, eu posso tentar te ajudar...mas por favor me chame de Sarutobi...Saru parece nome de cachorro! – pediu ele.

-Sim senhor! – respondi, fazendo continência – Então...eu queria saber...o senhor acha que um cinto amarelo de tachinhas ficaria melhor com um jeans, uma blusa preta e um tênis amarelo ou com um jeans, uma blusa amarela e um tênis preto? Ou talvez com um jeans amarelo e daí eu usaria tênis e blusa pretos! Não, talvez seja melhor um jeans preto com tênis preto e blusa amarela...ou eu deveria optar por uma blusa preta e um jeans preto usando amarelo só no tênis? Será que se eu usasse só amarelo eu ficaria parecendo uma banana? Eu tenho certeza que usando tudo em preto eu ficaria parecendo uma viúva...ah, quer saber? Eu vou sem cinto! Obrigada pelos conselhos, diretor! – completei, me levantando e saindo da sala.

Ele apenas me olhou saindo, confuso...não disse uma palavra sequer!

Corri com direção à saída do colégio e esbarrei na Ino pelo caminho.

-Conseguiu o endereço? Conseguiu se livrar do diretor? Conseguiu? Conseguiu? Conseguiu? Respondeeeeeeeee!! – falou ela enquanto corria, me acompanhando.

-Sim, sim, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim...satisfeita? – respondi.

-Mais ou menos...você ainda não me contou o motivo...

-...pelo qual eu quero o endereço, eu sei, eu sei! – completei.

Quando estávamos a uma quadra de distância da escola, paramos e nos sentamos na calçada.

-Olha, é o seguinte...- comecei a explicar – Eu estou desconfiada que o professor Kakashi faça parte de uma organização secreta que seqüestra seres humanos para

analisá-los...isso mesmo, essa organização é composta somente por extraterrestres que querem descobrir os segredos da Terra para atacar o nosso país...encare os fatos Ino: o nosso professor é um extraterrestre!

-MEU DEUS! Tipo assim, você jura! Então...nós temos que impedi-los! Eles não podem destruir a Terra! – falou ela, nervosa.

Incrível, a tapada acreditava em qualquer coisa!

-Isso! Deixe-me ver o endereço... – falei, pegando o celular – É aqui perto...nós iremos entrar no apartamento dele escondidas e encontrar os planos secretos de destruição do nosso planeta! Vamos!

Quando começamos a nos levantar, passou ao nosso lado um carrão conversível e dentro dele estavam o professor Sasori e o estranho que eu havia visto com ele outro dia.

-Meu, o amigo do professor Sasori precisa de um curso de maquiagem... – falou Ino.

-Será que são só amigos? – deixei escapar.

-Credo! Se até esse ruivo maravilhoso for gay, estará provado que nossa escola virou um antro de viadagem!

-Sei lá...o cara de maquiagem parece ser o maior viadoleta!

-O que é Viadoleta, Testa?

-Cruzamento de viado com borboleta...tipo uma borboleta com chifres...ou um viado com asas! – falei, pensativa – AI, DROGA! Tenho que parar de andar tanto com o Deidara!

-Concordo... – disse a loira – Vamos então?

-Só um pouquinho... – falei, pegando meu celular e fotografando a cena do casal no carro. – Pronto!

Andamos até acharmos a casa, ou melhor, o prédio onde o Senhor Comestível morava. Era lindo, todo compostos por aqueles vidros azul-escuros. A portaria mais parecia a entrada de um daqueles hotéis luxuosos em que eu ficava hospedada quando viajava com meu pai. Eu e minha amiga loira ficamos de boca aberta.

-Caramba,esse é um prédio de luxo! – comentou Ino- Um apartamento aqui deve custar...

-...mais ou menos o mesmo preço da minha mansão, eu sei! – completei.

-Se um professor ganha salário bom pra ter um apartamento desses, então eu quero ser professora! – falou a loira.

-Ah, ta...só se for professora de putaria! – caçoei.

-Só não vou te bater porque eu to vendo o porteiro daqui e ele parece ser muito gatinho...não quero parecer violenta na frente dele! – respondeu ela.

Também consegui ver o porteiro. Ele estava de costas e, pelo menos daquele ângulo, não era de se jogar fora! Usava um terno preto, típico de porteiros de apartamentos de alto padrão, e seus cabelos longos e negros lhe caíam até a cintura. Pensando bem, com aquele cabelão ele até poderia ser mulher...

-Ino...pode ser uma porteir**a**...olha o comprimento do cabelo! – apontei.

-Mas ta de calças...deve ser homem!

-Se toca! Nós estamos de calça e, até onde eu sei, nós somos mulheres...ou você por um acaso fez operação de mudança de sexo? – questionei, erguendo a sobrancelha de forma indagadora.

-Credo! Eu sou mulher...muito fêmea! Fêmea mesmo! Vamos até lá descobrir se é **ele **ou **ela**! – respondeu Ino, me arrastando pelo braço até a entrada do prédio.

Fomos até o porteiro, ainda de costas, e eu disse:

-Hum...com licença!

-CREDO, É O DEMÔNIO! – gritou a loira desbocada ao meu lado quando ele se virou. Sim, era um homem...mas um homem feio, muito feio! Só o cabelo que era bonito mesmo.

-Perdoe minha amiga mal-educada senhor...Orochimaru! – falei lendo o crachá dele, ao mesmo tempo em que beliscava o braço de minha companheira.

-O que querem aqui mocinhas? Esse prédio não é para pessoas do nível de vocês! – falou ele, nos analisando de cima a baixo.

-Olha aqui mermão, tu sabes quem é essa garota aqui do meu lado? SAKURA! Sim, a HARUNO, filha do ator TAKERO HARUNO! – falou, ou melhor, gritou Ino.

A expressão do homem, antes de nojo, automaticamente se tornou simpática.

-Me perdoe senhorita Haruno, eu não lhe reconheci! – falou ele sorrindo. Notei um pedaço de alface preso no dente dele...ECA!

-Se ajoelhe escravo! – falei de forma autoritária, só para me divertir um pouco com aquele estúpido.

-Sim senhora! – respondeu Orochimaru, ajoelhando-se perante mim.

Para acabar de vez com o coitado, a Ino deu um chute na bunda dele fazendo-o ficar de quatro e, em seguida, montou nas costas do porteiro.

-Vai cavalinho! Anda, anda! – dizia ela, dando chutes na lateral de seu 'cavalo'.

-Obedeça ela, seu inútil! – falei rudemente.

Ele começou a trotar pela portaria com uma cara infeliz no rosto.

-Assim já está ótimo...onde é o apartamento do Hatake? – perguntei.

-Apartamento 34, terceiro andar... – respondeu ele, se levantando e massageando as costas.

-Ótimo...pegue essa gorjeta! – falei, tirando um chiclete mastigado da minha boca e colocando na mão dele.

-Obrigado... – respondeu Orochimaru, ou melhor, "Orojackson".

-Até outro dia Orojackson...e cuidado! Excesso de criancinhas no café da manhã aumenta o colesterol! – finalizou Ino, enquanto entrávamos no elevador rindo feito loucas.

O elevador subia lentamente enquanto minha amiga loira-anta cantarolava a música tema de James Bond.

-Isso é tão legal...estamos parecendo agentes secretas! Tipo As Panteras...eu sou a Cameron Diaz!

-Ah, cala a boca Ino! Chegamos ao terceiro andar...ALELUIA! – falei enquanto descia.

Andamos pelo corredor até encontrarmos o apartamento 34.

-Vou apertar a campainha para verificar se não tem ninguém... – falei, apertando o botão ao lado da porta.

Esperamos uns cinco minutos e ninguém apareceu.

-É, ta vazio...

-Ele deve estar com seus comparsas em algum laboratório secreto no subúrbio da cidade dissecando seres humanos e usando as tripas para pular corda...

-ECA, Ino! – berrei.

-Ai, desculpa! Mas...e aí? Como a gente vai entrar Testa girl?

-Hum...boa pergunta...- eu respondi,coçando a cabeça.

Gota. Gota gigante.

-Já sei! – falou a loira – Vamos socar a porta até derrubá-la!

-Não! Isso vai doer mais que parir um porco espinho! Você tem um grampo de cabelo?

Ela me entregou um grampo e eu tentei abrir a maldita porta enfiando aquele maldito arame na fechadura.

-Aff! Eu desisto! – falei.

-Ei...a porta ta destrancada! – disse Ino, empurrando a porta.

Gota novamente. E maior que a anterior.

-UAU! Que luxo! – impressionou-se a loira.

O apartamento era muito bem decorado por dentro, com móveis muito bem escolhidos.

-Obito, gatinho bonitinho...vem aqui com a titia Sakura! – falei adentrando a sala do Senhor Comestível, estalando os dedos.

-Fumou, é? – perguntou minha amiga tonta.

-Não...é que o Senhor Comes...digo, o professor Kakashi disse que tinha um gato... – respondi.

-Eu não to vendo gato nenhum...- questionou ela – Ei, olha só! – continuou Ino, pegando uns papéis em cima de uma mesa – Tem a foto do professor Sasori aqui...

Tomei os papéis das mãos dela e comecei a olhar. A primeira página dizia "Informações Confidenciais: Akatsuki". Havia fotos de umas dez pessoas com alguns dados.

-É o professor Sasori mesmo... – falei.

-Quem mais ta aí? Mais algum professor? –perguntou Ino.

-Hum... – respondi virando as páginas – Que estranho...o irmão do Sasuke está...o namorado dele também...e aquele tarado por dinheiro que foi na minha casa...e... – engoli em seco.

-E o que, Trouble? – perguntou a loira.

-...e o Deidara! A foto dele também está aqui... – respondi.

-AI MINHA MÃE DO CÉU! MEU IRMÃO É UM EXTRATERRESTRE!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Gomen a demora! XD Muita prova, estudo, simulado...fazer o que? Gente, hoje não posso ficar enrolando muito, to com pressa...então vou logo às reviews. _

_Hiei-and-shino: HUASHUASHUAS. Sem problemas! Ah, qualquer casal ta bom pra mim desde que não seja NaruSaku ou Naruto com qualquer outra garota...o Naruto só fica bem com o Sasuke! XP Deixo a escolha do casal por sua conta e risco! Beijos _

_Paty-kon-chan: que bom que gostou! E é ótimo que você tenha lido a song também! Beijos_

_Schne Hissi: obrigada! SasoKan COM CERTEZA vai ter...mas acho que também terá mais um pouquinho de SasoSaku...aguarde! Kiss_

_Christie Evans: logo as coisas se esclarecerão! XD Você acertou parcialmente, mas tem mais coisa no meio. Prometo que logo o Gaara voltará a aparecer,hehehe. Olha, pra te dizer a verdade eu também não sei o motivo desse nome...coloquei o primeiro que veio na minha cabeça! Acho que talvez seja porque todos os personagens estavam estranhos no capítulo XP Beijos...e sinto muito pelo castigo._

_L. A Wentz: opa...que review grande! __É uma pena que eu esteja que com tanta pressa que nem poderei responder direito…nossa! Você realmente gosta da minha fic...arigato! E desculpa pela demoera...estou totalmente enrolada! Beijos_

_blueberry-chan: hehe...não posso contar por enquanto! SE-GRE-DO! Beijão e obrigada!_

_Chiideki: obrigada MESMO...que bom que gostou! Beijinhos e...você é o miolo do meu pão! XD_

_Isa belle b.a.y.h: huahuashuas…gente meiga sofre! Logo você saberá de tudo...beijinhos._

_Vivian Hatake Malfoy: obrigada...adorei seu sobrenome! Malfoy rock's! Beijos._

_Hatake Sakura XD: calma, não morrer! Eu demorei mas foi sem querer XD! ITACHI, RESSUCITA ELA! Beijos_

_Kuroyama Hikari: obrigada! Beijos pra você e sua amiga!!_

_Sakuraolove: que bom que você gostou da minha fic! Nossa, essas minhas frases são péssimas, HUASHUASHUAS. BEIJÃO!_

_Aline Agatha: hehe...de nada e obrigada! Bom, nesse capítulo está a resposta da sua pergunta...beijinhos! _

_jesssy-chan: obrigada...logo o Kakashi reaparece! Beijos_

_Srta. Aninha Hatake: que bom! Obrigada...kisses!_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_Gente, desculpa não responder direito as reviews...como eu disse, to com pressa!_

_Me desculpem os erros! Beijão!_

_VOCÊS SÃO O CHOCOLATE GRANULADO DO MEU BRIGADEIRO! _


	12. Chapter 12 Plano por Água Abaixo

-Calma garota! Não faria sentido seu irmão ser um extraterrestre... – falei. Que garota escandalosa!

-Como assim? – perguntou a loira, confusa.

-Veja bem: o professor Kakashi faz parte da organização de extraterrestres... essas pessoas nesses papéis devem ser os alvos principais dele...sei lá! Vai ver o Deidara e esses outros aí são vampiros ou até mesmo lobisomens!

-O QUE? MEU IRMÃO É UM LOBISOMEN? Bom...faz sentido! Agora eu entendo porque meu depilador vivia sumindo...

"_**Just sweet beginnings and bitter endings **_

_**In coffee city we borrowed heaven **_

_**Don't give it back I've never felt so wanted **_

_**Are you taking me home?"**_

Não demonstrei, mas eu estava muito preocupada. Eu não sabia a relação que o Deidara tinha com as pessoas daquela lista, mas ele podia estar se metendo em encrenca. Isso não seria novidade, afinal, o Deidara é como um imã de encrencas.

-Sakura? – chamou Ino – Eu não entendo: o que os extraterrestres têm contra lobisomens e vampiros? Nos filmes eles só querem destruir os seres humanos!

Putz! Ela havia me pegado...

-Ah...sabe...é que...ah, é óbvio! Os extraterrestres não têm casacos lá no planeta deles, então eles pegam os lobisomens para tirar a pele deles...e os vampiros...bom, eles arrancam as presas dos vampiros para usarem como facas! – respondi, enrolando. Sorte que a Ino não tinha muitos neurônios ativos.

-Nossa...faz todo o sentido! – falou ela, com uma cara pensativa.

Espero que burrice não seja contagiosa.

Continuei folheando as páginas em silêncio...ora! Tinha uma mulher ali também...uma tal de Konan. Tinha um tio com cara de macumbeiro...Hidan era o nome do cara. Tinha mais um cara, cheio de piercings na face...esse devia estar no Guiness, o livro dos recordes. Mas foi a última página que me deixou confusa...nela não havia nenhuma foto, apenas os dizeres: EM RECRUTAMENTO. 

-Ino... – falei – Pegue meu celular e fotografe essas fichas aqui...eu levaria todas comigo, mas o professor pode sentir falta delas e desconfiar. Eu vou procurar pistas nos outros cômodos do apartamento.

-Sim senhora! - respondeu ela.

Segui pelo corredor do apartamento do Senhor Comestível...e que corredor! Para todos os lados que eu olhava, eram portas e mais portas. Fui abrindo uma por uma até encontrar o que mais me interessava: o quarto dele.

Entrei no aposento. Era muito bem arrumado, com uma cama enorme e uma escrivaninha organizada. Caminhei até o guarda-roupa e comecei a fuçar em busca de pistas e, talvez, algo a mais. _Cof cof_.

Abri uma gaveta. Só continha meias, organizadas por cor.

Abri outra gaveta e encontrei algo deveras interessante...as cuecas dele. Peguei a primeira que vi e analisei. Ok, eu confesso, eu literalmente abracei a cueca. Nem me pergunte o motivo.

Larguei a cueca em um canto e peguei alguns papéis na escrivaninha, levando-os para a cama onde eu me deitei de bruços e comecei a ler. Continham apenas planejamentos de aulas de literatura. Fiquei de pé novamente e fui até uma cômoda onde havia uma pequena caderneta. Abri e descobri que se tratava de uma agenda telefônica.

Uma luz me veio à mente e eu fui direto para a letra "A", onde encontrei o número que eu queria: ANBU. Como não vi nenhuma caneta para anotar, arranquei a página, torcendo para que ele não notasse.

Os raios de sol que entravam pela janela do quarto atingiam diretamente meus olhos e começavam a me incomodar. Fui para o lado oposto do quarto com o intuito de fechar a cortina quando vi um carro entrando na garagem do prédio...mas não era um carro qualquer, era o carro do Senhor Comestível. Meus joelhos tremeram. Notei que o porteiro falou algo com o professor...FERROU!

Saí correndo em direção à sala, onde encontrei Ino colocando um CD no aparelho de som do professor.

- O que você ta fazendo? – perguntei.

-Ah, como eu acabei o que você pediu para eu fazer, decidi colocar uma música pra animar as coisas...

-Ino! O professor ta aqui! – falei, chacoalhando ela pelos ombros.

-AH MEU DEUS! E AGORA?

-Não sei...eu vi aquele porteiro conversando com ele...deve ter contado que estamos aqui!

-Vamos embora... – disse a loira, chorosa.

-Não vai dar tempo...ele já deve estar no corredor...vamos nos esconder!

Corremos para um dos banheiros do apartamento e entramos na banheira, obviamente vazia no momento.

De repente, uma música começou a tocar.

-Ino, sua anta! Você esqueceu de desligar o som! – cochichei para a garota, espremida na banheira comigo.

-Puta merda! Foi mal...me desculpa!

Ouvimos um barulho indicando que o Senhor Comestível acabara de abrir a porta.

"_Looking at your picture from when we first met _

_You gave me a smile that I could never forget_

_And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night"_

(Olhando para sua foto quando nós nos conhecemos pela primeira vez

Você me deu um sorriso que eu nunca esqueci

E nada que eu fizesse poderia me proteger de você aquela noite)

-Ah, mas fala sério...a música é bonitinha! – comentou a loira, olhando minha cara.

-Pois é... – concordei. Aquela letra me lembrava de alguns momentos bons que eu havia vivido até aquele dia em Konoha.

"_Wrapped around your finger _

_Always in my mind _

_The days they went cause we stayed up all night_

_Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me"_

(Amarrado no seu dedo

Sempre em meus pensamentos

Os dias passaram porque nós ficamos acordados a noite toda

Você e eu éramos tudo, tudo para mim)

Eu podia escutar passos...o som deles era abafado pela música que ainda tocava.

-Eu disse senhor Hatake! Aquelas menininhas devem ter invadido seu apartamento...será que roubaram algo? – falava a voz estridente do porteiro.

-Não...eu que me distraí e esqueci de trancar a porta, elas não invadiram nada...mas, você disse que era a filha do ator Takero Haruno e uma garota loira? – perguntou a voz suave do senhor comestível.

-Isso mesmo! O senhor quer que eu chame a polícia?

-Porteiro filho de uma... – falava a garota ao meu lado. Eu tinha que concordar com ela.

"_I just want you to know that _

_I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I'll make it through, _

_And then there's nights that never end"_

(Eu só quero que você saiba que eu tenho lutado para esquecê-la

Alguns dias eu passo bem e então há noites que nunca terminam)

-Não é necessário...obrigado! – respondeu o Senhor Comestível. Ouvi a porta sendo fechada.

-O porteiro se foi... – comentei.

"_I wish that I could believe _

_That there's a day you'll come back to me_

_But still I have to say _

_I would do it all again _

_Just want you to know"_

(Eu gostaria de poder acreditar que um dia você voltará para mim

Mas, eu ainda tenho que dizer que faria tudo de novo,

Só quero que você saiba)

A música parou de repente.

-Garotas, podem sair agora! – anunciou a voz profunda do professor.

Olhamos uma para a cara da outra e falamos ao mesmo tempo:

-DROGA!

Saímos da banheira. Antes de ir para a sala, porém, peguei um frasco perfume que estava em cima da pia do banheiro.

-Ino...eu tenho um plano...me siga e concorde comigo, ok?

-Ok...

Entramos na sala e eu imediatamente comecei a cantar:

-" Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida..."

Entendo o recado – sim, milagres acontecem! – Ino me acompanhou na canção.

-..."muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!"

-Não é meu aniversário hoje, meninas! – falou Kakashi, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Ops...acho que nos enganamos na data Ino! – falei, tentando não parecer nervosa.

-É...é...pa...parece que...que sim!

-De qualquer forma...parabéns professor! – continuei, entregando o frasco que havia surrupiado para ele.

-Certo... – falou ele, obviamente não acreditando em nada do que eu disse – Ino, por favor, vá lá embaixo e diga ao porteiro que vocês...hum...entraram no meu apartamento para me fazer uma festa surpresa. Ele está achando que vocês são invasoras ou ladras...

Ela concordou e saiu do apartamento.

-HAHA, eu vou junto... – falei, começando a sair também.

-Você fica, Sakura! - mandou o Senhor Comestível com uma voz autoritária.

Abaixei a cabeça e obedeci.

-Agora diga a verdade...o que vocês queriam aqui? – perguntou ele.

-Nada. – respondi.

-Sakura...eu sei que você está mentindo...

-Ta bom! Você quer saber o que eu tava procurando aqui? Respostas! Eu queria respostas! Todos têm agido de modo estranho ultimamente...até você! Uma das poucas pessoas em que eu pensava que podia confiar! Eu comecei a achar as atitudes do professor Sasori suspeitas, mas agora eu já não sei se eu devo suspeitar dele ou de você... – falei, tudo de uma só vez. Eu queria aliviar minha cabeça.

-Sakura, eu... – começou ele, erguendo meu queixo para que eu olhasse em seus olhos - ...Eu sei que eu te devo uma explicação mas...

-TESTUDA! – interrompeu Ino, entrando correndo no apartamento – Você precisa ver uma coisa lá embaixo!

-Agora, Ino? – falei, me afastando do professor.

-SIM! É urgente!

Desci para o térreo correndo atrás dela, o Senhor Comestível atrás de mim. Quando coloquei a cara para fora do prédio, senti vários flashes e microfones sendo enfiados na minha frente.

-Sakura Haruno, é verdade que você invadiu um apartamento? – perguntou uma repórter.

-Sakura, você não acha que isso pode prejudicar a imagem do seu pai? – perguntava outra.

-Você quer mostrar de vez que é a Garota Problema de Konoha? – perguntou um cara.

Havia dezenas de repórteres, câmeras fotográficas...senti minha cabeça rodopiar e meu corpo cair sobre o chão duro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Gente, me desculpem a demora. Eu estava enfrentando uma crise de existencialismo e não estava muito bem para escrever. Esse capítulo não ficou muito bom mas foi tudo que eu consegui fazer. A partir de agora eu demorarei ainda mais para postar, mas espero que vocês entendam. Em nenhum momento essa fic será abandonada. Me desculpem também o jeito que eu respondi as reviews no capítulo passado, mas eu realmente estava com pressa. _

_Reviews:_

_Natsumi Takashi: obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha gostado...ta aí a continuação e me desculpe a demora! Beijão!_

_Borboleta escarlate: HAHAHA, macaco é ótimo XD O Deidara é uma anta mesmo...HAHA, tem muito personagem burro nessa fic...e não, ele não é um extraterrestre XD Beijo!_

_Paty-kon-chan: Que bom que riu...foi um dos capítulos mais idiotas da fic XD A Ino é burra mesmo...HAHA, faço ela assim porque nunca gostei muito dela no anime! E logo você descobrirá as verdadeiras intenções da Akatsuki...Beijo!_

_Cla-Chan-K: muito obrigada...momentos decisivos na fic, HAHAHA. Beijos._

_Hatake Sakura XD: HAHA...você tem sorte de ter um Itachi aí! Ino é baka mesmo XD Que bom que o Tobi salvou sua vida! HAHAHA, Brigada viu? Beijinhos..._

_Christie Evans: extraterrestres comandam! HAHA. Realmente...nem sei mais o que falar da Ino...a fic já diz tudo, né? XD Logo você saberá como o Deidara entrou pra Aka...Beijos! ANDA OROJACKSON, ANDA! IIIIIIIIIRRAAAAAAAAA!!_

_Uchiha Pandora-Sama: Gomen...e pior foi que eu demorei de novo! Desculpa...Beijo!_

_Vivian Hatake Malfoy: Que bom ... ah, sim, adorei seu sobrenome...eu adoro o Malfoy! (fã de Harry Potter XD). Beijo!_

_L. A Wentz: HAHAHA...Aka boate GLS é ÓTIMA! Mas é sério, já perdi a conta de quantos gays tem nessa fic XD Tem mais viado que homem de verdade! Que bom que você gostou e...hum...desculpa pela demora XD sério, foi mal...mas obrigada! Beijão._

_Sofia di Luna: HAHA, essa fic é tosca por si só XD Que bom. Beijos!_

_Chiideki: HAHA...obrigada! Vou escrever um livro só quando eu for velha XD Sabe como é, não da pra viver só de aposentadoria...MORFAR EM TURBO! HAHAHA...Beijos!_

_Inuzuka Rin: HAHA...caraca, a escola ocupa muita do meu tempo...vou acabar desistindo e virando andarilha XD HAHA, Eu também adoro reticências XD E nem ligue...eu também só escrevo porcaria...Beijão!_

_Hyuuga Lira: UOU, Obrigada! Beijinhos..._

_Katamy Hanara: OMG! Que review grande...ah, esses computadores de hoje em dia! HAHAHA...Muito obrigada! Pode deixar que qualquer coisa eu te peço...valeu! Beijo._

_Huki: HAHAHA...obrigada XD Beijo!_

_Srta. Aninha Hatake: Obrigada...seu pedido já está anotado! Beijinho!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_É isso aí...beijão pessoal!_

_VOCÊS SÃO O NICK CARTER DOS MEUS BACKSTREET BOYS! (minhas frases de efeito são horríveis XD)_

_FUI!_


	13. Chapter 13 Descobertas

Abri os olhos lentamente. Havia um teto branco sob minha cabeça e cortinas verdes impediam a luz de penetrar o local...cortinas verdes com flores roxas...que brega! Senti minha cabeça latejar. Aquele não era meu quarto. Também não era o céu...Deus não teria tanto mau gosto a ponto de colocar tais cortinas no paraíso. Seria o inferno? Nunca pensei que tivesse sido tão má em vida...

-Sakura? – alguém me chamou.

_**"You tell me you have to go**_

_**In the heat of summer sunshine I miss you**_

_**Like nobody else**_

_**In the heat of summer sunshine I'll kiss you**_

_**And nobody needs to know"  
**_

Minha cabeça se virou para o lado. Travesseiro duro...era ele o culpado da minha dor de cabeça, aposto! Meus olhos encontraram o meu...

-Pai? Onde eu estou? Onde NÓS estamos? – perguntei, a voz saindo fraca.

-No hospital. Você desmaiou e seu professor ligou para mim.

Que tipo de hospital coloca tais cortinas em suas janelas? E travesseiros tão duros para os pacientes? Senti um estalo em minha cabeça. E não, não era o travesseiro dessa vez.

-E o professor contou tudo o que aconteceu? Quero dizer, ele contou tudo, mas TUDO mesmo? - questionei nervosa.

-Sim. Ele contou a confusão que ocorreu por causa do favor que pediu para você e sua amiga. – respondeu ele calmamente. Como meu pai podia ser tão sereno, tão calmo?

-Hum...e como ele sabia seu número? – tornei a falar, coçando a cabeça.

-Parece que sua amiga estava com seu celular em mãos e nele havia o meu número. Agora cesse um pouco as perguntas e descanse. Você é muito curiosa...puxou sua mãe.

Os olhos do homem tranqüilo em minha frente de repente se tornaram tristes.

-Você...sente muita falta dela, né? – falei, olhando a ponta de meus pés que saíam por baixo do lençol azul que cobria meu corpo.

-Sim. Eu conheci mulheres maravilhosas por minha vida de ator, atrizes que se tornaram minhas amigas, mas nada além disso. Para mim, nunca nenhuma mulher chegou ou chegará aos pés de sua mãe.

Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo inesperado. Decidi mudar de assunto.

-Onde estão minha amiga e o professor?

-Seu professor apenas me contou o ocorrido e veio até o hospital para certificar-se de que você estava bem...não sei para onde foi depois disso. Sua amiga foi para a casa dela e pediu para mim te avisar que tinha feito aquilo que você havia pedido com aquilo que você havia entregado para ela, o que provavelmente resultará naquilo que você procura. E pediu para mim te dar seu celular. Eu não entendi nada! – respondeu ele, olhando pensativo para o teto.

-Ah, a Ino é assim mesmo, fala coisas sem sentido! – eu disse quando, na verdade, sabia que ela estava se referindo às fotos no celular.

Peguei o aparelho, louca para olhar...mas meu pai continuava ali!

-Quero ir para casa! – falei.

-Você ainda tem que fazer alguns exames de rotina para saber se está com diabetes, anemia, colesterol alto... – falou meu pai.

-Pai, eu tenho saúde de ferro! E essas cortinas bregas combinadas com esse travesseiro duro estão sugando minha vitalidade... vamos embora! – concluí me levantando e calçando os tênis – Mas antes...devo resolver problemas femininos no toalete! – e assim saí correndo pelo corredor do hospital.

Logo achei o banheiro feminino, entrando nele e trancando a porta. Coloquei a mãe em meu bolso e achei o que queria...a página arrancada da agenda do Senhor Comestível!

Disquei o número rapidamente.

-Pode falar agente Hatake! – disse uma voz do outro lado da linha após o telefone chamar uma vez. Então...ele era agente secreto! MEU DEUS!

-Sabe o que é...não é o agente Hatake! Aqui é a...é a...a noiva dele! Ele está incapacitado de usar o telefone...mãos feridas...picada de cobra...e me pediu para ligar! – falei, inventando desculpas horríveis.

-Esse número é privativo, mas já que foi ele quem lhe permitiu ligar...em que posso ajudar? – perguntou o tal homem na linha. Homens podem ser tão burros!

-Ele precisa de mais informações sobre a Akatsuki! – eu disse rapidamente.

-Bom, até agora nada mais foi averiguado. O último membro da organização continua desconhecido e nenhuma atividade anormal foi registrada por enquanto. Teremos que aguardar a reunião.

-Reunião?

-Sim. A reunião da Akatsuki que ocorrerá no depósito de cargas do porto de Konoha na próxima semana.

Desliguei o telefone na cara da mulher. Já tinha pistas suficientes. A tal Akatsuki parecia realmente não ser boa coisa...o que implicava em maiores suspeitas contra o Ruivo Sexy. Eu só precisava descobrir quem era o último membro da organização e, é claro, o meu envolvimento com tudo aquilo. Fala sério! Meu nome tinha que estar no meio daquela história toda, afinal, eu tinha um agente secreto e um membro de alguma organização secreta na minha cola, trabalhando na minha escola...não poderia ser tudo mera coincidência.

Saí do banheiro e encontrei meu pai esperando no corredor.

-Pronta? – perguntou ele.

-Sim! – respondi – Mas...peraí... – eu havia me lembrado de mais alguma coisa – Minha cara provavelmente sairá estampada em todos os jornais amanhã...ai, droga!

-Não se preocupe com isso filha! Eu fiz uma ligação anônima pra todos os jornais da cidade informando uma fofoca muito quente que eu descobri sobre o Brad Pitt...seu rosto estampará no máximo a segunda página! – falou ele piscando.

Eu AMO meu pai! Ele geralmente não estava ao meu lado no dia-a-dia mas, quando estava, era o melhor pai do mundo.

Entrei no superultramegafuckingdruper chique carro do meu pai e logo começamos a seguir rumo ao nosso lar. O rádio tocava uma música antiga...ah, nostalgia! Eu apenas estava lá, os cabelos ao vento como em propagandas de tinturas quando me deparei com uma cena estranha: Deidara e Tobi conversando no banco do parque, cheios de segredinhos.

-PÁRA O CARRO! – gritei, fazendo meu pai frear bruscamente.

-Pai, eu me lembrei que preciso fazer algo muito importante. É algo...hum...relacionado ao seu aniversário, ou seja, você não pode fazer comigo. – falei. A desculpa do aniversário já estava ficando cansativa.

-Mas filha...meu aniversário é só daqui a oito meses! –respondeu ele. Porém, já era tarde e eu já corria em direção ao casal suspeito. Olhei para trás e vi meu pai indo embora. Eu sou uma péssima filha, eu sei.

Chegando próxima ao loiro e seu companheiro, diminuí o passo. Andei sorrateiramente até a parte de trás do banco e consegui ouvir uma parte da conversa.

-...e então, nessa sociedade secreta nós ganhamos esses anéis maneiros e comemos até não agüentarmos mais, tudo de graça! Os caras são muito legais! Você precisa fazer parte, Tobi!

-Mas...Deidara-san, essa sociedade serve para que exatamene? –perguntou o ser moreno.

-Bom, isso eu só posso revelar quando você fizer parte, mas é algo bem maneiro, eu garanto! – respondeu Deidara.

-Não, Tobi! Não caia na ladainha desse loiro abestado! – proclamei, saindo de trás do banco. Ambos pularam de susto, ficando de pé.

-Sakura-san! – falou Tobi, surpreso.

-Há...há quanto tempo você está aí? Você ouviu tudo? – questionou o loiro, notavelmente nervoso.

-Eu ouvi o suficiente para saber que você é um idiota! Tobi, deixe esse retardado para trás... – respondi.

-Não, Tobi! – retrucou Deidara – Venha comigo! Você não irá se arrepender, garanto!

-Tobi, eu te dou qualquer coisa pra você vir comigo! – eu disse desesperada. Tobi estava realmente tentado a seguir Deidara...ele seria o último membro da Akatsuki!

-Tobi, eu te dou um beijo no rosto! – arfou Deidara.

-Eu te arrumo um encontro com o Orlando Bloom! – falei.

-Eu te dou um selinho!

-Eu te arranjo um encontro com o Orlando Bloom e com o Brad Pitt!

-Eu seguro na sua mão!

O coitado estava perdido. Ele apenas olhava de um lado para outro, ouvindo nossas propostas.

-Tobi! Eu faço o Orlando Bloom e o Brad Pitt se casarem com você! – falei desesperada.

-Tobi, eu...EU NAMORO COM VOCÊ! – gritou Deidara, provavelmente contra sua própria vontade.

A aura de Tobi pareceu mudar...ele já sabia de qual lado ficar. Derrota. Eu havia perdido.

Com raiva, corri para o lado oposto ao parque...como eu era burra! Poderia ter ficado escondida e descoberto informações valiosas sobre a Akatsuki.

Sentei na calçada, colocando a cabeça sobre os joelhos e abraçando os mesmo.

-Burra, burra... – eu murmurava para mim mesma.

-Nem tudo está perdido! – uma voz disse.

Olhei para o lado e me deparei com o professor Gaara sentado na mesma calçada.

-Como assim? – perguntei.

-Já ouviu aquela frase que diz que "tudo é possível para quem tem coragem"? – perguntou ele.

-Já! – respondi.

-Pois prove que essa frase é verdadeira...venha comigo! – disse o ruivo se levantando e estendendo a mão direita em minha direção.

-Para onde? – perguntei, segurando a mão dele e me levantando.

-Para a sede da ANBU.

**XxxXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxX**

_Ok, eu não resisto...vou ter que contar...bom, isso já deve ter ficado óbvio...O GAARA É UM AGENTE TAMBÉM! Pronto, falei!_

_Gente, demorei MUITO MESMO, eu sei. Mas é a vida. Ah, não vejo a hora de fazer a droga do vestibular logo e ficar livre, LIVRE!! Quase não conheço mais o significado da palavra "lazer". _

_Blábláblá...chega de reclamar da vida._

_**URGENTE:**_

_Genteeeeeeeeeee...me perdi nas reviews! Não consigo me localizar! Por favor, quando **VOCÊ** ler esse capítulo, deixe em sua review algo do tipo: Débora, sua burra, essa review é do capítulo 13!_

_Só pra mim me achar, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e sinto muito por não responder...obrigada!!_

_Beijos!_

_VOCÊS SÃO A CICATRIZ DO MEU HARRY POTTER! (isso é pra ser algo bom, ok? Não se ofendam XD) _


	14. Chapter 14 ANBU

Acompanhei Gaara até um carro completamente preto e sentei no banco do passageiro.

-É isso aí! ANBU, aqui vou eu! – falei enquanto me acomodava no confortável veículo.

O ruivo apenas sorriu.

"_**Now that you've left me there's no returning**_

_**I keep comparing you're always winning **_

_**I try to be strong but you'll never be more wanted **_

_**Will you make me at home?"**_

Já estávamos rodando pela cidade há uma meia hora quando perguntei:

-Falta muito?

-Não! Já chegamos!

Desci do carro e olhei os prédios ao meu redor.

-Onde é a ANBU afinal? Aqui não tem nenhum prédio chique que parece ser sede de uma agência secreta! – eu disse, percorrendo a rua com os olhos.

-Atrás de você Sakura. – pronunciou-se Gaara.

Olhei para trás e dei de cara com...

-A loja de lingeries? – perguntei – Ah ta, vai me dizer que aqui é a sede da ANBU?

-Sim, essa é a sede. Siga-me.

O ruivo colocou no rosto óculos escuros que o deixaram extremamente sexy e entrou na loja em que eu havia comprado calcinhas com o Senhor Comestível como meu vendedor. Agora estava explicado o que ele fazia ali naquele dia.

Ele se posicionou atrás do balcão da loja, foi até a caixa-registradora e apertou um botão. Instantaneamente, a parede atrás dele se abriu, revelando um outro paredão totalmente de aço com uma porta circular no meio além de alguns botões e engenhocas que eu nunca havia visto.

Gaara apertou alguns botões do paredão, provavelmente digitando a senha e, em seguida, retirou os óculos e posicionou o olho esquerdo ali perto. Uma espécie de raio-x analisou sua retina e uma voz automática disse:

-"Seja bem-vindo à ANBU!"

A porta circular se abriu, me deixando embasbacada.

-Vamos! – falou ele.

Segui o agente/professor/ruivo/sexy por um corredor vazio enquanto a porta atrás de nós se fechava. Chegamos em uma outra porta, mas dessa vez ele posicionou a boca perto de uma espécie de alto-falante e disse:

-Sabaku no Gaara!

A porta se abriu. Meu queixo caiu novamente.

Agora estávamos em um lugar lotado de gente vestindo ternos e contendo aparelhagens exóticas. Começamos a caminhar entre elas.

-Peraí! Se a loja de lingerie da Anko é a sede da ANBU, isso quer dizer que a Anko também é uma agente? – perguntei.

-Mais ou menos! – respondeu ele.

-Como assim?

Entretanto, ele não precisou abrir a boca dessa vez. Uma mulher de cabelos roxos vestindo uma espécie de vestido com um avental caminhou até nós carregando uma bandeja.

-Aceita um cafezinho Gaara-san? – perguntou ela.

-Não, obrigado Anko.

-E você Sakura?

-Nã...não! Muito obrigada professora Anko!

Aproveitei que ela havia se afastado e falei:

-Mulher do cafezinho? Pensei que aqui só havia agentes!

-Ela fez um teste para ser agente, mas era muito ruim. Então começou a trabalhar aqui como uma espécie de "faz tudo" além de lecionar química. – respondeu Gaara.

Obviamente ninguém havia informado a ele que a Anko também era péssima em química.

Entramos em outro corredor menos movimentado e cheio de portas. Gaara foi até a última porta e bateu, dizendo:

-Sakura está aqui, chefe!

-Deixe-a entrar!

O ruivo abriu a porta, revelando o dono do escritório.

-Ele é seu chefe? – perguntei, apontando do homem sentado à mesa para o outro ao meu lado.

-É sim. Agora tenho que resolver algumas coisas com a chefona superior. Até mais.

Fiquei sozinha na sala com o homem.

-Sente-se Sakura!

Fechei a porta da sala e me sentei.

-Então...você é o dono da ANBU ou coisa parecida, Kakashi?

-Não! Eu sou uma espécie de vice-chefe. A chefona e dona é a Tsunade. – respondeu o Senhor Comestível, sorrindo para mim.

-O último membro da Akatsuki...é o Tobi. – informei. Ele já devia saber que eu descobrira sobre essa Aka-sei-lá-o-que.

-Previsível... – respondeu ele, cruzando os braços – Como você está?

-Bem. Obrigada por me levar ao hospital.

-Sem problemas.

-Mas você ainda me deve algumas respostas! – falei, levantando a sobrancelha.

-Ok, Sakura...acho que você merece saber toda a verdade já que está envolvida nisso.

Apoiei meus cotovelos em cima da mesa e a cabeça sobre as mãos para prestar atenção na história.

-A ANBU, **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (_Esquadrão Especial de Assassinato e Tática_) é uma agência secreta que resolve milhões de casos por ano. Recentemente, seqüestros começaram a acontecer por todo o país, mas havia algo em comum em todos eles: as vítimas eram sempre filhos de empresários, artistas...enfim, gente poderosa e rica, o que não era grande surpresa. O problema é que, através de investigações, descobrimos que a maior suspeita de ter cometido os crimes era uma organização lendária conhecida como Akatsuki. Durante muito tempo pensou-se que essa organização não existia, era apenas uma brincadeira maldosa criada por alguém com o intuito de assustar os cidadãos mas, infelizmente, a Akatsuki era real. Sendo tão antiga, os membros fundadores morreram deixando o legado aos únicos herdeiros da organização: Pein, Konan e Sasori...

-O professor Sasori! – exclamei, deixando-o continuar logo em seguida.

-Os três herdeiros iniciaram a busca por novos membros. Estando a organização quase que totalmente reestruturada, eles começaram a planejar o próximo seqüestro. Escolheram a filha de um famoso ator que, por um acaso, estava se mudando para Konoha.

-Eu.

-Sim, você Sakura. Quando descobriu o colégio em que você estudaria, Sasori se fez contratar como professor para te vigiar e ao mesmo tempo buscar membros jovens para a Akatsuki. Em contrapartida, Anko e eu também passamos a ser seus professores. Eu comecei a te seguir por todos os lugares. Porém, desde o dia do ocorrido naquele bar, Sasori começou a desconfiar de mim. Tentei despistá-lo, mas foi em vão. Foi por isso que me afastei do posto de professor, mandando Gaara no meu lugar.

-Meu pai sabe disso?

-Eu contei para ele no hospital, mas pedi para que não lhe falasse nada. Eu mesmo queria esclarecer tudo.

Abaixei a cabeça tristemente. Notando meu ato, Kakashi falou:

-Não precisa se preocupar! Você está segura. Vamos continuar cuidando de você e logo prenderemos os membros da Akatsuki.

-Não é isso. – respondi.

-O que é então?

Ergui o rosto, encarando-o nos olhos.

-Então...tudo foi só porque era seu dever cuidar de mim, não é? Tudo...as situações constrangedoras...o beijo...você só fez tudo isso, só aceitou essas coisas porque era seu dever cuidar de mim como vítima. Eu só significo isso pra você...uma garotinha em perigo que necessita de seus serviços.

-Na verdade...há uma parte da história que eu não te contei Sakura. – disse ele, suspirando.

-Qual parte?

-A parte na qual eu revelo que me envolvi nesse caso muito mais do que nos outros...muito mais do que eu queria, do que eu deveria... –ele se levantou e andou até o meu lado, continuando a falar – A parte na qual eu confesso que sentia ódio do Sasori não só por ele ser um criminoso, mas por se aproveitar de você enquanto planejava seu seqüestro. A parte na qual eu digo que abandonei o colégio não só pela desconfiança que o Sasori sentia, mas porque eu queria tentar arrancar de mim um sentimento que estava me consumindo aos poucos...

Ele se ajoelhou e ficou da minha altura, seus olhos encarando os meus.

-...sentimentos esses dos quais eu não consegui escapar.

-E...que sentimentos seriam esses? – perguntei, só para confirmar o que eu já havia entendido.

Ele sorriu e segurou meu queixo com as pontas dos dedos.

-Você tem certeza que não sabe?

E me beijou. Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida...não que eu já tivesse beijado muito antes disso.

Quando nos separamos, me levantei e o abracei fortemente – até derrubei a cadeira, diga-se de passagem.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu o momento.

-Entre. – disse Kakashi enquanto nos separávamos.

-Tudo já está preparado para sua viagem. – falou Gaara, entrando na sala.

-Ok. Obrigado Gaara.

O ruivo saiu da sala.

-Que viagem? – questionei.

-Preciso ir até Suna, uma cidade não muito longe daqui. Parece que lá há algumas pistas sobre a Akatsuki.

Olhei tristemente para o chão.

-Não se preocupe...eu sempre estarei aqui para você. Eu volto em dois dias já que a reunião da Akatsuki se aproxima. Até lá, siga sua rotina normalmente...Gaara e Anko tomarão conta de você. – falou ele, depositando um beijo em minha testa -Ah, e nada de ficar ligando para a ANBU fingindo ser minha noiva! - ele piscou e saiu.

Afundei-me na cadeira novamente, digerindo tudo o que havia escutado.

-"_Don't worry cause I'll always be there for you…In the heavens above_"- cantarolei baixinho.

Ouvi alguém entrando na sala.

-Sakura, você pode me ajudar no preenchimento de alguns relatórios? – perguntou Gaara – Preciso de algumas informações que você possui sobre a Akatsuki.

-Claro! – respondi, ficando em pé e seguindo ele até outra sala próxima. Essa era um pouco menor que a do Senhor Comestível.

Logo na entrada, notei um retrato na parede. Havia três crianças nele: um ruivo de olhar assassino, uma garotinha loira, e um garoto estranho e maquiado...garoto maquiado?

-Esse...é o viado maquiado que anda com o Sasori! – falei, apontando para a foto.

-Kankurou. Ele é meu irmão...há poucos meses descobri que ele era o capacho do Sasori. Ambos têm muito em comum, principalmente o estranho gosto por marionetes. Se conheceram em uma exposição de arte. - disse Gaara, sem se abalar – Eu me tornei um ANBU pra tentar recompensar os crimes de meu irmão.

-Hum...sinto muito. – foi tudo o que eu disse.

-Sem problemas. Ele é o maior esquisitão mesmo...usa maquiagem e uma touca com orelhinhas, vê se pode!

Eu ri. Para um cara com olhar assassino, o Gaara era bem legal.

-Vamos começar com os relatórios então. Por favor, conte-me tudo que você sabe sobre o Sasori e outros membros da Akatsuki, Sakura.

Ah, eu com certeza tinha muito a revelar...principalmente levando em consideração que dois dos membros costumavam ser meus amigos.

**xXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXx**

_Hum...um capítulo revelador, hein? E teve KakaSaku! Finalmente..._

_Desculpem a demora, mas agora meu tempo pra escrever foi ainda mais reduzido. Estou tendo aulas de desenho aos sábados das 13horas às 17:30, tudo por causa da segunda fase do vestibular de Design (ok, eu sei que em um outro capítulo eu havia dito que faria engenharia ambiental, mas eu mudei de idéia XD). Pois bem, eu demorei também por outro motivo: excesso de criatividade. Isso mesmo, não foi falta, foi excesso! Eu tinha tantas idéias na cabeça que eu não estava conseguindo organizar tudo para passar pro computador...mas finalmente consegui, ufa! E já tenho tudo pensado para o próximo capítulo também, ou seja, ele não deve demorar muito para ser postado. _

_Mudando de chocolate pra alface, agora que eu sei como me encontrar nas reviews (obrigada por atenderem meu pedido de ajuda e um "thanks" especial para Katamy Hanara pela dica do retângulo na página – já haviam me dito sobre ele numa outra fic, mas eu esqueci xD), vou responder as reviews do capítulo 12 primeiro, que estão atrasadas, e em seguida as do capítulo 13._

_**Reviews capítulo 12:**_

_Aline Agatha: HUASHUASHUAS, obrigada! Mas eu continuo achando que são horríveis XD_

_Naty-nee-chan: bom...espero que tenha valido a pena esperar. _

_Eeva Uchiha7: Ah, eu sempre preferi o Kevin...mas a maioria gosta mais do Nick T.T Ah, eu também quero amiga...obrigada!_

_Lyra Kajin: desculpe a demora pelo capítulo e por não ter respondido sua review antes...mas obrigada por ler! Uou, adoro Batman! Você é o Clark Kent do meu Planeta Diário XP_

_Lira Kuran: Continuei, hehe_

_Christie Evans: sem medo! Kkashi é gente boa…obrigada pela review (mesmo com falta de inspiração)_

_Vivian Hatake Malfoy: HAHA, pra mim a Ino sempre será a loira tapada...e mais cenas KakaSaku logo virão!_

_Paty-kon-chan: que bom que gostou _

_Lady of Hero: que bom que apreciou a fic...e fico feliz que tenha lido "Paixão de Aluguel" também_

_Srta. Aninha Hatake: que bom! Pois é, acho que da pra perceber que nãovou com a cara dela XD _

_Hiei-and-shino: você tinha me falado no msn que tinha lido o capítulo 11, e é isso que importa! Desculpe a demora..._

_Cla-Chan-K: foi mal por ter ficado curto...as vezes falta inspiração pra capítulos maiores_

_Hatake Sakura XD: HUASHUASHUAS...não me apedreje, não terei mais crises XD_

_**UFA! Agora, reviews do capítulo 13:**_

_Eeva Uchiha7: oie! Ui, eu queria um agente desses aqui em casa...HUASHUASHUAS. Obrigada pela ajuda XD_

_Inuzuka Rin: ta aqui...desculpa a demora! Beijinhos_

_Cla-Chan-K: com certeza, totalmente viadoleta XP Essa palavra deveria ser colocada no dicionário. E não se preocupe, não me ofende...me ajudou! Beijos_

_Katamy Hanara: HUASHUASHUA, tem muito gay e agente nessa fic XD Brigadão pelo conselho, você salvou minha vida! Beijos_

_Hiei-and-shino: ANBU é tudo de bom...vamos montar um fã-clube! XD Isso aí, a Sakura é a melhor mulher de Naruto, você TEM que gostar dela! Obrigada amiga _

_lonely. Un': todo mundo tem um lado gay nessa fic...Konoha é uma cidade de gays e simpatizantes XD Finalmente KakaSaku nesse capítulo! Sem problemas, e obrigada! ART IS A BANG, UN! _

_Srta. Aninha Hatake: me achei, HUASHUAS.Sem problemas! Tem bastante Kakashi nesse capítulo! Obrigada!_

_sweet kun: obrigada XD Ah, eu também já fiz isso, hehe. Eu tenho 17...Obrigada!_

_Hatake Sakura XD: foi malz XD Sim, Gaara ANBU XD ou era isso, ou era Gaara gay, HUASHUASHUAS. Ta aqui o novo capítulo!_

_Lady of Hero: ta aqui a continuação! Pronto, nesse capítulo tem Gaara e Senhor Comestível XP Somos duas! Beijão_

_Aline Agatha: que bom que gostou...obrigada pela ajuda _

_Haruno no sakura: bem-vinda! Espero que curta a fic! Beijos_

_Lira Kuran: também quero! XD Obrigada...KISSUS!_

_LuH Evans: Obrigada! Alguém me entende T.T_

_Wentzdani: o problema é que eu não to de férias XD Vou tentar continuar logo...beijos!_

_Bom, acho que respondi tudo. Caso eu não tenha respondido __**SUA**__ review, me dê um toc que eu respondo no próximo capítulo ok?_

_**OO**_

_BEIJÃO PRA TODOS!_

_REVIEWS, ONEGAI! (implorando de joelhos)_

_VOCÊS SÃO O "X" DA MINHA EQUAÇÃO DO PRIMEIRO GRAU! XD_


	15. Chapter 15 Verduras, Legumes e Perigo

"Eu e minhas péssimas idéias!"

Sério, porque eu ouvia meus pensamentos? Devia somente ignorá-los.

Eu estava na carroceria daquele caminhão, me sentindo algum tipo de verdura ou legume. Mas a culpa não era totalmente minha. Se ao menos o Kakashi tivesse me deixado ir junto com eles no esconderijo da Akatsuki...mas recebi um belo "não" como resposta. A única opção, obviamente, foi ir escondida.

**_"Don't tell me you have to go_**

******__**

In the heat of summer sunshine I miss you

Like nobody else

In the heat of summer sunshine I'll kiss you

And nobody needs to know"

Tudo começou quando o Kakashi chegou de Suna - sem muitas informações novas, diga-se de passagem. Lá ele apenas descobriu que Sasori era pior do que pensávamos. O antes "ruivo sexy" e agora "ruivo nojento" havia matado os próprios pais e a avó. Só o coitado do avô ficou vivo para contar história.

Os preparativos para a 'invasão' da reunião supostamente secreta da Akatsuki se iniciaram assim que Kakashi colocou seus pés - lindos e maravilhosos - na sede secreta da ANBU. Eles só tinham algumas horas para arrumar tudo, e eu nem tive tempo de matar a saudade do MEU Senhor Comestível. Saco!

Já que eu havia virado praticamente uma ANBU - ok, na verdade tava mais pra uma freguesa da ANBU - eu ajudei o esquadrão encarregado da missão. E o que eu ganhei em troca? Um sinto. Um 'sinto muito mas você não poderá ir, Sakura! é muito perigososo'. Palavras do Kakashi.

-Sem falar que, pelo que eu soube, você é um imã de problemas! Sem ofensas mas você iria atrapalhar. - falou o chato do Gaara. Ele havia se tornado um de meus melhores amigos durante a ausência do Kakashi, e adorava me provocar. Ter pavio curto é fogo!

-Sua vaca! - falei, encarando o ruivo.

-Não sou fêmea pra ser vaca!

-Então seu...seu...VACO! VACO, VACO, VACO!

É. A palavra "vaco" nunca existiu no dicionário. Mas quem se importa?

-Por favor Kalashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! - gemi, me pendurando no pescoço do meu "biscoito". Se ele é "Comestível", por que não chamá-lo de "biscoito"?

-A resposta é não, Sakura! Agora a Anko te levará para casa. Seu pai ficará com você, assim como alguns membros da ANBU só para garantir. Outros membros ficarão próximos às casas de seus amigos para que nenhum deles corra perigo.

- Não preciso de babá! E você tem certeza que a Anko sabe dirigir? - perguntei.

Kakashi se abaixou um pouco até ficar da minha altura e disse:

-Por favor, Sakura! Somente obedeça. Você é muito importante para mim...para nós...

-Isso mesmo, rosada! Ainda quero te ensinar um pouco de literatura antes de sua morte! - falou Gaara, tentando me animar. Ele não era muito bom nessas coisas de melhorar o humor alheio.

Dei um sorriso amarelo em resposta - mas meus olhos denunciavam minha decepção.

-Gaara, vá e ordene que o esquadrão prepare os carros! - ordenou Kakashi.

Quando ficamos a sós na sala, ele segurou meu queixo e e me deu um beijo lento e apaixonado. Em seguida, me abraçou fortemente.

-Eu garanto que você ficará bem, Sakura! - disse ele.

-Só volte inteiro. Não quero um namorado sem cabeça ou sem outras...hum...partes importantes do corpo.

Ele apertou ainda mais seus braços em volta de mim.

-Tô...ficando...sem...ar...Kaka...

E então ele ele me soltou e saiu da sala sem olhar para trás, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Se ele acha mesmo que eu ficarei em casa apenas esperando, ele ainda não me conhece tão bem... - falei para a parede. Logo depois, Anko entrou na sala.

-Pronta pra ir para casa, Sakura?

Diante de minha resposta afirmativa, fomos para o estacionamento subterrâneo da ANBU onde a minha 'querida' professora de química pegou seu carro - um daqueles bem velhos e...roxo! Sim, o carro dela era roxo.

Um botão secreto no veículo abriu a passagem que dava acesso para fora da agência secreta. Alguns carros pretos nos seguiam de longe - eram os outros agentes.

Como eu pensava, Anko não era uma das melhores motoristas do mundo. Ela dirigia rápido - muito rápido - e, acima de tudo, era extremamente barbeira.

-ANDA LOGO VIADO! QUEM TE ENSINOU A DIRIGIR? A GALINHA DA SUA MÃE? - gritou ela para o motorista de um ônibus de turismo. Me abaixei no carro quando os turistas curiosos começaram a fotografar a motorista louca de cabelos roxos. Que vergonha!

Assim que ela ultrapassou o outro veículo, viramos na avenida principal e ficamos presas em um engarrafamento. Era a deixa perfeita para meu plano engenhoso.

Olhei pela janela e confirmei que nenhum outro carro cheio de agenetes estava por perto, provavelmente tendo ficado presos em outra parte do tráfego. Fiz minha melhor cara de chorona e falei:

- Professora Ankooooooooo...eu preciso fazer o número um!

-Número um? - perguntou ela, coçando o queixo enaquanto buzinava.

-Sim. 'Número um' significa xixi! Eu tô apurada...

-Bom...eu não tô vendo nenhum banheiro por perto, sinto muito. Quer uma garrafa?

-Ei! Utilizar esse tipo de coisa é teoricamente impossível para as mulheres...a não ser que você seja uma mulher com um pênis!

Ela nem prestava atenção em mim. Só ficava gritando palavrões e apertando a maldita buzina.

-Anko! Vai sair, vai sair...posso ir naquela moita ali? - perguntei.

-Pode, pode...ANDA LOGA COM ESSA MERDA! SERÁ QUE VOU SAIR DAQUI AINDA HOJE?

Tão tonta...ela nem chegara a perceber que no meio de uma avenida não existia moita nenhuma. Desci do carro e corri para longe. Atravessei alguns quarteirões e achei a estação de metrô. Fui até a entrada e me deparei com uma placa que dizia: "REFORMAS".

Com raiva, apontei para o céu e gritei:

-AH, MAS ALGUÉM AÍ EM CIMA NÃO VAI MESMO COM A MINHA CARA, NÉ?

Uma mulher que passava por ali na hora me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

-Que foi? Quer uma foto? - perguntei. Ela ignorou. Eu podia ser meio grossa às vezes...é normal de todo ser humano.

Minha próxima opção seria um táxi - mas nenhum passava por ali. Fiquei alguns minutos esperando e nada! Sem saída, pedi carona para o primeiro veículo que vi - um caminhão. Pelo que parecia, o caminhão era de uma fábrica de alimentos, e eu sabia que tal fábrica ficava próxima ao meu destino.

-PÁÁÁÁRAAAAAAAAAAAA TIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO! - gritei, balançando freneticamenteos braços.

O caminhão parou ao meu lado e um senhor de idade avançada abriu a janela do motorista.

-A senhorita estava acenando para mim? - perguntou ele, cofuso.

-Sim, sim! Eu preciso de uma carona até o porto próximo à fábrica desses alimentos aí - apontei para as caixas que ocupavam o banco do passageiro e que levavam um grande logotipo dizendo "Mr. Food Alimentos" - O senhor pode me ajudar? é que eu moro lá perto, sabe...

Mentira. Esse devia ser o motivo pelo qual me odiavam lá em cima.

-Claro! Mas, como você pode ver, só tem espaço lá trás, na carroceria.

-ótimo! Pra mim tá tudo bem, eu não ligo.

Ele me ajudou a subir na parte de trás do caminhão e voltou para a cabine. Quando começamos a nos movimentar, senti o peso das caixas cheias de comida me esmagando.

-Ai! - gemi, quando um nabo de uma das caixas caiu na minha cabeça.

Na curva, uma das caixas virou, derrubando mais vegetais em mim.

-Maldição!!! Tão me achando com cara de horta, não é possível!

Algum tempo depois, senti o caminhão parar. O motorista avisou:

-última parada, moça!

Desci do veículo, espanando o pó e os pedaços de legumes da minha roupa.

-O porto é um puco mais para frente. Você não precisará andar muito. -disse ele, apontando a direção.

-Ok. Muito obrigada senhor.

Saí correndo em direção ao local indicado. Pelos meus cálculos, a reunião deveria estar começando e a ANBU já estaria posicionada.

Como eu não sou tão estúpida, chegando perto do lugar correto caminhei apenas pelos becos próximos , sempre na escuridão para que não me vissem.

Quando chegei perto do depósito, me deparei com um impedimento.

-Droga...o que eu faço? Se for pela frente, a Akatsuki me pega. Se tentar entrar por trás, o Kalashi pode me ver e vai me matar! - resmunguei.

Mas uma luz veio até mim - literalmente.

Quando as nuvens que cobriam a lua se afastaram da mesma, a luz emitida iluminou algumas latas de lixo que estavam ali, entre a lateral do depósito e um outro prédio.

Empilhei as latas e subi nelas. Já no topo da pilha, cuidadosamente pulei da última lata para o telhado. Ali em cima, no meio do teto, havia uma daquelas geringonças para ventilação. Pelas brechas dela, eu poderia ver e escutar a reunião.

Comecei a caminhar com cuidado pelo telhado.

Pisei em falso e um dos meus pés afundou para dentro, através de uma telha podre.

-Droga!

Comecei a tentar puxar meu peso para cima para desprender minha perna, mas era em vão.

-Perna idiota!

Juntei toda minha força e forcei mais o corpo, mas isso só fez com que o telhado se partisse e eu caisse para dentro do depósito.

Pensei que iria morrer ou, no mínimo, ficar toda quebrada.

Permaneci com os olhos fechados por um tempo, esperando a forte dor que não veio. Algumas caixas, pedaços de isopor e colchões velhos haviam amortecido minha queda. Então, comecei a abrí-los lentamente...

Meu olhar encontrou uma face conhecida. A face de um certo ruivo...

-Ora, ora! O que temos aqui?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ok. Primeiramente, quero dizer que entenderei se não receber reviews. Pela demora para postar, é isso que eu mereçe mesmo - nenhuma review. Em segundo, peço desculpas se vocês encontrarem erros. A droga do meu Word não quer abrir e por isso eu digitei o capítulo diretamente aqui no fanfiction- o que é uma merda, se vocês querem saber._

_É. Parece que eu voltei. Acreditem, estou extremamente envergonhada - eu havia prometido que depois do vestibular os posts voltariam ao normal, e não foi o que aconteceu. O que posso dizer é que a demora está relacionada a muitas coisas: ao meu fracasso por não entar na universidade que eu queria, ao enfarte repentino do meu pai - que agora já está bem, e até mesmo à preguiça...confesso que escrever fanfics não estava mais sendo uma atividade prazerosa para mim. Mas agora, voltei a pegar gosto pela coisa._

_Meu retorno será um pouco lento - estou desacostumada a escrever. Mas darei meu melhor._

_Minhas sinceras desculpas a todos os leitores._

_**xxx**_

_obrigada pelas reviews:_

_Ninha-Chan x3_

_Kuchiki Liyra_

_Nana Shimahara_

_lili maggy_

_Srt Hopi_

_Dani Margera_

_Srta. Aninha Hatake_

_Paty-kon-chan_

_Lady of Hero_

_Hatake Sakura XD_

_Hiei-and-shino_

_Vivian Hatake Malfoy_

_Darknee-chan_

_**xx**_

_é isso aí!_

_Me desculpem de novo..._

_Beijos!_


	16. Chapter 16 Fugindo pela montanha

-HAHAHA...feliz aniversário, professor! - falei sorrindo.

Sim, era a mesma desculpa que eu já havia usado com o Kakashi...mas eu nunca fui muito original com desculpas, sabe.

_**" there ain't no fear**_

_**there ain't no hope**_

_**there ain't no right**_

_**there ain't no wrong**_

_**just make it loud**_

_**just make it loud**_

_**just make it loud**_

_**and feel no touch "**_

- Hoje é seu aniversário? Parabéns! - falou Tobi. Só naquele momento eu percebera a presença dele e do Deidara no local.

-Hoje não é meu aniversário, idiota! - respondeu o ruivo, com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

-Mas ela disse...

-Eu sei o que ela disse, mas foi apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada! - disse Sasori, coçando a cabeça - Realmente, não se encontram empregados bons como antigamente...você e esse seu parceiro loiro estúpido só fazem doer minha cabeça!

A-HA! Então ali ele confessava que realmente não gostava do Deidara...mas pela cara que meu ex-amigo fez na hora, eu concluí que ele já notara isso há tempos...lá no fundo - beeeeeeeeem no fundo - cheguei a ficar com peninha dele.

-Então, SA-KU-RA. Acho que aquele idiota do Kakashi te revelou os meus planos...mas creio que ele não contava com o fato da namoradinha dele vir até mim por vontade própria. Eu nem precisei te sequestrar, não é ótimo?

-Saaaaaaaakura-san! Você ta namorando o professor Kakashi? Parabéns!- falou Tobi, ganhando um tapa do chefe.

-Mas você é mesmo um idiota! Primeiro: não trate a refém com respeito utilizando "san", "chan", ou qualquer outra porcaria de sufixo. Segundo: Kakashi não é mais seu professor. Aliás, ele nunca foi uma porcaria de professor! Só trabalhava naquela escola para tentar evitar meus planos. Terceiro: pare de falar"parabéns"! - discursou o ruivo.

Fiquei impressionada. Ele já sabia que Kakashi era um agente secreto e todo o resto.

-Agora, amarrem nossa convidada. Não queremos que ela vá embora antes mesmo da festa começar, não é mesmo? Afinal, ela com certeza achará divertido assistir de camarote a invasão da ANBU...e a morte de todos os agentes dessa merdinha.

Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu via Sasori se afastar. Ele também já sabia da invasão. Mas como ele descobrira?

Tobi e Deidara me puxaram - cada um por um braço - e me levaram até uma pilastra, onde me amarraram com cordas.

-Ok, ok...eu sei que não somos mais amigos e tal... - comecei, enquanto Deidara apertava o nós - mas vocês poderiam pelo menos me dizer como a organização de vocês descobriu a invasão?

-Foi a professora Anko! Nós nos disfarçamos e oferecemos doces com alucinógeno pra ela. E ela aceitou. Sob o efeito da droga, ela contou tudo, para logo em seguida capotar. Quando acordou, provavelmente não se lembrava de nada. - explicou o loiro.

-Tinha que ser a boca de gamela da Anko... - resmunguei.

O dois se postaram ao meu lado e ficaram parados como aqueles guardas britânicos: parados e quietos.

Obviamente não aguentando mais o silêncio, Tobi começou:

-Hum...como estão as coisas na escola?

-Normais... - respondi sem ânimo, enquanto meu cérebro trabalhava em busca de uma solução para o meu problema. É. Eu estava começando a achar mesmo que meu pai deveria ter me chamado de "Trouble" ao invés de Sakura. Trouble Haruno. Não soava tão ruim...né?

-E quanto às aulas de arte?

-O tempo das aulas de arte ficou vago...ainda não conseguiram um professor.

-E como vai o pessoal?

-Olha aqui! - berrei irritada - Vocês entram para uma organização secreta de vilões, me amarram e acham que podem ficar conversando comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido? Sinceramente, vocês precisam pensar melhor em suas prioridades! Não dá pra ser malvado e bonzinho ao mesmo tempo, pô!

Permanecemos em silêncio, até que Deidara abrisse a boca para falar:

-Eu...eu...me arrependo de ter entrado para a Akatsuki.

Eu e Tobi olhamos para ele embasbacados.

-Eu acho que...acho que já sabia que não tinha chances com o Sasori e que ele só queria me usar mas...eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse mudar isso. Eu percebi tarde demais que não podia. Foi só ver ele com aquele cara maquiado que... - nesse ponto, ele respirou fundo - E, o pior foi que arrastei o Tobi comigo...eu sinto muito por isso. - finalizou, olhando para o companheiro.

-Dei...Deidara! - exclamou Tobi, abraçando o loiro de modo que os dois tombaram no chão.

-Blá, blá, blá...que lindo! - desdenhei - Mas, por que vocês não fazem algo de fato ao invés de se prenderem aos erros do passado?

-Como...o que? - perguntou Deidara, se levantando.

-Simples: me soltem, me ajudem a avisar a ANBU que o Sasori já sabe do plano e...voltem para o lado rosa da força!

O loiro sorriu em aprovação.

-Sempre chega uma hora em que o problema vira a solução, hein? - disse ele.

-Pode ter certeza de que o Sasori nunca teve um problema tão grande na vida dele quanto eu!

Dessa forma, os doi ex-amigos se tornaram ex-Akatsukis e voltaram ser amigos.

-Só não garanto que vocês não tenham que passar um tempo na cadeia...sabe como é... - adverti.

-Melhor alguns anos do que uma vida inteira! - respondeu Tobi enquanto tirava as últimas cordas.

-E agora, como fazemos para sair daqui? Deve faltar pouco tempo para a invasão.

-O Sasori deve ter trancado todas as portas por precaução, mas há uma janela pela qual podemmos passar...O problema é que ela fica longe do chão... - falou Deidara, dando um olhar significativo em minha direção.

-A estratégia do bar? - perguntei, entendendo o que aquilo significava.

-Exatamente.

Juntamos todos os colchões, caixas e tranqueiras que encontramos e pusemos de modo a formar uma espécie de escada embaixo da janela, para que pudéssemos alcançá-la.

Começamos a "escalar' quando uma das portas do galpão se abriu revelando Kisame, o namorado do irmão do Sasuke. Assim que nos viu, começou a gritar:

-Ela está fugindo! A prisioneira está fugindo! Os dois traidores estão ajudando...

Começamos a subir mais rápido assim que Kisame veio em nossa direção, subindo na pilha de coisas atrás de nós. Deidara já estava na janela, ajudando Tobi que já chegara ao topo. Eu subia o mais rápido que podia.

-Rápido Sakura! - gritou o loiro.

Estava quase chegando quando uma mão azul agarrou meu pé.

-Ah, você não vai fugir MESMO! - falou o esquisitão com cara de peixe.

-Me...larga! - falei, metendo o pé na cara dele.

-Ai! - gritou ele, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto e rolando montanha baixo. Infelizmente, os colchões e outras tranqueiras começaram a rolar junto com ele - nossa escada improvisada estava ruindo.

Tobi agarrou minha mão a tempo de evitar que eu rolasse junto.

Antes de nos jogarmos para fora, tive tempo de ver os outros membros da Akatsuki entrando no galpão.

Sorri enquanto caía, me esquecendo por um momento que a queda era muito, muito grande.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Obrigada __Hatake Sakura XD__ e __Paty-kon-chan__ . Fiquei muito surpresa - e feliz - de encontrar a review de vocês no capítulo 15. Eu sinceramente não esperava nenhuma. Obrigada, obriogada, obrigada! Esse capítulo foi escrito com carinho para vocês!_

_S2_

_Ainda tô sem word, então, já sabem: ignorem os erros de português._

_Beijos  
_


	17. Chapter 17 ANBUxAkatsuki, KakashiXSakura

Fechei meus olhos com a esperança de que não doesse tanto. 'O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente', é o que dizem. Talvez se eu substituísse "coração" por "corpo", o ditado desse na mesma.

_**"there ain't no past**_

_**there ain't no fate**_

_**there ain't no thoughts**_

_**there ain't no rules**_

_**spoken words**_

_**broken hearts**_

_**instant dreams"**_

Foi tudo muito rápido – uma hora eu estava caindo, na outra eu estava deitada em uma espécie de rede segurada pelas pontas por alguns homens uniformizados. Aqueles uniformes me eram familiares...

-Sakura, você está bem?

-Ka...kashi? – perguntei, enquanto sentia dois pesos, ou seja, Deidara e Tobi, caírem ao meu lado.

-Eu morri? EU MORRI? – perguntava o loiro, as mãos tapando a visão.

-Só se o céu for exatamente como a Terra... – respondeu Tobi.

-Vocês estão vivos, obviamente – disse Kakashi , me pegando em seus braços e me carregando para longe.

-Ei, o que você ta fazendo? – perguntei. Eu admito que os braços dele eram muito confortáveis, mas era meio humilhante ser carregada no colo bem na frente de um monte de agentes ANBU.

Ele finalmente me largou dentro de uma espécie de camburão, entrando em seguida e fechando a porta.

Observei-o passar as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirar.

-Sakura...você tem idéia do que fez? – perguntou, já me encarando.

-Eu...eu só queria... – comecei, tentando arrumar uma desculpa decente.

-Você tem noção de que seus atos irresponsáveis poderiam ter arruinado tudo o que foi planejado pela ANBU? Tudo podia ter ido por água abaixo! – continuou cada vez mais nervoso. Além de me encarar, ele passou a segurar meus ombros – Se não fosse o rastreador e o aparelho de escuta que eu coloquei no capuz do seu casaco...

-Peraí! – interrompi, tirando as mãos dele de cima de mim – Você colocou um rastreador e um aparelho de escuta em mim? É assim que você mostra sua confiança no que eu digo?

-NÃO TENTE INVERTER AS COISAS, SAKURA! –gritou Kakashi, me assustando – Você e eu sabemos que você tem mania de querer se meter em tudo...

-É, você tem razão! – respondi, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos enquanto as primeiras lágrimas começavam a escorrer de meus olhos – Eu me meto em tudo. Pra começo de conversa, eu nunca nem deveria ter me metido na sua vida.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Eu conseguia sentir seu olhar sobre mim.

-Sakura, eu...eu não quis dizer isso, ok? É só que...o Sasori é louco! Todos são loucos, eles poderiam ter te machuca...

-Se você instalou uma escuta em mim, então já sabe que a Akatsuki descobriu o plano de vocês há tempos. – interrompi novamente, levantando a cabeça e secando os olhos com as mãos – E pior que nem foi por minha causa. Isso deve ter sido uma surpresa pra vocês.

-Sim, eu já sei. Nós vamos invadir o galpão agora, uma vez que eles já sabem que estamos aqui de qualquer forma. – disse, se retirando do carro.

-Boa sorte...e dêem uma folga na pena do Tobi e do Deidara. Eles me ajudaram. Ah, e não se preocupe... eu não sairei daqui. Isso não é mais necessário – falei, retirando dois pequenos aparelhos do capuz do meu moletom e entregando para ele.

-Pode deixar. – falou Kakashi por fim, me olhando uma última vez e fechando a porta.

-Até parece... – pensei alto, enquanto descruzava os dedos da mão que eu havia escondido atrás das costas – Eu nunca fui de ficar só esperando as coisas acontecerem...e não é por causa de um homem que eu ficarei agora.

Tentei abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada.

-Droga! – exclamei enquanto procurava uma solução.

Como eu poderia sair dali?

-Ah, que se dane! – falei, pegando o extintor de incêndio do carro e, juntando toda a minha força, atirando-o contra uma das janelas.

Saí rapidamente, tendo o cuidado de não me cortar nos vidros e observando se algum ANBU estava por ali, me vigiando. Aparentemente, todos estavam na invasão.

-Só espero que esse carro tenha seguro... – falei, olhando uma última vez para o veículo antes de correr em direção ao combate da ANBU versus Akatsuki.

Pelo jeito, Kakashi tinha me carregado por mais tempo do que eu havia pensado. O galpão parecia não chegar nunca.

Após um tempo correndo, finalmente consegui ouvir os primeiros gritos. Era impossível dizer qual lado estava ganhando.

Quando me aproximei mais, me esgueirei por trás de alguns carros da ANBU e logo localizei aquele no qual Tobi e Deidara estavam presos. Seus rostos estavam grudados na janela, possivelmente tentando ver alguma coisa.

Bati no vidro para que eles me notassem e disse:

-Saiam do carro!

Eles apenas me olharam com cara de quem não está entendendo. Ótimo! Os vidros eram a prova de som.

Tentei forçar todas as portas do carro para que abrissem, mas não funcionou. O pior é que não havia nenhum extintor de incêndio por perto, ou seja, meu plano B estava totalmente fora de questão.

Por fim eu desisti. Eu teria que fazer tudo sozinha.

Deixei os dois me encarando com cara de idiotas enquanto me afastava. Eu já podia identificar o penteado extravagante do Kakashi e os cabelos ruivos do Gaara daquela distância.

Cada um deles lutava mano a mano contra um Akatsuki – Kakashi versus Sasori e Gaara versus...Kankurou? Ah, o amor é lindo! Se eu não soubesse que o Kakashi é meu, naquela hora eu teria pensado que era uma luta casal versus casal.

Kakashi deu um soco na cara de Sasori, fazendo-o cair no chão.

-ISSO! – gritei mais alto do que queria, fazendo com que Kakashi olhasse em minha direção.

Nossos olhares se encontraram. Vi seus lábios formando as palavras "o que você está fazendo aqui" e, em seguida, algo chamou minha atenção: Sasori se levantava do chão, puxando algo de dentro de sua capa...

-AH, MAS VOCÊ NÃO VAI MESMO! – gritei, correndo em disparada na direção dele.

Empurrei-o com todo meu peso para o chão, na hora em que ele puxava o gatilho do revólver. Por sorte, o tiro acabou sendo direcionado para o alto.

-Sua... – começou Sasori, mas, antes que ele pudesse me xingar, Kakashi segurou seus pulsos e prendeu-os com um par de algemas.

-Você tem o direito de ficar calado, Sasori. – falou meu lindomaravilhososexytudodebom Senhor Comestível.

Nesse momento, Kankurou interrompeu sua luta com Gaara e correu em nossa direção.

-SASORI! – gritou.

Antes que ele pudesse chegar até nós, algo acertou sua cabeça, fazendo-o desmaiar.

-AHÁ! Eu disse que conseguiria acertar ele! - gritou um garoto loiro, correndo para o corpo acompanhado de um moreno – Você não acreditou em mim Sasuke, mas eu disse que minha mira era boa! – falou, cutucando o corpo inconsciente.

-Naruto? Sasuke? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei, tão surpresa quanto Kakashi e Gaara.

-Ah, nós seguimos o irmão do Sasuke até aqui! Ele tirou fotos comprometedoras de nós enquanto nós fazíamos... – começou a explicar o loiro, sendo interrompido por um tapa do namorado.

-Resumindo: meu irmão Itachi tirou fotos que nós não gostaríamos que fossem divulgadas, só porque eu descobri que ele era parte de uma organização criminosa. Ele iria nos chantagear. Então nós os seguimos mas, em certo ponto do caminho, essa anta do Naruto se confundiu e pegou o caminho errado. Só conseguimos chegar aqui agora pedindo informações por aí. Então, nós começamos a discutir sobre como iríamos pegar as fotos. Ele disse que acertaria Itachi com uma pedra. Eu disse que ele provavelmente erraria. Para me provar o contrário, ele atirou uma pedra, acertando esse cara. – relatou Sasuke.

-Seus idiotas! Vocês poderiam ter acertado alguém inocente! – falei – Sorte que esse cara aqui era do núcleo malvado.

-Bom, agora... – começou Gaara, sendo interrompido por um agente ANBU que chegara correndo ao local.

-Eu vim pra avisar que todos os Akatsukis foram capturados. Nós estamos recolhendo o arsenal de armas, documentos falsos e revistas pornográficas que estavam escondidos no galpão.

-Ótimo! – exclamou um Kakashi aliviado – Terminem de recolher tudo, nós também já acabamos por aqui. Ah, e dêem uma recompensa para estes dois jovens que nos ajudaram. – terminou, apontando para Naruto e Sasuke.

-Oba! A recompensa pode ser rámen? – perguntou o loiro, se afastando com Sasuke e o agente.

-Gaara, você pode levar o Sasori? Eu levo seu irmão depois. – perguntou Kakashi ao ruivo.

-Ok.

-Isso ainda não acabou! Vocês vão me paga... – começou Sasori, interrompido por um soco meu.

-Cala a boca! – falei, e os dois ruivos se afastaram em silencio.

Kakashi suspirou e me encarou.

-Sakura, eu não lhe disse para...

-Será que nós não podemos resolver isso com beijos? – interrompi, dando um sorriso sacana. Afinal, eu sabia que ele colocara o rastreador em mim para me proteger. Convenhamos, eu não sou uma pessoa muito confiável. E ele devia entender meu ponto de vista também. Eu odeio ficar de fora da ação.

Ele sorriu, passando os braços em volta de meus ombros e me guiando em direção a um carro.

-Aliás – disse ele, piscando para mim – Mandarei a conta do vidro do carro para seu pai.

-Como você sabe? – perguntei, ficando roxa de vergonha.

-Câmeras.

-Ah, daqui a pouco eu pensarei que você instalou câmeras na minha casa também.

Ele sorriu em resposta.

É. Ele era muito mais esperto do que eu, eu tinha que admitir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Finalmente um capítulo novo, saindo quentinho do forno!_

_Eu estava cheia de provas na faculdade e com muitos trabalhos chatos pra fazer (desenhar uma árvore, criar um mascote pra copa de 2014, etc etc etc) e por isso eu demorei. Sorry! Mas finalmente ta aqui!_

_Devo avisar que esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic, ou seja, o próximo será o final. Tudo tem que ter um fim, né?_

_Como finalmente eu estou de férias, poderei escrever mais e o último capítulo será postado até semana que vem no máximo. Aguardem!!!_

_Confesso que fico triste com o fim da fic. Despedidas me deixam pra baixo. Mas também fico feliz por estar finalizando um projeto iniciado há muito tempo com o apoio de meus queridos leitores._

_Falando em leitores:_

_obrigada __Hatake Sakura XD__, __Dani Margera__, __Paty-kon-chan__ e Ieda-sama pelas reviews. Espero que gostem do capítulo!_

_Aliás, devo avisar que meu word ressucitou! Yeah! Então agora erros de português serão culpa da minha falta de atenção mesmo xD - mas lembrem-se de que o word ainda não se atualizou quanto a reforma ortográfica ;D_

_Beijinhos e até breve limões do meu limoeiro! xD_


	18. Chapter 18 Todo Problema tem uma Solução

-E então, analisando essa passagem do livro, nós podemos perceber que tudo está focado em torno do personagem principal e...

Bla bla bla. O novo professor de literatura era um porre. Sério, a missão do Kakashi e do Gaara tinha acabado e não fazia mais sentido um deles dar aula no meu colégio, mas o diretor podia pelo menos ter arrumado um professor novo que fosse legal...ebonito. O bom era que a Anko não dava mais aula lá também. Aliás, ela havia sido rebaixada de cargo na ANBU – de mulher do cafezinho para apenas vendedora de calcinhas. Alguém tinha que cuidar da loja de lingeries, mesmo sendo apenas um negócio de fachada.

_**"just let it slide, wasting time**_

_**just keep it going and going**_

_**just let it slide, wasting life**_

_**just keep it rolling and rolling**_

_**just make it loud in your room**_

_**just make it loud, no one cares**_

_**just let it slide"**_

Voltando ao novo professor...Urgh! Ele era a encarnação do demo em quesito de beleza.

Foi um alívio quando o sinal finalmente tocou anunciando o fim da aula.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TESTUDA TROUBLE! – gritou certa loira, se agarrando no meu pescoço.

-Ai, Ino! O que você quer? – perguntei.

-Nossa, que grossa! Eu só estou feliz porque meu irmão ta tendo que fazer trabalho comunitário...não é demais?

Como eu havia pedido, a pena do Deidara tinha sido leve, assim como a do Tobi. Nada de cadeia ou qualquer coisa do tipo para os dois – eles apenas teriam que fazer trabalho comunitário e voltar a freqüentar a escola.

-Falando no seu irmão...cadê ele? – perguntei, olhando para os lados.

-Ele estava se comendo com o Tobi por aí...

Ah, claro! Depois de tudo o Deidara havia confessado que tinha uma quedinha pelo Tobi. Conversa vai, conversa vem...e os dois logo começaram a se comer pelos cantos.

-Ih, falando no loiro chato...aí vem ele! – falei, apontando para o ser que passava saltitando pelo corredor.

Ok. Eu fiz algo ruim, admito. Mas ele merecia aquilo...

Quando ele passou perto de mim, estiquei meu pé propositalmente...

Ele não viu, tropeçou, e caiu em cima da Ino beijando-a acidentalmente...na boca!

-HAHAHA! – eu tive um sério ataque de risos na hora.

-Ai...que...nojo! – disse Ino, cuspindo sem parar.

-Que nojo digo eu, garota! Vou ter que lavar minha boca com desinfetante... – respondeu Deidara.

É, minha rotina escolar havia voltado ao normal...ou, pelo menos, tão normal quanto costumava ser.

Era bom andar pelo colégio e ver tudo como antes. Sasuke e Naruto se pegando – nos dois sentidos da palavra – mesmo após os minutos de heroísmono dia da prisão da Akatsuki e gritando aquelas coisas esquisitas. O que diabos era "Sharingan"? Eu ainda não sabia a resposta. Tobi continuava sendo...o Tobi! Afinal, ele sempre foi um bom garoto...hum, na verdade mais ou menos...

A Hinata finalmente tinha se arranjado. Também, com aqueles peitões, eu sabia que ela não ficaria sozinha por muito tempo...mas confesso que foi uma surpresa descobrir que ela estava saindo com o Gaara...eles formavam um casal meio improvável.

Shino continuava com sua fixação por insetos...não era surpresa ele ainda estar solteiro. Os outros também continuavam como antes – nada estranho eu acho. Ah, é claro, a Ino finalmente havia conseguido um encontro com o Sai. É, o garoto do pinto atrofiado.

Era até monótono olhar para aquilo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido nas semanas anteriores. Mas, quem sabe, as coisas voltassem a ficar emocionantes um dia. Sabe como é, problema atrai problema.

Depois das horas obrigatórias dentro da escola, me encontrei com Kakashi. Era bom ter um namorado que havia salvado minha vida – isso já tinha garantido a aprovação prévia do meu pai para o nosso namoro. Mas, ainda assim, ele havia insistido para que nós fossemos jantar com ele para oficializar o pedido ou qualquer porcaria assim. Frescuras de um astro do cinema.

-Preparada para o jantar? – perguntou meu eterno Senhor Comestível, cobrindo minha boca com a sua.

-É, fazer o que? Quem manda ter um pai fresco? – respondi, arrancando risadas dele – Até quando você está de folga na ANBU?

-Ainda tenho algumas semanas...acho que, no final, o cansaço de solucionar um grande caso compensa.

-E como vão nossos presos favoritos? - perguntei, me referindo à Akatsuki.

-Tá uma choradeira só na prisão pelo fato de termos separado os casais.

-HAHAHA...isso seria música para meus ouvidos.

Antes de irmos encontrar meu pai no restaurante, passamos na minha casa. Eu iria dormir no apartamento do Kakashi – meu pai era muito moderno com relação a essas coisas.

Aliás, nem ele andava dormindo em casa. Aparentemente estava namorando uma mulher misteriosa de cabelos loiros e peitos enormes. Quem seria? Ele prometera me apresentar a ela quando a relação deles estivesse mais séria.

Subi para meu quarto enquanto Kakashi me esperava na sala. Coloquei algumas roupas numa bolsa e, após alguns minutos procurando, encontrei ELA.

Sim, finalmente aquela calcinha indecente – aquela, com o furo na frente – seria útil.

HAHAHA.

Pervertida, eu??? Imagiiiiiiiiiiiiina. Estava apenas aproveitando as coisas boas da vida ;D

De pervertido e de louco, todo mundo tem um pouco. Bom, pelo menos eu tenho.

Sou pervertida, louca, muitas vezes chata, admito que tenho uma testa enorme e, é claro, sou problemática. Problema. Eu sentia que esse era um apelido que me perseguiria por toda a vida. Mas, apesar disso tudo, eu encontrei alguém que me aprecia. Mesmo que tudo tenha acontecido meio acidentalmente entre nós.

-Sakura? – chamou Kakashi lá da sala.

-Já vou! – gritei em resposta.

Guardei a última coisa que faltava: a foto da minha mãe. Ela sempre ficava ao meu lado na cama, e eu sentia que durante todo o tempo no qual eu estava correndo perigo no colégio,ela esteve me olhando e me protegendo.

De fato eu sentia que ela e Kakashi eram meus anjos protetores: ela me protegia lá de cima, e ele me protegia estando ao meu lado.

Sem falar do meu pai, é claro. Eu sempre soube que ele era um ótimo pai e, acima de tudo, amigo. Eu podia contar com ele em todas as horas.

O relógio na minha parede indicava que nós já estávamos em cima da hora para encontrar meu velho.

Corri para a sala, tropeçando no caminho e quase caindo de cara no chão. Por sorte, Kakashi me segurou.

-Cuidado! – disse ele.

-Opa...desculpa! – falei sorrindo – Viu só? Parece que você arranjou um belo problema! Uma garota desastrada que com certeza virará sua vida de ponta cabeça!

-Ah, mas ela já fez isso! – respondeu ele, pegando minha bolsa e sorrindo em resposta - Mas não há nenhum problema no mundo que não tenha uma solução!

É. Ele provavelmente tinha razão, como sempre.

Resolva o problema:

**X =** Sakura, a Garota Problema

**Y =** Senhor Comestível

**X + Y =** solução do problema

Sim, eu havia encontrado a **MINHA **solução.

FIM~


	19. Agradecimentos, Créditos e BláBláBlá

-Amor! – perguntei, encarando-o.

-Sim! – respondeu ele, encarando-me de volta.

-Nós já estamos namorando há um bom tempo...não está na hora de você tirar essa máscara e me mostrar seu verdadeiro rosto? Estou cansada de te beijar com esse pano atrapalhando!

-Desculpa amor, mas isso é um passo muito sério para nossa relação...resumindo: só depois do casamento!

CRASH! POW! BUM!

*móveis sendo arremessados pela casa*

-Eu te amo apesar de tudo! – falei, segurando uma bandeja próxima à cabeça dele.

-Eu também te amo!

-Só espero que seu rosto não seja desfigurado!

-O que importa é a beleza interior, amor!

*gota*

**FIM ~**

XDDDD

* * *

Bom, antes de tudo: OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fic, deixando reviews ou não! Sem vocês eu provavelmente teria desistido e abandonado o projeto! Obrigada por tudo MESMO!

Queria pedir desculpas mais uma vez por todo o rolo que aconteceu durante a postagem da fanfic. A demora, o tempo que eu fiquei sem dar notícias...foi tudo por boas razões, eu garanto!

Eu nunca pensei que escreveria uma fic que chegasse a mais de 100 reviews...eu me surpreendo até hoje com isso! Eu sei que minha fic não é a melhor, a mais criativa ou a mais bem escrita, mas eu fiz tudo com muito carinho e espero que vocês tenham apreciado a estória até o fim (apesar de o final não ter saído exatamente como eu queria).

Bom, vocês devem ter notado que em todo capítulo havia um trecho de uma música em negrito. Isso começou porque eu tive a idéia para essa fic depois de ver um vídeeo sobre a Sakura com a música "Trouble" da Pink. Tendo me baseado nessa música, nada mais justo que inserir pedaços da mesma na fic! Eu acabei me empolgando e no final das contas utilizei três músicas diferentes:

Capítulo 1 ao 10 –" Trouble", música que deu origem à fic

Capitulo 11 ao 15 –" Summer Sunshine", do The Corrs. A letra não tem muito a ver com a estória, mas eu adoro essa música.

Capitulo 16 ao 18 – "Salamander", do Ellegarden. Achei que a letra estava mais relacionada com os momentos de ação dos capítulos Xd.

De vez em quando, eu também colocava trechos de músicas no meio dos capítulos. A música do capítulo 12 é" I Just Want You to Know" dos BackStreet Boys, e o trechinho que a Sakura canta no capítulo 14 é da música "Don't Worry" do Appleton.

Quantos aos personagens, obviamente eles pertencem ao tiozão Masashi Kishimoto. Eu confesso que adoro o casal Kakashi e Sakura, mas nunca, nem por um segundo, pensei que eles tivessem chances de ficar juntos no mangá. Na realidade eu torço pra dar Sasuke e Sakura, mas acho KakaSaku um casal muito bonitinho. Eu adoro a relação sensei e aluna deles.

Hum...será que falta algo a ser dito? Bom, se alguém quiser perguntar algo, meu e-mail está no meu perfil.

Obrigada mais uma vez! Você serão para sempre o gás da minha coca, o X da minha equação, o recheio do meu biscoito, a maçã da minha macieira...e por aí vai XD

Beijos sabor chocolate pra todo mundo

**S2 **


End file.
